Horsa Saga: Blooming Flower
by Haloixix13
Summary: The Saxons, now settled in to their new territory, have finally gained permission to attend a huntsman academy. Naturally, they will only accept the best: Beacon. With many eyes around, the question is raised: are they here to learn, or are the Saxons here for something far more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

_All men are forged from the same mold. _

_Sort them not by birth, nor by size,_

_Sort them by their response to the insurmountable._

_-Konigundrr Johan at the battle of Friedrakstal_

The night was dark, with the shattered moon in full view. The streets were unusually silent, with no one, not even the homeless inhabiting them. No one, except a group of men. The one leading the men wore a white suite with golden buttons. On his head stood a black bowler hat with a red ribbon tied around it. Around his neck was a light grey ascot. With the man was a cane at his side, not needed for walking, but for both appearances and, in the worst-case scenarios, protection. The man himself had red hair which obscured one eye, and pale skin which was barely darker than snow.

Behind this man was several, shorter men, donning black suites with red ties and bowler caps to match. They obscured their eyes with red sunglasses.

Lastly, a rather tall man with dark, brown hair, and a light pink skin followed. His eyes were blue and he had a small beard that didn't even sag. He wore brown and white fur, likely from wild game like a deer or boar. The large man had a scar running from his right temple to his right jaw. His arms stretched out the hide that covered his chest, but had little definition from the fat that covered them. As he walk the man kept his head high, with a fierce gaze as they approached their target.

_From Dust till Dawn_ was the name of the store that they were robbing, and also where our hero was first shown to the world.

Young Ruby Rose was searching the Isle for a specific dust. With Grimm fighting finals coming up, Ice dust, with its cyan crystal glow, would help Ruby slow down the Grimm Boarbatusk. Of course, there was nothing _wrong_ with listening to music while shopping.

Her favorite part of the song was coming up. Getting ready to hum, Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath…before she felt someone tap her shoulder. Miss Rose missed her favorite part of the song by opening her eyes. What Ruby saw was a man standing just slightly taller than her pointing at his ears. He had a black suite and red tie on, which seemed funny, because that was Ruby's color scheme.

Ruby, being the polite person that she was, obliged.

The groaned as though he had been going of for a while, " All right, put it in the bag."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused, "What?"

"The dust, put it in the bag." The man said, holding up a brown sack.

Ruby started to piece everything together, "Are you…. robbing me?"

"_YES_" The man groaned, exasperated.

Ruby wasn't going to have that. She immediate activated her semblance, spiraling the man through the window, out onto the street.

Ruby then pulled out the stick that hung on her back, and watched _Crescent Rose_, her sniper scythe, deploy itself. She then turned to face the window, which had men in similar suites as her attacker, along with a man in a white suite.

The man in the white suite growl, " Great, a huntress."

His men just seemed to stand there. Ruby got into position, putting her leg forward, and bending her right leg while lowering _Crescent Rose_ to where the blade was pointing towards the right.

The man in the white suite looked his men, "Well? Do Your jo-"

The door to the shop opened and a large, towering man stepped out. He had Brown hair and blue eyes, and boasted a small beard, "No need Torchwick. I want this one." His voice was clearly Nordic, which meant one thing, he was a Saxon.

Torchwick, the man in the white suite, nodded while pursing his lips, stating, "Money well spent. Get back to work!"

The Large Saxon stepped towards Ruby, who charged directly at him by springing her right foot back. Yet before she collided, he held up his hand, causing her to stop. "One second." He commanded, before pulling out a small knife with a button on it. He pressed the button, and the blade stretched out, before folding towards Ruby, changing into an Axe.

He reached over his back and pulled a shield onto his left arm, before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a silver coin, "We will fight, when this coin hits the ground. Ready?"

Ruby nodded, and the Saxon place the coin on his thumb, before flipping it. The coin spun in the air, rising to its peak, where Ruby could make out a mask engraved on it, before plummeting to the concrete.

The coin struck the ground and miss Rose surged forward, swinging _Crescent Rose_ at the Saxon's chest. The Saxon raised his shield, and blocked the scythe at the pole-piece before stepping in and raising his axe. Ruby pressed the trigger of _Crescent Rose_ pushing her backward, with the blade catching on the Saxon's shield, pulling him to the ground.

Ruby jumped up off the pavement only to find the Saxon already standing, his fierce demeanor replaced with a small smile.

Ruby could still hear shuffling from _Dust till Dawn_.

The Saxon surged forward, swing his axe from his right towards Ruby's side. Her response was to back flip and fire a shot at his chest. The Saxon staggered back before growling, and lunging forward again.

He stabbed with his axe into Ruby's stomach, forcing a gasp from her lips, before grabbing her hands together, and hoisting her over the Saxon's shoulder into the ground back first.

She could even scream in pain. It only came out as wheezing. The Saxon roared in victory, not even have a scratch on him.

_He's a monster_ Ruby thought as breath finally returned to her body. She staggered to her feet, muttering, "I won't give up like that, I am going to stop you!"

The Saxon, had a shocked look on his face when she rose, but it was replaced with a grin matched only by the fire in his eyes, "That's the spir- you have silver eyes?"

"I thought we were past the insult par-" She said, pushing her chest forward as she popped her back.

"They are beautiful, and as a warrior I must complement your will to fight." The Saxon stated, his monstrous grin flashing as he got into another charging stance.

Ruby took a deep breath, "You're really strong, and fa-"

Suddenly a fist collided with Ruby's left check, sending her to the ground.

She heard the Saxon cry out, "Steve, you bitch!"

Ruby looked up to see one of the henchmen in a black suite pointing a gun at her. His head was facing the Saxon, "I am just helping you ou- Hey! HEY! HEY!"

She barely had time register before Steve's head was severed by the Saxon's axe.

The Saxon turned to her, and held out his hand, "Let's try that again."

Ruby raised herself up with her elbows, eying his hand warily.

The Saxon nodded at her, "I won't try anything, Saxon's honor."

Ruby took his hand, and He hoisted her to her feet. She picked up _Crescent Rose _while the Saxon went back to where he stood before getting into a stance, "Whenever you are ready."

Ruby took another deep breath before noticing something: _Dust till Dawn_ no longer had sound coming from it. She heard a truck start up and saw light start to disappear from behind the shop.

The Saxon shouted at her, "Your fight is with me. Don't worry about them."

Several henchmen ran out of the stores front, "We are here to… what the hell happened to Steve?!"

The Saxon laughed, "He tried to help me."

Ruby was weighing her options. She wasn't sure she could outrun this Saxon, and even if she could, would she be able to catch up to the truck? Not to mention the henchmen-

Suddenly the henchmen began to glow purple as they were lifted up before being slammed into the ground.

A woman emerged from the alley way behind Ruby. She had a black and white dress, which complemented her green eyes which were covered by old fashioned glasses. She seemed to have a pointer stick as her weapon.

The woman pointed at the Saxon with her wand and shouted, "Your trouble ends here!"

The Saxon laughed, "You won't beat me; besides I am busy, getting ready to beat her!" He said pointing at Ruby.

Ruby turned to the lady; her eye's still star struck. The lady turned to Ruby, "Are you hurt?"

Ruby shook her head, before a realization set in, "They are getting away! They have a truck from the robbery. I can handle this guy!"

The woman's eyes widened before running off, releasing glyphs at her feet, making her go airborne.

Ruby turned back to the Saxon who's smiled had returned. He growled with glee, "Finally, we can fight without interruptions."

Ruby surged forward, swinging _Crescent Rose_ against the Saxon's shield before firing back, right as the Saxon surged forward. Ruby raised her legs and kicked the Saxon in the face, dazing him. He shook himself in time to block her scythe's attack from her left.

The Saxon's foot collided with Ruby's stomach, launching her back, away from _Crescent Rose_. He charged forward, slamming his shield on her chest, "You made a mistake resisting them. You were a valiant foe, but you couldn't compare to me."

Ruby watched as her opponent raised his axe over her head. He was experienced, from his weapon play, to utilization of momentum to his wide stan-. Ruby got an idea, "You know what your mistake was?"

The Saxon cocked his head to the side, "Oh, What?"

She brought her foot up, colliding with the area where his legs merged, causing the Saxon's eyes to go wide as he buckled. She rolled out from under him as he fell to the ground, "You let your guard down, just like my sister warned me against."

The Saxon groaned from his face in the ground, "You aren't wrong. AH!"

He gradually raised himself up, when suddenly a chunk of pavement struck the Saxon in the face, causing him to drop.

Ruby turned to see the woman; whose nametag read: Professor Goodwitch.

Ruby looked at her in awe, "Are a real huntress? Can I have your autograph?"

Ruby had no idea why she was in an interrogation room. She didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly the door opened and miss Goodwitch stepped in. When the door slammed shut, Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by, "I hope you realize that your actions won't be taken light tonight. You put several people, including yourself at risk!"

Ruby tried to reply, "They started it!"

Miss Goodwitch continued, "If it were up to me, I would have you sent home, with a pat on the back."

Ruby felt herself beam with pride.

The professor continued, "And a slap on the wrist!" To prove her point, miss Goodwitch slapped her teaching stick on the table.

Ruby yelped in surprise.

Miss Goodwitch let out a sigh before continuing, "But…there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The professor stepped aside as a figure emerged from the doorway once again.

Ruby immediately recognized the figure as Principle Ozpin, director of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin looked her in the eyes, "Ruby Rose." He got in close, "You have….Silver eyes?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, "U-um, yes?"

Miss Goodwitch held up a LavenderPad, which was displaying her fight with the Saxon, "Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, "Signal Academy."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and how to take down a dangerous criminal, who left bodies so marred that the families of several great hunters and huntresses couldn't even show the face of their loved ones at the funeral."

Ruby shifted, "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin stated before placing a plate of cookies on the table. Ruby took one and ate it. Chocolate chip, Ruby's weakness.

Ozpin continued, "It's just that I've only ever scene one hunter with that skill before, a dusty old crow."

Ruby tried to utter the right words, but all that came out were, " Mts mmm munkle mmow."

Ozpin squinted as she swallowed, "That's my Uncle Qrow. He was a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage _before he took me under his wing, and now I am all like WHA, hatcha!"

Ozpin stepped in to save her any more examples, "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school for warriors?"

"Well" Ruby said, getting feeling her hopes ram against her heart's walls, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin clarified.

Ruby nodded, "I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I am going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is applying there to be a huntress, and I want to be a huntress and help people. My parents always told us to help other so I though, " She saying too much, _stop Ruby_ she told herself, but her mouth continued, "May as well make a career out of it. I mean police are alright, but hunters and huntress sounds so much more romantic, and exciting and cool and just." She let out a squeal.

The two stared at her._ Did I say too much_?

Finally, Ozpin spoke, "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby nodded, her voice returning to normal, "You are principal Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin smiled, "Hello."

Ruby smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby thought for a moment, "More than anything."

Ozpin looked at miss Goodwitch, who rolled her eyes before returning his eyes to Ruby, "Well… Ok."

Ruby felt her eyes go wide with joy and a smile spread across her cheeks, she jumped up and shook Ozpin's hand, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You won't regret this!"

Ozpin smiled, "I know, now you should probably get to your residence. I image your roommates and colleagues must be worried."

They opened the door and went out into the hallway. Ruby followed, and bumped into someone walking along. Someone _really _tall.

She looked up to see the face of the Saxon from the robbery looking down at her, his hands cuffed behind his back.

The Saxon looked down at her and let out his monstrous grin, along with a roar of laughter, "HOOO its you."

She heard a strange sound of scraping before a jingle revealing that the handcuff chain had snapped and his hand whipped around toward her.

The Guards drew their weapons but Ozpin stopped Goodwitch from drawing hers. The Saxon's hand stopped in front of Ruby's face, "You have spirit. That was one hell of a fight. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Ruby stretched out her hand, and let out a bit of laughter, "Let's" She agreed.

"MOVE!" The Guards shouted, pointing their weapon's at the Large Saxon.

Ruby called out as he moved, "What's your name?"

"It's Orwald Alfredson, your's?"

"Ruby Rose"

The Saxon let out another bit of laughter, "See you around."

**So that was the first chapter of my second RWBY story. If you haven't read my first one, I would advise you do so now, just so you can get caught up on lore.**


	2. Arrival

**Merendinoemiliano: I Won't get rid of the foreign invader aspect of the story, but I don't intend to use it for a little while.**

**BlackDog420: I am glad you are interested, although some of the interaction than you believe.**

**Oh boy , I am really behind**

Ruby felt her breath forced out of her lungs as the tight arms of her sister closed around her back.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me." Yang said, closing her arms tighter than Ruby could possibly withstand.

Ruby's hope was replaced with the slightest feeling of regret. She wanted to go to beacon, but this all seemed… forced.

Yang practically shouted in Ruby's ear, "This is the best…day…ever!"

Was it Ruby's imagination, or did Yang squeeze even tighter? She had to stop this, "Please stop."

Yang released her sister, the eyes of enthusiasm still burning brightly in the eyes of the blonde. "But I'm so proud of you!"

Now everyone was going to think she got special treatment, "Really, sis, it was nothing."

Ruby could feel the eyes around them staring at her. Yang's cheerful grin was still flashing as she put her hands on her hips, "It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think that you are the bee's knees."

Ruby shook her slouching form, " Okay I don't wanna be the "bee's knees", okay, I don't wanna be any kind of "knees". I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang jumped up from her already standing position, "What's with you, aren't you exicted?"

Ruby raised her eyes to look at her sister, before sighing, "Of course I'm excited. I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I am special or anything."

Yang's fiery grin was replaced with a warmer, softer smile. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister and spoke in the softest voice Ruby ever thought she would hear from the loud, crazy brawler that was Yang Xiao Long, "But you are special-"

She was interrupted by the holographic television which had its volume turned up, "The robbery was believed to be led by Roman Torchwick, the infamous criminal who continues to evade authorities."

A picture flashed of the man in the white suite that she saw last week.

"He is responsi- hold up, I am getting word now…. Ladies and Gentlemen at home, the infamous "Face Carver" has been caught. A huntress arrested him the same night as the robbery. You all will hopefully sleep better tonight with that news." The anchor said.

A picture flashed of the Saxon who had been pretty nice to her. "Some of you may remember the pictures of his unrecognizable victims that had circulated from the deep web. Tomorrow, he is scheduled to face justice under judge Cyan Blackbird."

Ruby couldn't help but feel sad. He had seemed like a pretty nice guy when she met him, granted he _had_ tried to kill her. But it didn't feel like he wanted to hurt her, in a weird way.

The news anchor suddenly coughed, "Right, Uh, if you have any information on the infamous Roman Torchwick, please contact local authorities. Back to you Lisa."

Lisa Lavender's face appeared on the screen, followed by a name tag under her, "Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. That same time, Sienna Khan, leader of the group, was scheduled to meet with King Gewis on neutral grounds. What the two could have discussed is a mystery, but everyone is on edge."

The holographic screen suddenly turned off.

Suddenly, a new hologram, this time of Professor Goodwitch appeared in a very firm stance with her arms crossed behind her back, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Yang leaned over to Ruby's shoulder, "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram answered.

"Oh" Yang said in a voice of "That was convenient".

Professor Goodwitch continued, " You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a time of long awaited peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

Ruby felt a layer of pressure on her shoulders.

Professor Goodwitch continued on her one-person role, " You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram suddenly shut off, and Ruby got the chance to see the academy.

Ruby walked over to the window on the ship and could mutter, "Oh wow!" in an excited voice. Her nervousness vanished in that instant.

What she saw was a city with buildings which spread as far as the eye could see. Ruby had to make the comment, "I can see Signal from up here."

Yang laughed and walked up to meet her sister, "I guess home isn't far away after all? Oh wait, Beacon is our home now."

Ruby felt a sense of awe and smiled… before hearing a gurgling. She looked over to see a tall blond haired boy covering his mouth, clearly gagging. He looked three shades of green too dark, and as if on cue, he ran past them towards the bathroom.

Yang turned back to her sister, "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby smiled, "It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

Yang retorted, "I just hope they are better than vomit boy."

Ruby smelled something foul, before turning back to her sister. Ruby looked up and down.

Yang looked curiously at her sister, "What?"

Ruby then saw it, "OH, GROSSE, Yang, you have puke on your shoe."

She then heard, "guysguysguysguy"

Ruby turned around to see vomit boy running at them, causing her to panic. She didn't want any vomit on her new combat skirt. "EWW, GET AWAY! GET AWAY!".

Her sister seemed to delight in her mild torment, and began chasing Ruby. Ruby ran to the rear of the ship that was transporting them. Her sister followed, until Ruby was trapped in a corner.

Yang stopped chasing to make an overly dramatic step towards Ruby.

Ruby felt her heart racing_ please, nothing embarrassing on the first day._

Then something caught her eye from the window.

She saw was a massive grey-blue stone building with a clock over the front canopy. Around that building was several smaller buildings and what looked like a sport's arena. To the south was a docking bay where workers were unloading supplies. A small pathway was reserved to for those who didn't have flying methods to get the Academy.

Yang taunted, "Oh _RUBY_?"

Ruby turned to see Yang raising her foot to touch her skirt. Ruby ducked into Yang and ran past her.

Yang pursued with a sinister smile on her face. Ruby made the mistake of turning to look over her shoulder, only to see a fiery blonde running full throttle at her.

Ruby dove to the side under the TV, which caused Yang to try to slow down. But something happened, and the ship lurched, causing Yang to fall flat on her face.

The intercom sounded, "Uh, sorry, it's my first day. Uh, please fasten your seat belts as we come in for a landing and uh welcome to Beacon."

Ruby held on to a railing and Yang did the same. Ruby looked over, "Serves you right!" and she placed a hand on her hip.

Vomit boy was holding onto the rail, looking as green as the trees the sisters had seen at home.

The ship rocked for a moment before shuddering to a halt, and a large door on the side of the ship opened outward, turning into a ramp.

The first one out of the ship was vomit boy, who ran straight towards the dark green grass, and spewed his innards all over the ground.

People were laugh and a tall man with brown hair pointed at the boy, "Look at the dweeb, nervous before the first exam."

Everyone started laugh. Even Yang stifled a cough. From the crowd, Ruby heard, "Hey Cardin!"

The brown-haired man laughed as the crowd went quiet, "Yeah?"

"He's fertilizing the lawn for extra credit." The voice from the crowd shouted, earning another roar as the poor boy spewed his guts up once again. The crowd was laughing, all except for a black-haired Faunus girl who seemed more interested in her book than in anything the world had to offer.

Ruby watched Cardin draw what looked like a mace, "Maybe a sparring match will calm his nerves."

The crowds laughter began to die down, and Ruby saw two tall figures moving through the mass of people, turning the cackles to a silence of fear. The one leading them wore a nasal helmet, which reveal a large dirty blonde beard. Along his face, from his nose to the end of his cheek was a scar from what looked like a blade. He wore what seemed to be hide armor over his chest.

Behind him was a tall brown-haired man, who had no shirt, which revealed several scars along his chest and back.

Cardin turned to the crowd of silenced people, "What, it's just a-" Then he saw the Saxons. "Joke" Cardin said in a small voice before walking to the side, avoiding the Saxons' gazes.

Two more figures seemed to follow, one, appeared to be a normal reddish-brown haired Saxon, who walked and carried a staff along side the tall-shirtless Saxon. He had what appeared to be a ragged cloak on.

The last one was easily not a Saxon. His grey furry ears sticking out of his nasal helmet gave that away. He had a wolf's tail hanging out of his hide pants, which matched the hide armor that he wore. He carried himself with a similar, but weaker confidence that the Saxons in front of him gave off.

As they walked past Cardin, the one at the center growled something.

Vomit boy looked up, before turning back to the ground and letting out another spew. The Saxon growled before shouting at the poor boy, "You are in my way, MOVE!"

Vomit boy scrambled onto the pavement out of the way of the towering men. Ruby didn't see why the guy couldn't just go around. There was plenty of space.

Vomit scrambled back away from the Saxons, who continued on their way. The Faunus with them started to move forward, but was stopped by Cardin, who had a wicked smile as he opened his mouth, "The animal shelter is back in the city, why don't you run along?" as if to prove his point Cardin shoved the Faunus back.

The Faunus's fist began to shake and Yang made the comment, "Oh wow, a fight on the first day. This school is going to be amazing."

Suddenly, the Saxon who had been in the lead of the group stopped, "Don't worry about those beneath you."

Cardin turned around, "Some great Saxon wisdom, huh. Well thank you" Cardin said with a mocking bow.

The Faunus seemed shocked, and Cardin to face him, "Well, run along, dog."

The Faunus opened his mouth but was interrupted again by the lead Saxon, "What did I just say, Wortikur?"

The Faunus paused before nodding, "Yes, Master Horsa." He ran up to meet the Saxons who had led him here. The large, shirtless Saxon gave Wortikur a slap on the back, knocking him off his feet. The big Saxon let out a roar of laughter.

The group suddenly stopped, and Horsa turned around to the Faunus and muttered something that only they seemed to hear. Then he nodded, and they walked towards the main building.

Ruby turned to see Yang, who was fiddling with her fingers, as though trying to make sense of what just happened. Then, her hands suddenly stopped, and Yang shouted at Cardin, "Ice won't heal that burn!"

The whole crowd erupted in laughter at the shocked, and embarrassed, Cardin.

Ruby was almost certain that this was going to an interesting semester.


	3. Jaune

**Merendinoemiliano: I don't think you are going to like this chapter, as it is mostly rehashing Episode 2 until the very end. The rest will have personal touches.**

When the tension seemed to die down, Ruby began to notice everyone's equipment as they walked by.

"That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby pointed out in a daze, "And that guy has a thunder spear. That guy over the-"

Yang interrupted, "Why are you so excited? They're just weapons."

Ruby looked at Yang with absolute shock in her face, "_Just _weapons? They are a part of us, an extension of ourselves!"

Yang gave slight laugh and asked, "Well, why can you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby drew _Crescent Rose_, "Of course I am happy with _Crescent Rose._ I just like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people." Ruby then muttered under her breath, "but better."

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby's hood over her face, "Why don't you go out and make some new friends?"

Ruby struggled to pull the hood back up, "Why do I need new friends when I have you?"

Yang seemed a little sheepish, when four people pulled up behind Yang. She then uttered, "Well, you see-"

"Hey Yang, let's go tip the janitor's buck, just like in signal." An olive-skinned boy said behind her.

Yang finished, "My friends are here, bye!"

They moved so fast, Ruby was spun around, getting so dizzy that the sky seemed like the ground. Ruby called out, "Wait, what are we supposed to do? Do we go to our dorms? Do we wait here? I don't know what I'm doing"

She stumbled back, going further and further until her left leg hit something and Ruby fell back. Her back felt the ground vanish as a loud crashing sound erupted in the air.

Ruby gradually rose to see suite cases scattered about and a very angry looking white haired girl in an elegant dress glaring down at her.

The girl growled, "What are you doing?"

Ruby shook her head, "Sorry-"

"_Sorry?_ Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The pompous, white haired girl asked, leaning down to stress their positions.

Ruby nervously picked up a suite case and handed it to the girl, starting to say, "Uh, well-" The girl didn't seem to want to wait for the response.

"Give me that." She said as the white-haired girl took the suite case and pulled out a vial of red powder, "This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

Ruby though she wasn't hearing right, "What?"

The white-haired girl groaned, "Dust! You know, fire, ice, energy? Do you anything, you dolt?" She asked, violently shaking the vial, releasing red mist into the air. This red mist happened to get in Ruby's nose, causing it to really itch.

The white-haired girl's face became red, "Are you even paying attention?"

Ruby was trying her hardest to not sneeze. She was rolling her head back, wiggling her nose. Heck, she was even pinching her side, and she almost never did that.

The white-haired girl raised her voice, "It's like talking to a brick wall. Why do I even-"

Ruby couldn't hold it back any longer, and her head surged forward, letting out a sneeze to rival Yang's snores. Around her, fiery burst crackled through the air, and snowflakes swirled around the white-haired girl, with lightning jumping from each special flake. She looked like an ice queen.

The girl grit her teeth, "See! This is exactly what I was talking about!"

Ruby felt really embarrassed, tapping the tips of her fingers together, she apologized, "Sorry…"

The girl seemed to only get more frustrated, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby tried to think of an excuse, she didn't want to be known as the talented idiot who got into beacon from a single event. "I, um..."

The girl rudely interrupted, as though she never needed to breath, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you are going!"

Ruby had enough, "Hey, I said I was sorry princess!"

The two seemed to eye each other angrily.

"Heiress, actually." Said a voice behind Ruby.

Ruby saw a girl with a cute black bow in her black hair. She had yellow eyes and pale, birch-like skin. She was taller than Ruby, but shorter than Yang. She had a white tank-top with black outlines. Around the girl's wrists were black wrapped ribbons. The girl's bland expression gave a depressed energy to her.

The black-haired girl continued as she walked closer, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation."

Weiss beamed, "Finally, some recognition."

The black-haired girl followed up, "The same company that is known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ruby felt a laugh coming on.

Weiss, on the other hand, seemed to be furious, "What- How dare-" She started before throwing her hands up in the air. Weiss grabbed a dust vial that had been in the black-haired girl's hand before storming off.

Ruby shouted to Weiss, " I promise I'll make it up to you." Of course she wasn't sure she could keep that promise, but she wanted to try to ease the tension. Weiss didn't respond.

Ruby sighed, "Guess I'm not the only one have a rough first day. Hey than-" She turned to find the girl had already began to walk off.

Two hours and she had already upset people. A new record for her. Ruby slumped down, why she had trouble with people confused her. She loved having friends, but the problem was getting them.

A shadow blocked her view, and she found the owner was the guy who'd vomited on the ship.

"I'm Jaune," He said, holding out his hand.

"Ruby" She said, taking his hand.

He pulled her up. She smiled and stared into his rather warm eyes, he seemed like a genuinely good person.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship." Ruby asked, and immediately regretted it.

Jaune made her regret it even more when their tour had ten minutes of Jaune explaining that motion sickness was a wide spread plague. He spouted numbers and studies.

Still, it was kind of fun listening to his conclusion, "Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a bigger issue than people let on."

Ruby laughed, "Sorry, it's just 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune's shook his stance in defiance, "Oh yea, well what if I called you crater face?"

Ruby made a shocked face, "That was an accident!" She exclaimed.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He said, beaming with pride.

"Do they though?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"THEY WILL." He rushed with stressed face, raising his hands as though to give him time, "At least, I hope they will."

Ruby laughed a little more, before noticing the silence as they walked. She would have preferred the motion sickness statistics over the awkward nothingness in the air.

Then Ruby got an idea. She reached behind her and pulled out Crescent Rose, "So I have this."

Ruby unfolded the polearm to its full length.

Jaune stepped back, shocked, "Is that a…scythe?"

Ruby nodded, "Yep, and it's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle."

Jaune seemed to have recover quickly enough, now confused, "A what?"

Ruby simplified it, " It's also a gun."

Jaune seemed intrigued, "That's cool."

Ruby faced him, "So what do you got?"

Jaune awkwardly shuffled around, before reaching to his side and pulling out a long, thick sword, "I, uh, got this sword." He fumbled with the blade, eventually releasing it in to his other hand before reaching behind his back. Jaune pulled out a sliver of metal that expanded into a gilded shield. A bright crest shown in the center.

Jaune continued, " I got this shield."

"Ooh," Ruby said. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, but all weapons were pretty cool, "So what do they do?" Ruby reached over and tapped the center of shield, causing a violent shrinking back to its original form. The shield also dislodged itself from Jaune's arm, resulting in him juggling it before finally catching the metal protector.

Jaune allowed the shield to return to its massive size, and set it back on his arm. He then tapped the shield and it shrunk down to its smaller size, "The shield gets smaller…so when I'm tired of carrying, I can just…put it away."

Ruby had to think a moment, "Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

Jaune slumped down in defeat, "Yea, it does."

Ruby laughed a little, feeling kind of bad about how she made Jaune feel, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess did go a little overboard when I made it." She whispered.

Jaune looked shocked, "Wait, you made that?"

It was Ruby's turn to be surprised, "Of course, all students at Signal make their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune got quiet, "It's a hand-me-down. My Great-great Grandfather used it to fight the Saxons. Of course, he died, but his son brought it home. And my Grandfather used it to fight the Saxons in the Great Liberation. He came back pretty fine. Now it's my turn."

Ruby felt really nervous, "Well….I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

"Especially some so glorious at that blade." Ruby turned around to see the Saxon from earlier…Horsa was it.

The Saxon got closer, "A blade like that deserves a glorious wielder. Not my taste of course, I prefer the trusty spear, but still…" He sneered, glaring down at Jaune, "Something is wrong about you. I've seen everyone here, and yet you seem special. Like you are new to this _whole scenario _we are in."

Ruby looked over to see Jaune, who's legs were shivering like in a cold breeze.

The Saxon sniffed the air, "Don't be terrified. You can't change what ever fate holds for you." Horsa then walked past the frozen Jaune, a sneer blatant on his face.

When he was gone, Jaune dropped to his knees, panting with sweat fall down the sides of his face.

Ruby also felt a little nervous, "Are you alright."

Jaune raised his shaking hands, "I shouldn't be here, I can't deal with monsters like that."

Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you'll be ok. He's just a bully, and my sister says the best way to deal with bullies is to ignore them!" She placed her hands on her hips with over dramatic intent, standing straight up and beaming with pride.

Jaune looked up, and laughed, "I don't think that will work, but thanks."


	4. Intense initiation

**Merendinoemiliano: Whelp, here is chapter four. Its going to start very similar to episode 3, but will have a lot more deviations that the previous chapter. This also marks the end of direct copying. So from here on out, its unique perspectives, and with only a little bit of copied scenarios for reference.**

**Also, I am not remotely worried about the virus. Even if I were to get infected, my immune system has fought off three month old turkey-bacteria, I will survive. Even if I don't I have notes I left to my friend, so he will carry on the current stories.**

**/*-*/**

Jaune stuck with Ruby as they approached the campus auditorium.

The building was massive, boasting… crystal windows? Ruby thought they looked like they were made of crystal. The rest of the building was made of stone, and towered to the sky.

As Ruby and Jaune entered the auditorium, Ruby heard a familiar voice cry out, "Hey Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot."

She turned to see Yang waving at her. Ruby turned to Jaune, "Hey, I got to go." Ruby ran over to Yang while shouting back, "I'll see you after the ceremony."

Jaune started to protest, but Ruby was already beside Yang.

Yang turned to her sister, " How's your first day goin' little sister?"

Ruby remembered all the previous events, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She jerked.

Yang's shoulders slumped slightly, " Yikes, mental breakdown already?"

Ruby raised her voice, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." She thought for a moment, "There was a fire, and I think some ice?"

Yang leaned in with a grin, as though expecting a punchline, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby groaned, "I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and thenshe yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted it to stop."

"YOU!" Ruby heard a shout behind her.

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms, "Oh gosh, its happening again!"

"You're lucky you weren't blown off the cliff!" Wiess shouted.

Yang turned to Ruby with the realization, "You actually exploded."

Ruby had to clear it up quickly before she was called a bomb threat, "It was an accident."

Ruby realized she had said it to Yang, and repeated her message to Wiess in a calmer, collect voice.

Wiess thrust a pamphlet in Ruby's face, " Which had a stick figure holding one of the vials that had been in Wiess's luggage with question marks over his head.

Ruby seemed nervous, "What's this?"

Wiess went into a long string of legal and technical statement, which only confused Ruby even more.

Ruby stared blankly at the silver haired princess.

Wiess groaned, " DO you want to make it up to me?"

Ruby nodded immediately.

Weiss growled, "Then read this and never speak to me again." She then shunned Ruby.

Yang tried to help, "Look… it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over?"

Ruby looked hopeful, "Yeah, great idea." Ruby turned before sighing, straightening her body, and holding out her hand, "Hello Wiess, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out, we can go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss jumped in, as though over joyed at the thought, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like…" Wiess pointed behind her, oddly enough pointing at Jaune, " Tall dark and scraggly over there."

Ruby loved that idea, "REALLY?" She exclaimed. She might have found a nice friend, one she could spend hour wi-

"No" Wiess said flatly.

Ruby was about to respond when an uproar was heard at the entrance. She turned to see several boys in a circle with their weapons drawn.

The ones they were surrounding were the Saxons from earlier, the lead one who's name was Horsa smiled through his beard, "Well, this is a nice welcoming party. Though a word of advice."

One of the boys seemed curious.

Horsa continued, "If you draw your weapon against me in the future, you better kill me, because I will have already killed you by now." He grinned, bending his knees as thought getting ready to charge.

The speakers in the room suddenly boomed, and the voice of professor Ozpin came over crowd, "I request that the pathway to the entrance be clear for new students to enter, please?"

The crowd hesitated, before dispersing, and the Saxons walked in to a new clear space that seemed to be made for them.

Professor Ozpin stood at the center of the stage at the bottom of the auditorium, "I will keep this brief so our guest speaker can get us started. You have all come here in search of knowledge and experience. Some of you have already faced the monsters called, "Grimm", while others have barely even heard of them. You have all been chosen because of your aptitude and commitment, and I ask that you remember that when dealing your fellow students. You are all equal here."

Ozpin seemed to gaze across the room, "Now many of you have seen Saxons around the campus. These are not raiders or trespassers, but instead the first Saxon students to attend an academy in remnant. I ask that you be tolerant and understanding of our guests."

Ruby saw the Saxon Horsa pushing his way to the front of the auditorium.

Ozpin continued, "You all wish to help serve the people, and you believe knowledge will help you do through such an endeavor. But you will soon discover that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to continue even further."

Ruby felt that resonate within her.

Ozpin's voice rose a not, "Without further ado, I would like to welcome Horsa of the Saxons to say some encouraging words."

The Saxon climbed on top of the stage, and talked to Ozpin, who did some gestures and pointing towards the speakers. The Saxon nodded.

Horsa stepped forward, and Ruby felt unnerved at the sight of Horsa on the stage, though she didn't know why. He was about six and half feet tall (2 1/3 meters), though he lowered himself to the microphone.

Horsa took a deep breath and sighed, "Everything he just said is bullshit."

A murmer of protest emerged before Horsa continued, "Oh shut up! Not of all of you are equal. Some of you have combat experience, other can answer basic trivia, and some of you are just that weathy. ALL of you are inferior to me!"

The murmer began to turn into a roar. Ruby didn't want to be an unfortunate bystander to a riot.

Horsa lower his hands to his fur vest, "I'll prove it to you." He pulled the vest over his head, and tossed it to the ground, with a number of gasp and recoils.

What Ruby saw a _very_ thin man, with his ribs sticking out of his skin, and muscles shrunk down, not in a "density over size" mentality either. He looked _sickly_.

Horsa smirked at the reaction, "I rowed for three weeks to get here. I ate probably a total of two of those weeks because _SOMEONE_….didn't count our food right."

Ruby saw the tall, bare chested Saxon slouched in annoyance.

Horsa continued on his rant, "My body has exhausted my fat reserves and eaten my muscle." His grin grew in a sinister smile, "Yet even half-dead, I could kill all of you in at most thirty seconds. If You want to be my equal, earn the honor, because after the first year, I fight for keeps."

Ozpin appeared back on the stage reaching for the microphone, slightly embarrassed, "Thank you for those words of en-"

Horsa held the microphone in place, "And if you don't belong here, I'd advise you leave before you become an unnecessary casualty. You're working with the best, I expect the best in return."

Horsa released the microphone and went to join his now smiling friends.

Yang turned to Ruby, "Well, that's fair" She joked, "_Be good or dieyeiei_" Yang did her best "evil" voice impression.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the voice.

Ms. Goodwitch appeared on the stage, "You will gather in the dorm tonight, your initiation shall begin tomorrow. Be Ready."

Ruby looked at Yang, "Well, I guess we should get going?"

Suddenly Jaune appeared beside them, much to Weiss's dismay, "I am a natural blonde."

/*-*/

The dorms were littered with sleeping bags, which seemed to be uniform, as though the campus had handed them out.

Ruby was lying in hers, writing in her journal when Yang suddenly flopped down, "It's like a big slumber party."

Ruby sighed, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Yang's eyes turned lecherous, "I know I approve."

A couple of boys had gotten into a little fight, while others had set up their sleeping bags. All of them were shirtless. Yang purred like a kitten at the muscles.

Ruby just shook her head. Her sister's reasoning was sometimes beyond her.

Yang suddenly recoiled, causing Ruby to look over her shoulder. Jaune was waving at them, "Oh Yang, He's not that bad."

Yang showed Ruby a thumbs down.

The room got quiet, and Yang perked up. Ruby wasn't going to get any writing done with all these distractions. She turned around to see the three Saxons and the Faunus walking in. Horsa had a new pair of antlers handing from his side by a small thread.

The large behind him had a white body of meat over his shoulder, and the Faunus had a bloody satchel.

Hora was walking towards the fire place when two fairly muscular boys walked in his path. One of the boys had dark skin and brown eyes, with an odd shade of green hair to complement his appearance.

The other had an Olive shade of skin, with black hair and odd red eyes.

Horsa stopped, "I'd rather not mess up this floor with blood, can I get by you?"

The boys remained silent, sizing the Saxons up.

Horsa corrected himself, and despite his accent, delivered pretty well on his speech, "May I _please_ get by?"

The large Saxon behind Horsa spoke something in their language. The Faunus Wortikur and The Smaller Saxon both groaned, as though they knew what was about to happen.

Horsa nodded," So, you boys are the 'tough guys' right?"

The large dark one spoke, "You don't scare me."

Horsa let out a piece of laughter, "Then they will put 'fool' on your tombstone instead of 'brave'."

The olive boy spoke, betraying a shiver of fear, "Common Rhode, it's not worth the trouble."

Horsa interjected, "indeed, better a living coward than a dead fool."

Rhode's face recoiled, but he seemed to see his friends wisdom and stepped aside.

The Saxons continued to the fireplace where the large Saxon dropped a deer corpse. Horsa pulled out a small sword from his boot, and cut chunks of the beast off before sticking them on the knife and holding them over the fire.

Ruby sighed before turning to Yang, "This is going to be an interesting year."

**/*-*/**

**Well the lines I put in don't work anymore. That hurts**


	5. Rough Morning

**Merendinoemilano: Well wait no more, here is chapter 5.**

**Okay, housekeeping stuff real quick, at the end of the chapter, I would everyone who reads this story or Fury From the Sea regularly to answer in a review/comment on something. This one is kinda-sorta important**

**/*-*/**

Jaune's scroll alarm went off with a mild ringing. He had up early to get ready for initiation day. Part of his mind screamed,_ This is stupid, you aren't going to get away with this_.

It was too late to go back now. Jaune had falsified a transcript to get him into the school, and already THE SAXON students, who Jaune hadn't even thought would be here, had figured him out.

Jaune nervously looked by the fire place. They were sleeping in an odd square shape, with their backs protecting the cardinal directions. The Fact that the Saxons slept in such an odd way re-enforced his grandfather's stories

"_I tell you Jaune" His Grandpa had said, " The Saxons are militaristic monsters. They don't trust anyone, and don't spare anyone they don't trust."_

_Little Jaune used the covers to protect his face._

"_Relax" His Grandpa said, "They aren't here, but if you encounter one, just remember to run."_

Of course, that wouldn't work here. Jaune decided to put some distance between them, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready.

Some other students had the same idea, an Orange haired girl who was practically smothering a dark headed boy. They were already brushing their teeth, or rather, the dark-haired boy was. The girl was practically jumping all around him.

Jaune felt a pain in his chest, realizing how much he envied that kind of attention from girls. If only one girl would show that kind of affection to him, he would never be unhappy again.

When Jaune was finished, the sun was rising shinning through the windows, and the Saxons were still sleeping. At least Jaune wouldn't have to deal with them for a little while longer.

Jaune went into the locker room, getting his father's armor and sword, before returning to the lobby, where he saw _her_. Beautiful silver hair, white dress, blue eyes like rivers. Weiss Schnee, who was talking some red-haired girl.

"Confidence" Jaune muttered to himself. "Confidence."

He approached Wiess, "Hello Ms. Schnee, have you selected a team yet? As it just so happens, I have a plac-"

"Not interested." Wiess stated flatly before to her conversation with the red-haired girl, "So as I was saying-"

"Who might you be." The red-haired girl asked Jaune.

_Confidence_ Jaune heightened his shoulders, " The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet and all the ladies love it."

The Red haired girl giggled, causing a weird fluttery sensation in Jaune, "I bet."

Jaune, not wanting to be rude, and most definitely not seem like an idiot asked, "Who are you?"

Wiess backed away, shocked, "Have you been living under a rock for the past few years? This is Pyrrha Nikos, graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy, won the Mistral tournament four years in a row, ring a bell?"

Jaune had no idea, but this girl sounded impressive, "Not really no?"

Wiess groaned in agony, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's breakfast cereal."

That was _her_. His mind quickly built an orange box with a giant bowl of cereal right next to her. IT WAS! "That's YOU!" Jaune was wide eyed.

"Yes, although, the cereal is not very good for you." Pyrrha stated shyly.

Jaune could feel his cheeks turning red, "Sorry I didn't recognize you."

Pyrrha giggled once again, "It's quite fine, people like you keep my pride in check."

Jaune smiled before turning back to Wiess, _Confidence,_ "Well, that spot is going fast, are you sure you aren't interest."

Weiss stopped speaking for a moment, "Is there a cobbler in your group?"

Jaune blinked, "Cobbler?"

"Yes, someone to fix my shoe after I SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT, I-AM-NOT-INTERESTED!" She shouted, before storming off.

The girl, Ruby, came out as Weiss stormed off. Pyrrha looked a Jaune with pity in her eyes, before leaving the sulking boy in peace. Ruby walked up to Jaune, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Another girl, who was taller and had blonde hair and was _very _curvy, followed Ruby.

Jaune finally shook off enough depression to say, "My mom always said that confidence was the key, what did I do wrong."

The blonde-haired girl spoke up, "Your first mistake was talking to Ice Queen over there." She gestured to Weiss.

The Speaker in the room suddenly lit up, "Attention all students, Orientation shall begin in thirty minutes. I repeat, you need to be ready in thirty minutes,"

Ruby and the blonde-haired girl gave Jaune a few more seconds of pity before walking out the door.

Jaune was pretty much alone in the room, with the exception of the one group he had tried to avoid: The Saxons, still asleep in their little square. Jaune wanted to walk out, just avoid them…Or… He could…

Jaune's mind flashed back to one of his sister's advice when he got bullied when Jaune was first attending school.

"_If You aren't going to stand up for yourself, then you'd best be the biggest bully's bitch."_

Jaune walked over to the Saxons, finding the one who seemed to be the leader when Jaune was first throwing up on day one. His had slowly crept to towards the Saxon's shoulder. He would wake the guy up, and then be best buds with the absolute monster of a warrior.

His hand stopped, five inches (15 cm) away from the monster's shoulder. They knew he didn't get in naturally. If he let them sleep, they would fail the admissions test, Jaune's secret would be safe. He just had to let them sleep.

_You aren't going to do that_ Jaune's inner conscience stated flatly, _You're too nice._

Jaune sighed, before tapping the shoulder of the warrior…to no avail. The Saxon's snore still rang true. Jaune tapped hard, earning a growl from the man's throat.

Jaune tried a new plan. He reached out to tap the Saxon's face. His finger barely touched the skin before a jerk happened, resulting in Jaune's right arm being held by the Saxon's left hand, with a blade being pressed to Jaune's throat with the other.

"What are you doing!" The Saxon Horsa growled.

"I was, waking you up" Jaune stated, very clearly rethinking his decision to listen to his conscience.

"Why" The Saxon pressed his short sword into Jaune's throat.

"You were going to be late, and fail the entrance exam." Jaune stated.

"No, Why would you help me, what do you have to gain-" A hand grabbed Horsa's arm, as the Saxon to his left pulled the blade away from Jaune's throat. This Saxon was shorter by two inches (5 cm), and was wrapped in robes, "What are you doing, Dougal?"

Dougal looked Horsa in the eye, "He is helping us, we don't need to know why. Just be grateful that we didn't fail on the first day."

The Beast of a man lowered the blade, "Since you have helped us, I won't gut your throat."

Jaune nodded quickly, " Yea, that's a fair trade."

Horsa shoved Jaune away, "Now get lost."

Jaune ran out the door quickly, wondering if he'd made a mistake.

/*-*/

Jaune stood on a weird platform next to his peers, including Weiss. _Ok Jaune, now is your chance to show your stuff. You had a rough start, but once she see's how good you are at fighting, she'll fall all over you._

The voice of truth spoke deep within him_ But you don't know how to fight_

Jaune thought for a moment before muttering, "Crap."

The shuffling sound revealed the Saxons coming up behind them. They had a certain stench to them as well, and judging by the others around him, Jaune was not the only one who smelled it.

Even Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin couldn't mask the crinkle in their noses.

Finally the tall blonde girl voiced what everyone was thinking, "When was the last time you guys bathed?"

The Leader, Horsa replied, "Saturday, as always."

"Saturday, Its Thursday!" The blonde practically shouted.

"Tor'sday" Horsa corrected.

Ms. Goodwitch groaned, shaking her head, "Absolutely not, hygiene is essential, You will be expected to bathe every day, perhaps twice a day."

Only the Faunus seemed pleased by that, "I warned you."

Horsa snorted, "So, shall we begin."

Ozpin sighed, "Right, this forest has a temple at the center of it, you all will land in, and go to this temple. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. You will then take a relic from the temple for you and your partner, and return back to me."

Horsa seemed to jolt as Jaune asked, "By land, what do you mean?"

Ozpin cocked his head, "Could I be clearer?"

Jaune began to panic, along with Horsa and the large, bare chested Saxon, "Like are you going to give us a parachute or what?"

Ozpin simply stated, "Your landing method will be up to you."

Suddenly Ruby was launched into the air by the platform beneath her.

Jaune was freaking out, "What does that even MEAN!"

Weiss and the Blonde-haired girl were suddenly launched into the air launched into the air.

"Seriously what are you talking about." Horsa demanded.

The Saxons braced as the orange and black-haired students were launched into the air.

"You will dropped in, and you have to get an artifact."

Horsa growled, "You son of a-"

Suddenly, their feet felt light, as the ascended off the ground, scattering in random directions.

/*-*/

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda started as the dots in the distance began to shrink, "I don't understand why you would decide to allow the Saxons into our school. They are violent, aggressive, and so proud as to see everyone else as animals. They aren't 'good person' material."

Ozpin sighed, "What do you know about them?"

Glynda recognized his 'this is going to teach you' voice, "Can you just tell me what I am not seeing?"

Ozpin nodded, pleased with himself, "There you go, acting like a Saxon. I lived as a slave to them in my past life. Before I thought that they were mindless beasts who embodied only the most primitive of human nature. But as I lived among them, I learned that they are more than capable of compassion and love, unity and selflessness."

Glynda sighed, "But these aren't those Saxons. These ones _are _primitive."

"And who decides what is primitive or good. The Saxon's live by their code. It has its upsides, like being radically loyal and dependable, being protective of their kin and merciful to the young, and the downs, being ruthless, violent and aggressive, never showing mercy to those who have chosen surrender as opposed to death." Ozpin continued, " The Saxons don't bother to understand us because they have no need, and we don't bother to understand them because we are terrified or angry towards them. This status quo is unsustainable."

Glynda didn't like where he was going with this, "Are you saying we should be like them?"

"No, but if we are going to work together, we need to understand why the other acts the way they do." Ozpin frowned, seeming to get lost in thought.

**/*-*/**

**Not dead yet!**

**Now, At the start of this chapter, I said I would like for everyone who reads this Blooming flower or Fury from the sea regularly to answer this question: Would you like to see a story(in this universe) with Jaune as the main character. I have a story planned for team RWBY during the summer break between season 1 and 2. I also have serious things planned for Jaune during this time frame, however, I won't put them to paper if you guys don't want me to, but these events will happen in-universe.**


	6. Into The Forest

**MerenDinoEmiliano: Seriously, your birthday is Wednesday April 8****th****. Well that's going to make this next message extra comedic**

**So here is my annual birthday chapter. Not a high turnout for the party, as is to be expected.**

**Also people, I posted in the last chapter, that if you do read this story, to tell me if you would mind a pre season 2 fanfic starring Jaune.**

**/*-*/**

The sweet smell of leaves and grass in the air, the sound of rustling beasts and flowing rivers, the sight of brown and green giving way to colorful flowers and fruits. These were the things Horsa loved about the woodlands. Unfortunately, he was too distracted figuring out what "Landing" meant to enjoy them as he made a small crater upon impact.

Oh well, at least he'd gotten to see what that boy terrified face looked like. Why was he at this 'prestigious academy' (Whatever that meant). The boy, Jaune was it, was clearly not a fighter. He was a smooth-skin at best. It baffled Horsa, that someone who obviously had no battle experience had made it into a fighting 'academy'.

"_Don't disrespect your opponents by underestimating them. Treat every fight like your enemy is more skilled than you." Horsa master said, glaring at Horsa who was lying on the ground after a boar had knocked him to the ground._

"_It was odd creature!" He shouted at his teacher._

"_That's how most boars act, tough and territorial, fierce and fearless. That is why they are our symbol." The large Saxon stated, holding out a hand, "And by treating them like they are lesser creatures, boars can kill significantly stronger foes."_

"Perhaps that's what's going on. Maybe the boy is actually an amazing warrior, and knows how to throw his opponents off guard." Horsa muttered to himself. If not, then the next generation of 'hunters' was doomed.

Horsa got to his feet, what had that bastard said, the first one Horsa laid eyes on would be his partner?

Fortunately, the Saxons always had a way of regrouping in the event of a separation. Horsa reached behind him, and pulled out a hollowed out bull-horn with a quark in it. He bit the quark and pulled it out before drinking the contents inside.

Honey mead, the good stuff. The kind reserved for nobility, to be drank with kin and warband, not squandered as it was now. His master was sometimes too good to him.

After the contents had been emptied, and Horsa felt merry, he reached into his boot and pulled out a Saxon's sacred tool/weapon, the seax. Versatile, reliable, cheap, these little swords were the icon of a warrior who had to work far from a smith or friendly tribe.

The tool's versatility was shown as Horsa cut the back of the horn out, causing a few drops of what remained in it to spill out, and pressed his lips to the end of the horn, and let the sound ripple out.

/*-*/

Dougal dusted himself off. That Professor Ozpin fellow's testicles must have indeed been large for him to launch Horsa and Noryc into the air.

Part of Dougal wanted to laugh at the latter. Noryc the berserker, who evoked such terror on all those who met, finally found fear at the force of nature. Still, Dougal felt bad for his brother-in-arms as Noryc had professed his father dying in a landslide.

Dougal looked up at the sky and wondered about Wortikur. The Wolf-man was very hardworking, but aside from that and being a slave, there wasn't much Dougal knew about him. Perhaps the Huskarl role had Saxonized the Faunus faster than expected.

Dougal continued with his thoughts, when he heard a shuffling. Dougal pulled out his trusty javelin, which he pressed the button on the top. The weapon extended out, making a long spear with a sharp point, a pike. Not a second too soon as a black-beast wolf jumped out straight into the spearhead.

Where there was one, there were multiple. Two more stepped out into the clearing, glancing at the disintegrating body of the lead one. They began to circle Dougal in a fashion that he knew all too well from The Trial.

Dougal followed the left one, turning to face the creature. He knew how this tactic worked.

The Beowolf jumped, and Dougal let go of the pike with his right hand, and crouched down. Dougal reached into his right boot and pulled out the seax before turning around and slashing.

The Beowolf that had gone left pierced itself with the pike, while the right one's eyes was slashed and it plummeted to the ground.

He'd missed, but still stopped the attack, so Dougal took it. He raised the blade over the thrashing Beowolf, and delivered mercy to the beast.

Dougal had survived the encounter without a scratch, definitely worthy of praise. SO that's what he did.

Dougal got down on his knees and prayed, "Thank you, oh Lord, maker of the mountains and trees, the rivers and oceans. Thank you for your might hand which guided my blade, and the beast which you sent to make me grow. Thank you for the skill that you entrusted to me and the challenges laid before me. Thank you oh God, maker of the beast of the land, the birds of the air, and the fish of the sea, for you compassion to make me victorious in battle. Amen."

Dougal got to his feet, when he heard the rumble of a horn in the distance. It was west of his position. Horsa had made himself known.

/*-*/

Noryc's blood was boiling, fiery and red. He hated heights. His father and uncle had both died in separate rockslides, falling to their deaths by boulders.

Noryc would have to clean his hands from how far he was going to shove his fist up that 'professor's' ass.

It seemed his wits had returned to him, and Noryc rose, grabbing his axe, and placing it on his shoulder right shoulder. He glanced around.

The ground had imprints from where larger beasts moved, indicating bears or wolves nearby.

Noryc walked into the woods, bushes rustling around him, but fear was not a prevalent factor in this man. His confidence in his physical ability was only matched by his understanding of his semblance. He made no attempt to be any less than what was called of him: fierce in every fight, determined to win at any cost, loyal till the bitter end.

It was true, that gods had favored his body, making Noryc tall and imposing, with a loose pedigree to the Lanzens, giving him the exceptional muscle and strength growth that they possessed.

Indeed, Noryc was perfect by Saxon standards. Had he been born into a chief's house, Noryc's muscular and fighting prowess might have earned, or at least given Noryc a chance at, the Status of War Chief. He would never dare challenge the _Grosse_ _Konigundrr_, no, he knew better.

Looks could easily be deceiving, and the tales Noryc heard of Johan would seem like myth from anyone else of Johan's physical appearance. But Noryc saw, or rather tried to see, how the mighty warlord moved and fought, and he knew that less myth was involved in the stories of Johan than most others.

As Noryc became lost in thought, he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Noryc turned around, adopting a wide stance to brace for a charge. Instead a head of blonde hair popped out, "oh, your aren't Ruby."

Noryc laughed, "Sorry, but I am- you have a partner right."

The blonde-haired girl nodded, "Yep, ms. Crawling-in-her-skin over there." She gestured to the black haired cat-girl who rolled her eyes in response.

Noryc nodded before turning around, "Ah, I am look for my compatriots, oh well, I will keep-"

He was cut off by a groan as two Ursas appeared out of the bushes, groaning and growling at the warrriors.

The blonde simply said, "Nope." And backed away through the bushes.

Noryc, on the other hand, felt his blood begin to boil at the sight of such a fierce foe. Ah, and pent up anger was bad for the body, these beasts were perfect for release.

Noryc laughed, giddy from the thoughts of the rushes that he was going to get from this. Noryc decided to warm his muscles up by swinging his large axe into the side of one of the Ursa's head, crushing it before the body turn to dust.

Noryc then looked at the second one, "That was depressing, this is going to be over too quickly if I use this." He dropped the axe, and spread his arms wide.

The Ursa roared and stood on its hind legs, rising and Noryc rushed forward to meet it.

Noryc's hands pressed against the Ursa's two front paws, the force at which they were pushing seemed to lean in favor of the bear's victor. The beast pressed down on Noryc, its claws beginning to cut into his palms. He felt the rush of pain and adrenaline together in a euphoric symphony.

But He already knew the bear was as good as dead. He wasn't at peak performance yet, Noryc's muscles were still warming up, and as their hands and bodies clashed with the grip, his growing strength became more apparent to the both of them.

Noryc laughed, "Come on bear, you are surely stronger than that!"

The Bear roared in response, biting into Noryc's shoulder. A sudden jolt was what he needed, now he was warmed up. Noryc began to push the beast's front paws back, so much so that it was so surprise that it let go of His shoulder.

Noryc smiled, " You know, my mother made me a stuffed teddy bear by hand. My father critiqued it to be as accurate as possible to a _real _bear." The two were at equal footing now, and the beast was clearly recognizing that the predator-prey dynamic had shifted.

"Any normal kid that would terrify, or at least mildly scare, but you see I was broken when I was made. I only saw bears as adorable." Noryc began to push the Ursa's front paws behind its back.

"You remind me of that bear." Noryc found it hard to contain the laughter he felt at the creature's shocked and confused face at the fact that he was stronger.

Noryc stopped pushing the Ursa's paws and enclosed his arms around the beast, "You are so cute I could just squeeze you-" to emphasize the point, his arms closed around the beast's ribcage, apply more pressure each second, "-Till you pop!"

The Ursa, in a last ditch effort, bit his shoulder again, to which Noryc responded, "This pain only makes me stronger!"

His arms closed so tight that the Ursa's teeth removed themselves in a howl of pain. Noryc continued to squeeze, watching the beast's wide eyes as it struggled for survival. Then, Norycs arms felt a stillness as the beast began to dissolve.

Noryc laughed, releasing the pile of black dust. He felt his shoulder, which was bleeding plenty, but treatment could wait. He had to find Horsa.

As if on cue, a horn rang through the air. He was close by, to the north just a bit.

/*-*/

Wortikur climbed out of the tree he had crashed into. He allowed his feet to lightly tap the ground before looking around. He heard rustling, probably from a small animal.

He thought back to his mother.

_A warm pie sat on the window seal, covered only by a curtain. The curtain was not to protect it from flies or rodents, but from the master of the house._

"_Giselle! Where's that damned pie, I wanted it thirty minutes ago, didn't Irene tell YOU!" The master of the house called out with anger._

"_Oh, Irene?" The Wolf Faunus feigned surprise, "She came in her chattering about something, but she got side tracked by William, and the two went to play. I thought she had just found an interesting bug in the garbage eating the old pie."_

"_We ate the last pie!" The Master of the house cried, walking in with an immense scowl on his face, "And my daughter is not so easil-"_

_The blonde braid came in from the living room, "Daddy, what's wrong?" Her little nine-year-old feet tapping nervously._

_The Master of the house bent down to look his daughter in the eye, "Did you forget to tell the maid to make another pie for the meeting tonight?"_

_The little girl stared at the ground, tapping her feet._

"_Irene?" The master's voice was testy._

"_I'm sorry Daddy?" She stared at her feet, beginning to cry._

_The Master's expression softened, "it'll be alright. We just need miss Giselle to make a new one faster." _

"_I have some pie dough in the cooler from last week's pie, I could use that." Giselle said, the slightest bit of glee being betrayed by her voice._

_The Master quickly looked at her, "can you make it not taste any different from fresh pie?"_

"_I can." She nodded._

"_Good, do it." The master said, walking into the next room._

_A few seconds passed, before his mother opened the pantry, "You can come out now William, the pie is done."_

_He walked out and locked hands with Irene, the two doing a jig chanting, "piepiepiepie" as quietly as their excitement would allow._

_She set the cherry pie on the table and cut a slice onto a plate, "The first slice goes to our little actor over here."_

_Irene flashed an innocent smile in spite of the lie she had told her father._

"_And the second, to the accomplice." Giselle said, handing the Faunus child a slice, which he began to wolf down, no pun intended._

"_Hey slow down!" His mother scolded, "If it were your last meal, wouldn't you rather have a good taste to remember?"_

Wortikur shook himself out the memory, and sniffed the air.

Horsa and the others were nearby. He began to walk in the direction that he thought he smelled them from. Then he stopped. Did he really have to find them? If he was moved to a different team, Wortikur could escape.

His mind began to weigh the outcomes. Unfortunately, he was so lost in thought, that Wortikur failed to notice the Beowolves moving in behind him. It was only when they release their aggressive pheromones that he realized he was being ambushed.

He jumped around and drew his seax. The Beowolves began to circle Wortikur. Two were going left, one was going right.

Wortikur crouched raising his shield in front of him. Wortikur bent his front knee as he began to step back, careful to avoid tripping. The Beowolves stalked toward him.

The one on the left jumped On Wortikur's shield, to which he lunged forward and stabbed the beast in the neck. The other two jumped to both sides of Wortikur, forcing him to take a wide stance.

The two Beowolves opened their maws in a threatening manner, but they didn't lunge. It took him a split second to figure out why, quickly turning around to be knocked on his back. Wortikur raised his shield, which stopped the bite from the bite from the fourth Beowolf.

He felt the beast's claws tear into his hide armor, scratching his chest. Wortikur raised his right arm and stabbed the beast in the side of the head. He had to get to his feet. Wortikur raised his left leg before feeling teeth sink in into his right one.

Wortikur smashed the beast's face with his shield before raising his sword for the kill. Suddenly his right shoulder felt a sharp pain as a second row of teeth struck.

These beasts were going to rip him appart.

_He woke, rubbing his eyes as the commotion down stairs. He got out of bed and walked to the hall, opening the door quietly, careful not to wake anyone._

_He carefully walked to the stair way railing to see what was going on. Perhaps he would have to hide his toys. The Master of the house had a tendency to treat the household help poorly when the gambling went poorly._

_On a brighter note, maybe they'd get new shoes, his had worn out, and the master was quite generous when he was in a good mood._

_Oh how he hoped the master would win._

_But when he peered down, William saw all of the Master's guest laying down on the table, except for three._

_The Master was on his knee's with his hands raised, begging._

_Who were these people, they commanded even the master of the House, who had all the power in the world?_

"_I'm telling you that's all I have." The Master's fearful voice was heard echoing through the halls._

"_And I am telling you-" A voice said, being followed by a whistling through the air, "that I don't believe that for a second. You live in _sucha nice house_. How could you not have more to give me?"_

"_I owe a lot of people money. I've tried to pay off my debts, please. You have everything I own that could be even remotely valuable." The master pleaded._

_The voice was silent, the whistling rising and falling. Suddenly the whistle was cut off before rising as a small blade indented itself in the wall behind the master._

_The two men stepped into light of the fire place, revealing helmets that obscured the top of their heads._

_Saxons. There were myths told about them. That they ate bad children by putting them in a stew, that they could smell fear from miles away, that they slept with animals and became stronger._

_They knocked the master of the house to the ground with their knuckled, busting his nose on an already bruised face. Watched in horror as they looked to each other, then turned around to the voice from the kitchen. The voice responded, "Relieve yourselves, and see if he feels like talking."_

_The men pulled down their pants, and the sound of liquid splashing on the master's face filled the air._

_William felt a hand cover his mouth, and he nearly screamed. His mother shook her head and dragged her son back by the hand._

_He heard the master cry out, "Please! My Debtor's have taken most of what I have, and you have taken the rest! I beg of you, leave."_

"_Your debts end today." The Voice of the Saxon leader called._

"_What?"_

"_They die with you!"_

_William heard a loud crashed before his mother pulled him into the room and closed the door quietly._

_William looked at his mom, doing his best to contain the terror._

_She grabbed him and pulled him under the bed, her finger on her lips._

_He got the message and they waited._

_A loud crash was heard, followed by several smaller crashes._

_William felt his whole body shaking._

_Another crash was heard, followed by some screams. Then more smashing sounds._

_He felt his mother hold him close._

_William shuddered as he heard crashing in the rooms next to them._

_He braced, only to hear the door open, followed by shoes walking on the wooden floor._

_William saw two pairs of boots, walking across the floor. He heard rummaging, and one set of boots went over to the trunk at the end of the beds._

_The two pairs of feet met at the side of the bed William and his mom were under._

_There was a silence so tangible, you could cut it with a knife._

_They stood, before a third set of footsteps walked into the room. "So, they are right here?" It was the Saxon leader from below._

"_Aye, we figured to let them think they were safe." William felt his mom tense up._

_A single hand reached under the bed frame, and pulled the bed up, revealing three Saxons._

"_You've hidden long enough, time for you to suffer as the rest did." The first Saxon said, pulling Giselle out, and throwing her on the ground._

"_Run!" She shouted, and began to scream._

_He felt so helpless, he saw the door, but his mom, the woman who had raised him. William's chances of escape dropped to zero when the second Saxon grabbed him in a head lock, forcing him to watch as his mother was being hurt, crying out for help._

_The leader watched with disgust, "Let the boy hid his eyes. We can show them that mercy."_

_The wails hurt William's head. He struggled as the Saxon loosened his grip. William wanted it to stop. He desperately grabbed around, until he felt something around the Saxon's boot. He pulled out a short sword and charged at the One who was hurting his mother, hacking and slashing at his surprised foe._

_He stabbed forward, into the Saxon's gut, and pulled away, holding a wide stance, to protect his mother._

_Then he heard an unexpected sound, laughter._

_The lead Saxon was laughing, much to the other living Saxon's dismay, "Horsa?"_

_The Saxon Horsa laughed, walking towards William._

_William swung the sword in a defensive manner._

_Horsa caught his arms with his left hand, before grabbing William around the mouth with his right._

_Horsa raised William off the ground, "I've seen the 'strength to protect' a hundred times. You and she won't live through this" Horsa's smile betrayed his enjoyment._

_William had to protect his mother, at any cost! He raised his lip over Horsa's hand, and bit the webbing between Horsa's thumb and finger. His skin was like leather!_

_William began to saw through the skin with his teeth, until he tastes a metal flavor in his mouth._

_Horsa began to laugh again, "Are you seeing this kid! He's like a dragon, a fire in his belly till the end, ha ha!"_

_William bit down as hard as he could. Horsa simply lowered them to be eye to eye, "I'll make a deal with you kid. If you can show that kind of fire in battle, I'll take care of your mother. She'll be well treated as my servant, but you will be my warrior slave, my Huskarl!"_

_His mother cried out, "Please, he's just an eight-year-old boy, let him go, I will show the master's wealth. Please, spare my boy a bloody death." She threw herself at his feet, crying harder than when the Saxon was hurting her._

"_Just a boy?" Horsa repeated, turning to look at William, who had stopped biting, but still felt blood flowing into his mouth, "He's more of a man than anyone else in this damned house. What say you, Wortikur. Blink once to agree, blink twice to die."_

_William thought for a moment. His mother would be fine._

"_If you give up, I will make what I did to that 'master' look like a mercy. If you die a pitiful death, her cries will be heard across the sea." Horsa clarified._

_William blinked once._

_Horsa smiled, "Smart kid." He lowered William to the ground._

_William asked, "What did you call me?"_

_Horsa turned around, "I called you Wortikur, 'the weak who triumphs'."_

That's right, He was Wortikur, the weak who triumphs.

His blood felt hot as he rose, dragging the Beowolves with him. Wortikur reached out with his free hand, and grabbed the Beowolf who was knowing on his shoulder. Wortikur felt the orange glow coming off of his skin, and realized the [Second Wind] had activated.

His palm pressed against the beast's skull, gripping it tightly before removing it from his bleed shoulder. His shoulder's wounds closed.

Wortikur brought up his second hand, to the Beast's skull, and moved his palms around it's neck. Wortikur raised the Beowolf off of the gorund, before slamming it back with such a force that the neck jerk was easy to distinguish.

Wortikur grabbed the Beowolf who had bit his leg and threw it into a tree, "I am not fighting for myself! I am Fighting for my Mother. I AM WORTIKUR!" He shouted, interlocking his hands as the Beowolf jumped at him.

Wortikur slammed his hands on the beast's head, cracking the skull clean open, causing the beast to crumple into dust.

The orange glow faded from his skin, and Wortikur slumped down, exhausted. His aura had healed all of his wounds, but had exhausted itself in the process.

Wortikur muttered to himself, " Just a little break, no harm in catching my breath." He panted.

Suddenly a horn was heard. Horsa, to the north.

Wortikur would have to get there a little late, for now, it was time for a rest.

**/*-*/**

**Can you guess who I had the most fun writing about?**

**How about now?**


	7. Chess master

**MerenDinoEmiliano: A lot of the sembalances of the Saxons are balanced by a backlash effect. Wortikur's [Second wind] uses all of his aura reserves to heal his wounds and increase his physical strength temporarily. The other sembalances I am saving for larger events in the story. Also I have a question, and pardon this if it sounds racist, but I looked on your Bio and it says you are a Neapolitan, so I want to ask if Latin words hold the same mysticism that they hold for Americans.**

**Like decimate, do you read it as a fancy way of saying, "To cut off one tenth." Or do you read it as a crazy destructive action. Again, I am sorry if it sounds racist.**

**/*-*/**

Horsa sat on the rock, blowing into the horn again. What was taking them so long. At least one of them should have caught up by now.

He pressed the button on the brick in his hand, the brick stretched out, unfolding and growing to produce a sharp point on the end, a lovely spear. It was kind of impressive that these people had developed the ability to shrink and grow weapons.

Horsa had barely made this in time for the trip to Beacon, but He _did_ make it. Horsa pressed the button again.

The sharp point moved lower, revealing a hollow interior, the weapon's rear folded into a block, and a small nub rose at the front end of the spear. The rifle form of the weapon. He pulled the bolt back, to see that red powder or dust, for the pompous and idle, was loaded.

Horsa pushed the bolt back in, and pressed the lever under the bolt, dropping the ammunition container. He carefully checked each bullet in the container. First, two red powder, then two light blue powders, lastly, a yellow powder, in case of emergencies.

His ears perked up, carefully recognizing the rustling in the bushes. Horsa quickly closed his eyes, "Oi Friend!"

"Relax." Noryc's voice said,

Horsa opened his eyes, "SO, You're my partner?"

"Guess so" Noryc replied, getting a villainous smile, "How many bodies do think we'll stack this year."

Horsa started to chuckle, "Did you look during the greeting? These kids are so smooth-skinned we would have an easier time counting the living."

Noryc nodded, "Bet you Dougal is on his knees right now." Noryc's grin betrayed his next thought.

Horsa laughed, "Come now, would you say what you are about to his face?"

Noryc roared, " Are You kidding, we joke about this all the time."

"Indeed, Your gods have not taught you the value of silence." A voice said coming from behind Noryc.

Noryc laughed, "See, there he is!"

Dougal stepped into the clearing, "So, we are just waiting on Wortikur?"

Horsa nodded.

They waited, and waited, and waited some more.

Noryc finally stood up, "Where is the little shit, you don't think he ran off did you?" Noryc asked hopefully, " I could actually use something to stretch my legs and give me somewhat of a challenge."

Horsa carefully tracked the bent x shaped scar on his left hand's webbing. Slide, cross, slide, cross.

"_You think this is a joke!" Horsa shouted at the 8 year old, who was tearing into his webbing for the second time since they me. He'd have to start wearing gloves._

_The Wortikur's mother threw herself at his feet, "Please, it was my fault, I shouldn't have entertained the idea!" _

_Horsa had enough of the kid's biting, and punched the wolf-boy in the temple. The bite loos- wait, he kept biting. Horsa was certainly impressed that Wortikur hadn't fallen unconscious from the blow that had his head bleeding._

_Horsa was so impressed that he couldn't sustain his anger any longer. Horsa threw the boy down on his butt, causing Wortikur to rub his behind, "If the wolves, bears and cats don't kill you, I will! I have more stamina than both of you combined."_

_Wortikur glared up at the Saxon with a hatred and fire in his eyes. Horsa knew fear wasn't going to work._

_He looked at the wolf-woman, and said, "You are free."_

_She looked up at him, "What?"_

_Horsa nodded, "Its clear you have out lived your usefulness as a servant in my tribe. Feel free to settle where you wish."_

_The boy looked just as confused._

_Two weeks later, the woman had a house built half a mile from Horsa's hall. She could have gone anywhere, and now they knew the truth._

Horsa stood up, "He hasn't left. Wortikur knows the risk all too well."

Noryc turn his head to face Horsa, "So are we just going to wait here in an open clearing for your little puppy to show up?"

"If we must." Horsa's voice of authority came in to play. Noryc sighed in boredom and annoyance.

Dougal smiled, "You are really worried about him, aren't you?"

"Don't be foolish, I like my investments close by." Horsa stated, depriving his voice of worry. Of course he was worried. Like most Saxon chiefs, he had developed the flaw of attachment to the poor slave. They'd been through enough that Horsa couldn't imagine life without the wolf-man.

But Horsa couldn't admit that. It wasn't fair to the loyal Saxon's who served him, or to the other slaves who paid the annual serf's price.

Horsa continued to trace the scar on his hand. "What's taking him so long."

Bushes began to rustle, and Horsa turned to see a wolf-man panting, with his hands on his knees, "Speak….of…the….devil" Wortikur took a deep breath, "and he shall…appear."

"What took you so long?" Horsa growled. He noticed the Wortikur's aura had run out.

"I had a….little tussle." His breath had finally returned.

Horsa nodded, "Well, you get last pick, Dougal, he's all yours."

Dougal smiled and shrugged, "There are worse partners."

"So, lets head out." Horsa said with a grin.

They marched east, in the direction of the artifacts that the Professor had told them about. The journey was smooth, too smooth in fact. Where were the Grimm?

They finally got to an old broken-down castle with pillars around it. There were several white chess pieces. Horsa walked up to the knight and glanced at Noryc, "Hey look, it's a white horse."

Noryc snorted.

"Well, I guess we all trust our white horse now, don't we?" Dougal said, picking up the identical piece.

They all chuckled a bit, and Horsa was actually happy to see Wortikur laugh. Indeed, a huskarl was a slave, but they were treated like warriors all the same. Finally, it seemed Wortikur had dismissed the idea that he was different, and had come to accept his role as a member of Horsa's personal army.

A low rumble was heard beneath the earth, and the laughter stopped. Something was wrong.

Horsa felt the rumble again, south. Very close.

He looked at Noryc, "Want to go check it out, sounds like fun."

Noryc scoffed, "We have no obligation to deal with whatever that is."

Horsa grinned, "True, but if we stay idle, then people will start thinking we are cowards. We can't have that now can we?"

Noryc growled, "Make the call already, I couldn't care less!"

Horsa turned to Dougal, who replied, "We will follow you."

Horsa laughed, "Well then let's go!"

They stowed their "relics" in their furs before running toward the rumbling.

As the group of Saxon approached the noise, Horsa ran behind a tree to get a view. Noryc followed, by hiding behind a parallel tree on other side of a bush between the two, which Dougal crawled in. Horsa did a careful search to see Wortikur behind Noryc.

Horsa turned to see the "peers"(As they were called) that were launched into the forest with him were fighting a weird spider monster with a barbed tail. Legend had it that the tail's point wasn't even the most dangerous part. What were they called, "Scipios" or something like that? What ever they were, this one was certainly angry, flailing about trying to crush the blonde boy who had woke Horsa earlier that morning.

Noryc whispered, "Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go crush that thing!" Noryc, who's enthusiasm had returned with interest.

Horsa growled back, "Not yet, I want to watch something."

Horsa was…. Afraid. For some reason, Horsa felt his heart race and sweat pour at the sight of the boy, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Was it the sword? True, the Saxon's believed many things that would be called "superstition" but even they knew that a weapon was only as good as its master.

The boy was flailing about, telegraphing his attacks in such a way that Horsa was sure he'd fake out at the last minute. But the boy didn't.

No that wasn't it, the sword or mastery of- wasn't the problem. This boy just…radiated Aura. Like his body was producing so much that it couldn't contain it all.

The Scipio monster began to swing its sharp claws, knocking the boy onto a stone led where a bridge had collapsed.

Horsa had seen all he needed to. He turned to Noryc.

Noryc smiled, "Now?"

Horsa grinned back, "Dibs." And charge in, leaving a shocked (and angry) Noryc, who swore and rushed behind him.

/*-*/

Ruby watched as poor Jaune was launched across on the broken-down bridge. That left her, Yang, Wiess, and Pyrrha. Ruby turned to Yang, who nodded, flashing a peace sign as she took her boxing stance. Ruby turned to Weiss, who seemed too focused on the Grimm to pay her any mind. Ruby turned to Pyrrha, who gave a confident smile, and stood ready with her spear.

Ruby took a deep breath and-

Suddenly, a blur of brown and peach slammed into the side of the scorpion Grimm, knocking it a few steps to the side. The Saxon Horsa was the blur, and while still in the air, a spear appeared in his hands, which Horsa stabbed straight into the Grimm's back, before dropping to the ground, and stabbing the middle-right leg with a small sword.

"You're fighting me, you ugly sack of crow dung!" The Saxon shouted, leaving a slightly stunned…well everyone.

Horsa jumped up to avoid the pincer grab that was coming, before grabbing the spear and stabbing the left-middle leg.

The Scorpion Grimm's tail swing around, knocking Horsa into a tree, as he let out a growl in pain.

The left pincer came in as Horsa was getting to his feet, only the Grimm to recoil as another short sword was imbedded in the inner claw.

"HAHA! Always leave home with a spare!" The Saxon taunted, before rushing forward to punch the Grimm in the eye.

Ruby stepped forward to help, but the big Saxon stopped her, "He called dibs."

Ruby started, "I can't just-"

"He called dibs." The big Saxon repeated, glaring down at her.

"But what if He-" Ruby pleaded but was cut off.

"He called dibs!" The large Saxon shouted, "He-gets-first-try." As is to prove his point, the Saxon clapped for each word.

Ruby leaned over, "He needs help NOW!"

"Come on, he has thi-" The big Saxon turned around to see Horsa caught in between two claws, with his arms outstretched to keep them from closing.

Jaune poked his head up to watch the situation, his face betraying his terror.

Ruby stepped forward, only for the Faunus to step in, "If you go to help him, I am obligated to kill you to keep from interfering in the fight."

Ruby's foot reverse, "What."

The shorter Saxon piped in, forming a three-man ring around them, "He won't take the humiliation well."

Jaune stood up and walked toward the Grimm, his sword and knees shaking.

Ruby felt hopeless for a moment, before something changed.

Horsa's screams had gone from desperation, to a sort of pain mixed with concentration. She looked closely, and could swear she saw arcs of electricity pulsing off of the Saxon's skin.

Suddenly, Horsa's muscles all seemed to expand, and He forced open the Pincers. Horsa used his left leg to hold open the right claw, and raised his right fist before smashing the Grimm's exoskeleton. The Grimm started to dissolve, but not before surging it's tail forward.

Ruby acted quick, and used her semblanceto rushing in, grabbed Horsa, and bolted out using momentum. She stopped, panting from the weight she had just carried, before looking at a slightly confused Saxon, who seemed to lose the confusion rather quickly.

The Faunus stepped forward, his sword drawn, "I warn-"

Horsa raised a hand, "Relax, the fight was over, and she….save my life from a cheap shot."

Horsa walked over the dissolved mound, and pulled out his sword. Then He did something no saw coming.

Horsa got on his knees, and bowed his head, raising the sword over it, "You saved my life, I will repay that debt in the future."

Ruby stepped back, not sure of the attention she was getting. The Faunus looked at Horsa, and mirrored his actions.

Ruby backed away, raising her hands, "Guy's please, just forg-"

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead. It was a Nevermore.

Horsa stood up, "Dougal, Noryc, you want this one?"

The Large Saxon growled, "BAH, I wanted the fun one."

The Shorter Saxon pressed a button on his pike, and it molded, shifting to produce a gun that looked like it was made to hunt whales with. He aimed down the sights for three seconds as the Nevermore veered around.

A loud "Ping" was heard as a massive amount of smoke left the barrel, followed by a screech and descending black mass.

"Not bad for an old church boy huh." The shorter Saxon said.

/*-*/

Team RWBY, that's their name. Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. She was assigned to lead, for some reason.

But the start of the show-

"Team HNDW" Professor Ozpin said, "Consisting of Team leader Horsa Lanzert, Noryc Prohvus, Dougal Godwinson, and uh Wortikur with no last name."

The Faunus looked over at Horsa, and held his arms out, as though looking for an explanation. Horsa raised his arms apologetically.

Ozpin spoke up, "ahem, I now proclaim your initiation into Beacon Academy, Complete!"

Ruby left, thinking about how strange the world was getting. Saxon's were here, in beacon, as students not raiders. One thing was for sure: no one knew what the future held for them.


	8. Rights of Birth

**MerendinoEmiliano: There will be an exchange of knowledge and culture, and hopefully a good arc of character development for both parties involved. As for the Latin, I was wondering because Italian is the closest thing to a modern Latin language.  
**

**/*-*/**

A knock roused Horsa from his bed, carefully placed at the right corner of the room to avoid any electrical sockets.

His eyes were blood shot, and he was most certainly tired. Horsa couldn't help it. These beds were too soft, too easy on the back. Horsa felt like he was sleeping in mud, set to drown at any point.

Judging from the stirring of his men, Horsa assumed they had just as much trouble with the horribly spongy beds.

Another knock struck his doorway. Horsa opened the door to find one of the elder staff standing there. He didn't seem to have the look of fear in his eyes, only annoyance, and the staff worker held up a sign stating, "Wake Up call."

Horsa nodded, "Thank you, elderman."

The old man growled before walking off, grumbling.

Horsa opened the blinds, allow the sun to shine through, much to Noryc and Dougal's displeasure.

"Bah, You bugger," Noryc growled.

"It's time for class." Horsa stated, to which Dougal nodded.

Wortikur was still sleeping, oddly comfortable.

Horsa grabbed the Wolf-Faunus, and the tore him out of bed. Wortikur jerked around, standing up and quickly punching Horsa in the face.

Horsa, who was more shocked by the action than hurt blinked as he readjusted his head.

Noryc and Dougal both looked shocked, getting closer to the two as to quickly restrain Horsa.

Horsa simply laughed, surprising both Wortikur and the other Saxons, "Well that was nicer wake up call, really gets the blood flowing."

Wortikur slumped down, both slightly scared and embarrassed, "Sorry."

Horsa blinked, "Sorry? That was one hell of a punch! We might make a full Saxon out of you yet."

Wortikur shook his head, "You aren't mad?"

Horsa growled, "Oh I am mad. Mad at these people for not showing me the directions to the mess hall. I am hungry, let's go."

The two other Saxons looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Wortikur wasn't going to die today.

Team HNDW made their way around the campus, going to the orientation area, then to the old lodging area before they finally found directions (Apparently no one had a good opinion of Saxons).

Several of the students were already seated and eating, but they all stopped when Horsa threw open the double doors. The air was thick with fear, and hints of respect. Good, the people knew their place.

Team HNDW approached the line. The meal was scrambled eggs, toast, bacon strips and hash browns.

Horsa placed a portion of each on his plate and found a table with the Bunny girl and her team. He sat down, and the team members quickly got up, one of them throwing Horsa an annoyed glance as the bunny girl scrambled away. It was great to be respected.

Some might argue that Horsa was using fear, but he had done nothing to inspire such a reaction. All he was doing was sitting down and eating, along with his band of warriors. Thus, He had developed such a reputation for being so powerful, that everyone respected his territory.

_Almost everyone_ Horsa thought as the white haired girl from team RWBY sat down _right next_ to Horsa.

"Hello there." She started, "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation."

_Great another 'Oh I'm special because my daddy is special and holds influence so you should respect me."_ Horsa's mind growled, his lack of sleep not helping Horsa's mood, "Get away, now." He said through grit teeth, already annoyed.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I am Wiess Schnee-" The girl started but was cut off.

"I heard your name and title. I don't know or care why you think that means anything to me." Horsa barked.

"Well I will have you-" Wiess started.

"I just said I don't care who you are." Horsa growled, clenching a fist. Noryc and Dougal sat down, and started another one of their theological debates.

"I'll have you know; my family has good relations with several high-ranking Saxon officials." Wiess stated before jerking around and walking away.

"Wait, did you say you know high ranking officials?" Horsa stretched out his hand.

Wiess turned, bristling with her enormous pride, around, "My family does."

"Do you know what that changes?" Horsa asked, leaning in.

She leaned in, "What?"

"Nothing," Horsa whispered, before pulling away, "What another Saxon thinks of you is none of my concern. If you assume, we all share the same relationships as a konigundrr or chief, then you truly know nothing about us."

Weiss backed up, embarrassed by her humiliation she had suffered from this event and went over to the table where her team resided.

Horsa crunched on the bits that this academy called strips of bacon. At least it had a nice crunch to it. The "hash browns" turned out to be just plain potato cut into strips, nothing was "hashed" with the potatoes. The scrambled eggs seemed to be seasoned with salt and black specks. The toast was actually coated with butter.

Horsa bit into the toast. Soft, perhaps they added yeast. No, that wasn't it, it was white bread. White bread, an expensive food, reserved for only the wealthiest Saxons. Horsa could easily afford it, but he would never actually pay to have it baked. It was a pointless bread, one that went from the mouth to the bowels, never touching the belly. Horsa ate it anyway.

Horsa made sure to reserve a strip of bacon for Wortikur, as the wolf-man especially loved these tinny portions of pork.

Wortikur responded by passing Horsa his eggs.

Noryc traded his toast for Dougal's bacon.

Suddenly everyone at the table stopped. They all smelled it, a beast nearby.

Everyone else didn't seem to notice, so perhaps it was a pet. Horsa looked at Dougal, who shook his head slightly. No threat.

Horsa relaxed finished his meal, and went to the room the little card told him to at 9:00 AM? They hold classes based on numbers? That was incredibly stupid in Horsa's mind. Lessons should be taught when the sun was just over the highest tree, not based on a number.

Horsa found a seat in the front-right row, and laid back to doze off.

/*-*/

"AND POP!" A voice shouted, " The beast was dead, all thanks to my grandfather's advice!"

Horsa stirred away, looking up to see a man with grey hair neatly combed, and an incredible mustache that Horsa immediately held great respect for.

Horsa also noticed the beautiful blonde over in seat across from him. She made a gesture under the table at the man who was speaking, and Horsa couldn't help but chuckle internally.

He also noted that she was in the same party as Ruby, and had a similar scent, though slightly different. Siblings? Half-Siblings?

The girl, Ruby… Horsa would pay her back quickly, as he hated being indebted to someone for long. Honor was honor, but it was still best to ensure that you were always on even footing.

Horsa felt something tap his shoulder, and he turned to see Dougal passing him a notebook. Horsa opened it as Dougal nodded at Horsa. It was a copy of the notes Dougal had taken earlier. Horsa's debts were racking up.

He turned to listen to the professor's tale of glory. Where he'd killed a 'Nevermore' and an 'Ursa'. Bah these black-beast- Grimm names, were too confusing. Horsa scratched his head as the man rambled on, and Horsa's respect for the man had diminished to nothing.

Finally, the man spoke with pride, "To conclude, a hunter must be Honorable, noble, compassionate, wise!"

Horsa noticed that none of those things held the same meaning to Saxons as they did to the other people. He also noted that Atlesian girl, what was her name, Whisp? He only remembered important names.

Anyway, the girl was clearly annoyed with Ruby, who was having fun. There was nothing wrong with having fun, and Horsa couldn't quite understand what Whisp's anger was about. Leaders had to relieve stress through games and playful pranks, or they might not release it in time for battle, and fight with a cloudy mind.

The man continued, "Do any of you possess such noble qualities?"

Whisp sharply raised her hand, "I do sir!"

The man's smile was tangible, "Well then step right up." He said, gesturing to a cage beside him, "And face your foe."

Whisp stepped forward, and the man undid the hatch.

Horsa leaned on his desk, eager to get a look at what ever monster the school had prepared for them. The smell of the beast was coming from that cage.

Horsa didn't need to see any more. He had recognized the smell, but not known why. Now, with the screeching and banging from the cage, Horsa knew it was a boar. This girl was going to die entertaining him.

/*-*/

_Great_ Yang thought,_ Wiess gets the first fight_.

Blake watched intently; her eyes glued to Wiess's posture.

Suddenly, the Saxon Horsa grunted, and Yang turned to see him reclining in his chair.

Yang noticed how his features had become more defined, and a thin layer of fat had started to form on the Saxon's arms and legs. She had no doubt that under his furs, there would be an identical layer of fat.

His beard really stretched, covering his neck, but not completely obscuring his mouth. His eye brows were pleasantly defined, though in an intense, angry gaze.

Yang jerked back to see Wiess launched back by the Boarbatusk, it's screeches echoing through the room.

Wiess took her stance, readying her blade to cut. The Boarbatusk charged at her, and Wiess struck the tusks to no avail. Wiess stepped to the side as the Boarbatusk slammed into the wall, before turning around and charging again at Wiess.

Ruby shouted, "Weiss, you have to hit its back."

Wiess shouted as she evaded, "Shut UP! I know what I am doing."

Yang heard a low growl, and turned to see the Saxon Horsa gritting his teeth in anger. What was his problem?

Wiess evaded another charge, returning to where she started.

Ruby stood up, but Wiess shot her down, "I don't need your help!" Goodness, did she have to be so mean to poor little Ruby.

Wiess jumped over the Boarbatusk, avoid its fifth charge. She kept slashing at it's Tusks; Why? Even Yang could tell that those tusks weren't going to break anytime soon.

Wiess suddenly closed her eyes. Yang got up to help, before the Boarbatusk charged again, and Wiess lunged forward, slashing the left-back layer of the Grimm's flesh. It wasn't a deep wound, but the Boarbatusk was hurt and that was a start.

A loud growl of frustration was heard from Horsa, who's fist seemed to stretch the gloves he was wearing with how tightly Horsa clenched a fist.

The Boarbatusk screeched in anger, and Wiess charged again, this time, slashing lower, but still enough to cause the Grimm to lose its balance, and fly into HNDW's row of desks.

The Grimm turned to Wiess one more time, and began to pat the ground, getting ready for another charge. Wiess loaded her gravity dust, and launched the Boarbatusk into the air when it charged, flining it over beside Professor Port.

Wiess sighed with relief, "See?" She said, as though waiting for praise.

A light, mocking clap was heard from Horsa, who's anger hadn't diminished, "Congratulations, you _almost _killed a boar on your own."

Professor port jerked away as the Boarbatusk rose, letting out a ferocious screech.

Yang and the rest of Team RWBY got up to jump in, until Horsa said, "To hell with all of you, I'll take this thing myself."

The Boarbatusk began to pat the ground for another charge.

Wiess jerked around, "Absolutely not, this is my grimm, I DON'T ne-"

Horsa shouted, "I've tolerated your mockery for long enough. I will show you all how to killed this Boar so I can get on with my day!"

Horsa stepped forward, and held out a bolt-action rifle, and fired into the Boarbatusk's tusks, drawing its attention away from Ms. Schnee. The bullet exploded into icy fragments, scattering across the floor.

Horsa tossed the rifle to Wortikur, commanding, "Have that clean before class is over."

Horsa then reached into his boot, drawing out a small short sword, and donning a low stance. He grinned as the Boarbatusk charged.

But rather than jump out of the way, Horsa stepped forward, lowering his arm even further before slashing upward in clean swift motion. The Boarbatusk slid into the best and began to dissolve.

Everyone stared at Horsa who looked back, "That's how you kill a boar."

Wiess looked shocked, "What? How?"

Horsa groaned, turning back to her, "You slash it's throat when it charges, kill's it almost instantly."

Wiess shook her head, still shocked.

Horsa smiled a sinister, smug smile, " My father hunted the largest pigs, both among men and beasts. He taught the skill, along with many other gifts."

Horsa then sat down, for another one of Professor Port's lectures, which he quickly started after recovering.

/*-*/

Wiess walked up to Horsa later that day, "Can I ask you a question?"

Horsa glared at her, sitting in the park bench with a very lax posture, "No, You can buzz off before I offer your body up to Wotan."

Wiess lowered her gaze, sadly. Somehow, she was the least popular person at this accursed school. She glanced up, hoping to see he was joking, but no such luck. He was deadly serious.

She began to walk away, when another Saxon voice spoke up, "Come on, hear her out?"

Wiess turned to see the shortest of the Saxons, Dougal sitting up with a shy smile.

Horsa growled at him, "_You _can hear her out, listen to her problems, be a good little Christian boy. I will be a warrior and worry about the important people." To prove his point, Horsa went over to the other bench where the other team members were staying.

Dougal turned to Wiess, "Let's take a walk."

They walked around the park, and Dougal seemed to have his eyes fixed on the trees.

Wiess kept waiting for the right time to ask her question. What would he say? Was this a prank this Dougal intended to play?

Finally, Dougal spoke, "Truly beautiful, isn't it?"

Wiess was shaken out of her thoughts, "What?"

Dougal corrected himself, "The trees, the flowers, the beasts that roam among them. God's magnificent creation at work."

Wiess awkwardly continued, "I guess-"

Dougal didn't seem to stop, "Every flower, tree and beast, holding a purpose in the grand design of the universe. Every blade of grass, every sparrow, working for his glory."

Wiess sighed impatiently, "I didn't come to talk about theology."

Dougal nodded, "Right, I couldn't resist. Ask your question."

Wiess took a deep breath, "Why am I not the leader of our team?"

Dougal blinked, "You may want to think and pray about tha-"

Wiess groaned, "I am serious. Why would Professor Ozpin choose Ruby over me!"

Dougal stopped for a moment, before sighing, "What is wrong with Ruby?"

Wiess growled, "Everything! She's ditzy, doesn't take anything serious, obnoxious and loud. She is so irresponsible-"

Dougal interrupted, "What is she good at?"

Wiess blinked, "I'm sorry."

Dougal sighed, "Forgive my bluntness, but you_ aren't _a leader. You would be terrible."

Wiess backed away, "You don't even know me-"

Dougal interrupted again, "I know what I just heard. You only see everyone's weaknesses, a leader will know his team's strengths. You view leadership as a right, and not a burden to be undertook by only the most capable."

Wiess was red with outrage, "How dare you!"

Dougal groaned, "I have become your enemy because I speak the truth. Did you know I am terrible warrior."

Wiess's anger was replaced by curiosity_ why would Horsa bring him then?_

Dougal laughed, "I am seriously bad by Saxon standards of war. I am missionary, not a warrior. I spread the good news of the Lord Jesus Christ's victory over the fiend Death. Yet Horsa chose me"

Wiess shook her head, "Then-"

Dougal held up a finger, "Horsa chose me because I am a missionary. While I was away, on missions in Atlas and Vale, attending gatherings in Mistral, ministering to Vacuo, I learned thing. I learned languages, customs, how to greet people with compassion, how to casually insult someone. I learned how to bridge the gap between our cultural differences."

Wiess blinked, before the realization dawned on her.

Dougal, recognizing her epiphany nodded, "Horsa saw my knowledge and experience as far more valuable than another muscle head. He knew full well that they could hand any intense battle, but would never even make it past the gate if they couldn't understand your peoples."

Wiess nodded. She really did have a lot to learn.

Dougal smiled, " I did not want to come here. I had a mission planned and people to bring to God, but this felt more important. God wanted me here, perhaps for this very moment alone. I trust you understand what I am saying."

Wiess smiled, bowing her head, "Everything happens for a reason."

Dougal nodded, "Now go spend time with your team. You have bonds to make and kinships to forge."

Wiess walked away, feeling a little wiser, and very guilty. She would apologize to Ruby tonight.

**/*-*/**

**I would very much appreciate an answer to the request i made two chapters ago. I wont dedicate my resources to Jaune's character arc if no one wants it, but I do have idea's drawn out.**


	9. Furious Horse

**Merendinoemiliano: Thank you. I didn't want Wiess to be treated as an anti-sue, nor did I want her to be treated harshly for her upbringing.**

**/*-*/**

What was Horsa watching? He knew it was supposed to be a fight…but this made him sick. Horsa saw Jaune clash a SWORD with a MACE. What was wrong with the fool. It was clear that the boy Jaune, while he could take a hit, and possessed massive amounts of Aura, he had no experience in battle.

The other boy, Cardin, wasn't much better. While Cardin was indeed stronger, he continued to drag out the 'sparring match' as though there was glory to be had. Glory only came from two acts, fighting a fearsome, worthy enemy, and butchering a weak foe quickly. Cardin was flaunting the little skill it would take to beat Jaune. This was a mockery of the art of warfare.

Finally, the blow came, Jaune falling to the ground on his butt, with Cardin emerging the victor.

"That's enough!" Shouted the teacher Goodwitch, "This is just a sparring match, meant to show how the Vytal festival's tournament would be like. If your aura falls too low, you are defeated in the tournament, same goes for if you should fall out of the ring. The other kingdoms will be training in the same way, so be sure to practice if you want to win."

Horsa scoffed as Cardin began to walk through the crowd, earning light applause. Wortikur held up his hand for a high-five, saying, "Good fight."

Horsa mentally scoffed at the comment_ That was an aweful fight. It should have been over in seconds._

Cardin threw his hand up and missed Wortikur's. Was it intentional?

Cardin's face and mouth betrayed the answer, "Sorry, _dog_."

Wortikur flinched, for what ever reason. Horsa didn't understand how a warrior who he had fought with could endure spears and bullets, but word's from this boy shook him to the core.

Horsa grit his teeth, and Dougal interrupted with a cleared throat, "He doesn't understand what he is saying."

Horsa turned to his companion, "I'll make him understand. I'll make him understand for a whole year."

Dougal shrugged, " At least try to be understanding."

Horsa took a deep breath. Dougal was right, the fool had no way of knowing what he meant by insulting Horsa's huskarl.

Jaune's aura was back, not at full power, but more than it should have been.

Horsa needed to confirm something, with his own eyes and hands.

Goodwitch spoke into the microphone, "Is there anyone else who would like to have a sparring match?"

Horsa shouted, "I want to fight that boy Jaune!"

Even his own team members were shocked, except Noryc, who smirked.

Horsa began to make his way to the clearing through the crowd.

The teacher Goodwitch protested, "Absolutely not, Jaune has barely recovered-"

Horsa interrupted, "He's fine, his aura is practically restored."

She stopped, and looked at the meter, which was indeed almost at full.

Jaune was clearly panicking. Not a good sign for Horsa. Part of him was hoping that he was wrong. Horsa knew he had to test the theory.

Horsa went for the most obvious grab posture he could. He placed his left leg forward, bent the knee and Horsa straightened his right leg back. Horsa curled his left arm close to his body, and stretched out his right arm with an openhand.

All Jaune had to do was raise his shield to block Horsa's hand, and Horsa would concede.

Jaune stretched his sword out, as though he was going to try to flourish. Why? Horsa's mind was boggled at the thought.

Goodwitch sighed, and pause, "I suppose… you may begin."

Horsa lunged forward at half speed, surely enough for Jaune to-

Jaune stumbled back, terrified.

Horsa saw no further need to drag this out, he lunged forward and grabbed Jaune by the mouth, wrapping his finger's around Jaune's jaw, and raised him off the ground. Jaune frantically flailed about, desperate to try and cut Horsa.

Horsa tightened his grip, before slamming Jaune on his back into the ground.

A Siren blasted as Jaune's aura dissipated. He probably would have screamed if he still had air in his lungs.

There was no doubt in Horsa's mind. Jaune was not a warrior. He had no courage, he had no skill, he had no talent. Jaune did not belong here. Yet Horsa could only pity the miserable excuse for a man beneath him.

Horsa decided to show Jaune Horsa's greatest mercy, "Go home."

Jaune shook himself, rising off the ground to look at Horsa.

Horsa repeated himself, "Go home, you don't belong here. If you try to pretend otherwise, you will just die a pointless death. You don't have a fighting spirit and you don't have the strength to protect yourself, much less others. You are a burden on this administration, a waste of resources that could have better used on actual fighters. You are a smooth-skin, and I am insulted by your presence. So go home, and do us both a favor."

Jaune looked horrified. The room was silent, and even professor Goodwitch, who had ranted something about brutality to Horsa was stopped in her speech.

Horsa turned and saw pitiful, angry and sad expressions on the crowd's faces. Even Noryc looked disturbed by Horsa's speech. Did he overdo it?

Finally, Jaune got up, and walked off of the stage, looking very depressed. Horsa wasn't sure why, Horsa only spoke the truth.

His thoughts were interrupted when Noryc stepped up with a smile, "Come now my old friend, surely you need to work off some steam." Noryc drew his large axe.

Horsa grinned back, he did need this, " I suppose so." He drew his spear, and the two took back-leaning stance.

Professor Goodwitch walked between them, "Absolutely not, I will not allow you to hurt another student. You will be-"

Dougal, who had moved forward through the crowd tapped her shoulder, "You may wish to move. When Saxon's decide to fight, not even hell can keep them apart."

The professor turned to see the battle lust in the two's eyes. She quickly got out of the way as the two slammed into one another.

Horsa lunged forward with a stab from his spear, while Noryc raised his axe to chop down. Horsa raised is shield and blocked Noryc's chop, while Noryc evaded Horsa's stab by jumping to his right.

Horsa continued a barrage of stabs, which Noryc began to deflect with his Axe shaft. The clinks of metal clashing against metal rang throughout the auditorium.

Horsa stepped forward and implanted his knee into Noryc's stomach, causing Noryc to stagger back. Noryc quickly recovered and freed a hand from the axe to punch Horsa in the face, and the two resumed their dance.

Noryc took the lead, slamming the butt of his axe into Horsa's shield, stepping forward and bringing his knee to Horsa's side.

Horsa recovered from the blow, and slammed his shield into Noryc's head, knocking him back.

"That's enough, we get it, you guys like to fight." Goodwitch said, stepping between them, "You can settle this on your own time."

Horsa sighed, "So be it." He stretched out his hand.

Noryc took it an they locked hands.

/*-*/

"Wow, that didn't look too friendly, but man they are sure friends now." Jaune heard as he watched the two shake hands. He was amazed by what he saw, the Saxons fought so…blandly. He'd tales of crazed charges and flair, but these two seemed to never even try to spin.

The Saxon's looked in each other's eyes…before slamming their foreheads together, laughing. Blood began to drip from underneath their helmets.

Horsa cried out, "Ha ha, you haven't gone soft!"

"Neither have you!" The big Saxon, Noryc cheered.

Horsa continued to laughed, "Bah, let's go get a meal."

/*-*/

Again, these Saxons were causing problems. Jaune had recovered well enough, although the light in his eyes had faded.

Ozpin stepped in to his office from, having return from using the "facilities." He sat down at his desk and spun his chair around, lacing his fingers together, "Now what was it you wished to discuss?"

Glynda took a dep breath, composing herself, "It's about the Saxon's sir."

Ozpin nodded, "I heard that the one called Horsa had quite the demonstration a few days ago."

"Actually, Professor Ozpin, I have come to discuss today's matter." Glynda stated, the sound of complaint coming from her throat.

Ozpin sat up, "What has happened, was a student injured?"

Glynda carefully thought about the events of the day, "Today, when we were undergoing sparring train, Horsa assaulted a student."

"Was it in a sparring match?" Ozpin asked, eyeing her warily.

Glynda nodded, "Yes sir, but that is not the issue."

Ozpin relaxed his shoulders, "What is the issue?"

Glynda continued, "He told a student to leave. This is not the only factor, though, as classes which he is a part of have lower attendance rates. Several people are just far too afraid to justify to themselves that going to class if good."

Ozpin was silent. He began to tap his fingers, while thinking.

Glynda glanced at him before opening her mouth, "What's wrong?"

Ozpin remained silent.

Glynda was starting to get nervous, "Did I say something disturbing?"

Ozpin nodded, "Do you believe I made a mistake, inviting the Saxons here?"

It was Glynda's turn to think. She carefully weighed the Pros and Cons of the recent events. Finally, Glynda spoke, "I believe you had good intentions, but yes, I believe that allowing Saxons to come to this school was poor decision."

Ozpin nodded, "Very well, after the Saxons have eaten, have Horsa meet in here. I expel him, and accept responsibility for what comes next. Gods help us."

Glynda felt a wave of terror overwhelm her, as she realized what he meant, "After lunch?"

Ozpin nodded, "Hungry Saxons tend to act drastically."

Glynda nodded slowly, understanding what he meant.

/*-*/

The Saxons sat down at their table, and Horsa brought out a ceramic jar. Inside was salted pork. Noyrc Pulled out a wine-skin, and poured mead into the hollowed-out horns. Dougal passed around thin biscuits, and the group ate.

The meals that the school provided were delicious, but so small. As Horsa began to munch on the pork and biscuits, something seemed off. The food was good, but not as good as he remembered it. Horsa looked around to confirm the thoughts everyone was thinking.

Finally, Noryc spoke, "The School's spices certainly do add an extra flavor to food."

Horsa nodded.

Dougal smiled with a bit of sadness, "Indeed, when this is over, it will be hard to readjust to our normal eating habits."

Horsa sighed, depressed at the thought. Finally, he looked at Wortikur, who seemed focused on something happening behind them. Horsa snapped his fingers, "Hey Wortikur, what are your thoughts on the food?"

Wortikur's wasn't touched, and his ears were perked up, on high alert. Horsa turned his head warily, and lowered it below the table. Wortikur's tail was straight out, he was distressed. Horsa sat up and looked over his shoulder.

There was nothing of note going on behind Horsa. Wait, the boy Cardin was doing something. He was pulling on the rabbit-girl's ear. Horsa turned to Wortikur, "Relax, we don't care what goes on if it doesn't affect us."

Wortikur wasn't listening. Horsa snapped his fingers in rapid succession.

Wortikur shook his head, and his ears relaxed. Horsa gave his best comforting smile, "Don't worry about the fool."

Wortikur slumped down and nodded.

Horsa continued to scoop out the salted pork. He began to eat, and even with the taste loss, the food was better when eaten with companions. The mead also dulled the taste of all food, so He didn't have to worry about it for too long.

Someone cried out behind Horsa. He didn't really care. That was until Noryc leaned over to look past Horsa, and he began to smirk, chuckling to himself.

Horsa was about to turn around when Noryc stood up, along with a shocked Wortikur.

Horsa suddenly felts a mass slam into his back, causing Horsa to spill his mead and pork all over the table. The _last _of his mead and pork. Horsa paused, starring at the mess before him, slowly processing what he had lost.

The Room was silent, except for the foot steps that seemed to run and the opening of doors.

Horsa turned around, and saw the fool Cardin standing, shocked and most certainly terrified. His group members were the same.

Horsa looked down to see a mop of Blonde hair sitting on the floor. The anger that swelled with Horsa stopped. Instead, the anger became rage, hatred. Horsa lowered his hand, and picked up Jaune by the hair. Jaune, who had a bruise on his cheek, and Horsa's intelligence won out. He became to piece together what had happened.

But what Horsa pieced together would have required that Jaune actually challenge a stronger foe.

A Young, Innocent voice cried out, "Don't hurt him!"

Horsa turned to see Ruby, with her arms out stretched, "I'm calling in that favor."

Horsa also saw the red-haired girl standing defensively, and saw the other members of Jaune's team readying for a fight.

Horsa looked down at the boy, before dropping Jaune. Horsa spoke with the calmest voice he had, "I wasn't going to hurt him, save your favor."

Horsa was not a tyrant. He did not punish people for being objects in a crime. He only punished the one who started it.

Horsa turned to Cardin, and began to walk slowly toward the bastard.

_/*-*/_

_Horsa rose off the ground, his teeth grit in rage. Horsa had tried so hard to breach Johan's defenses, but being only 14 years old had its issues._

_His father glared down at him._

_Horsa charged again, and his father kicked him in the chest, again. Little Horsa flew back against the dirt and rock on the ground._

_Johan growled, "Are you mad!"_

_Horsa roared in response, jumping to his feet and rushing at Johan. His father punched him in the forehead, knocking Horsa on his back,_

_Johan continued with a calmer voice, "I can tell. No more sparring for the day."_

_Horsa's anger rose, along with the shock, "I am going to win!"_

_Johan snorted, "Not like that you aren't. Your mind is clouded, and I can tell."_

_Horsa shouted, "_YOU _told me to use my anger!"_

"_I SAID USE _it,_ Not have it use you!" Johan took a deep breath, "If You are strong, let your enemy believe you are weak. If you are weak, let your enemy believe you are strong. If you are Calm, be like the fire in forests. If you are angry, be as still as the rocks."_

_/*-*/_

Well Horsa was still now, and Dougal knew it.

Dougal cried out as Horsa slowly walked towards Cardin, "I can't defend you if you kill him!"

Horsa couldn't stop the growl from ex=scaping his throat, "I won't." He continued walking towards the now terrified and retreating Cardin. Horsa did have to add a disclaimer, "I think."

Cardin's leg was caught on the bench he was backing up toward, and he stood still. Horsa walked until he was two feet(2/3 meter) away from Cardin.

The two starred at each other, Cardin finally getting the full display of size difference between them.

Horsa took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

Cardin blinked.

Horsa continued, "I assume you must have a reason for antagonizing these people. Do you want tribute from them?"

Cardin shook his head, "What, no."

Horsa blinked, "You can't want respect, as they seem to fear and respect you pretty well."

Cardin began to shift uncomfortably, no longer paralyzed by fear. That was his second worst decision he'd today.

Horsa lunged forward, grabbing Cardin by the throat, resulting in a jolt from CRDL. Horsa raised his second victim of the day off the ground with one arm, "Are you looking for a worthy foe? I wouldn't have guessed as you seem to find joy in tormenting a pathetic excuse for a warrior who clearly has never seen a day of battle in his life."

Cardin began to kick the fatty-dense chest Horsa had, gritting his teeth and struggling.

Horsa let out a beastly growl, "If you are looking for a fearsome foe, I can fill the part."

To prove his point, Horsa slammed Cardin against the table, before releasing Cardin's neck to throw a punch with Horsa's right hand, following it up with a left punch. Cardin, although doing his best to defend, was still recovering from the shock of Horsa's initial assault.

Horsa grabbed Cardin's head with both hands, and slammed his own against the poor fool. Horse then decided to go back to punching.

"Come on, show me your martial prowess that you hold so much pride for. Let me see that fearsome warrior that makes you feel so superior." Horsa annunciated each sentence with a hooked punch in Cardin's face.

A hand pulled on Horsa, "That's enough man, come on, you're killing him."

Horsa turned to see it was one of this fool's team members, "Don't worry, after I am done your little boyfriend, I'll have some for you too! I got enough for all of your asses!"

Horsa turned back to continue to punch Cardin.

Suddenly, a much more familiar voice cried out, "That is enough!"

Horsa turned this time to see Professor Goodwitch standing, looking horrified at what she was watching.

Horsa climbed off the brunette fool, and began to walk back to his table.

Goodwitch stopped him, "Oh, no, you and your team are coming with me!"

Horsa turned around, confused. What was happening now?


	10. Expulsion verus Peace

**Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you are doing well.**

**/*-*/**

The Saxon sat comfortably in the chair, staring at Professor Ozpin, who was tapped his fingers nervously.

Horsa blinked in silence. The three people in the room, Horsa of the Saxons, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon academy, all sat in silence.

Finally, Ozpin decided to stop wasting time, "Do you… know why I called you in here?"

Horsa snorted, "Well it can't be good. You reek of fear and sorrow. Are you going to ask me to leave?"

Professor Ozpin sat in silence.

Horsa growled, "Come now, either ask or quit wasting my time."

Ozpin turned to Professor Goodwitch, "Didn't you wait until they were done eating?"

Glynda responded with, "I had to interrupt them eating for the sake of another student."

Ozpin nodded, "And what were you doing to that student?"

Horsa laughed, "I was beating him to a pulp."

Ozpin shook his head, "Wrong question, why were you beating this student to a pulp?"

Horsa scoffed, "He provoked me. He-"

A knock was heard on the door. When Glynda answered it, Dougal forced his way in, "My apologies, I am here as an interpreter."

Ozpin shook blinked before asking, "An interpreter?"

Dougal replied with, "Yes, there is a big cultural difference between our peoples, and I have experience with both. Also, some words translate better than the direct meaning that our two languages have."

Ozpin nodded, "Very well, ask him why he attack another student."

Dougal turned to Horsa, and began to speak in the Saxon language, "What drove you in that assault?"

Horsa replied with the same language, "He challenged me with mead. He also deserved to be cut down to size."

Dougal turned to Ozpin, "When mead or Alcohol is spilled on a Saxon noble, it's a sign of challenge or lack of authority."

Ozpin turned to Dougal, "Ask him why he would attack over something so petty."

Dougal replied to Ozpin, "Respectfully, I don't have to. We Saxon's do not take challenges lightly, as the White Fang knows."

Ozpin took a deep breath, "I called you in here to expel you from my school. I have not, however, clearly explained what is expected of you. Therefore, I will give you one last warning, you may not physically attack a student. I want you to make an oath to agree to this."

Dougal turned only to find Horsa standing up, "No, I will not."

Ozpin blinked, "I require that you do so to ensure the safety of our students."

Horsa said again, "I will not swear an oath to allow those who deserve to be struck and beaten to go with out-"

Dougal shouted, at Horsa, "I call in your debt!"

Indeed, He invoked their homeland's tongue, which meant he was serious. But why did Dougal have to do it now?

/*-*/

Ozpin was not sure what the student Dougal just said, but Horsa seemed to tense up.

Horsa muttered something in his native language, and Dougal responded with a fierce growl, and string of words. Ozpin tapped his fingers nervously, eagerly watching Horsa. True, he would find a new body due to his _condition_, but any students who died here would not get the same treatment.

Horsa sat in silence, before growling something. Dougal let out an exasperated sigh, before shouting at Horsa.

Ozpin spoke up, "Please try to keep-"

Dougal raised a finger at Ozpin. Horsa thought for a moment, before slowly stating something to Dougal, to which the shorter Saxon sighed and nodded.

Horsa stood up and walked towards the door. Glynda raised her voice, "You are not dismissed!"

Horsa's response was to wave off with his hand. Glynda turned bright red with anger.

Ozpin decided that it was best that he step in to avoid any outbursts, "Let him go."

The professor then turned to Dougal, "I suppose you have something to say?"

Dougal clapped his hands in a faked excitement, "Well, I got him to give his oath to not kill or maim anyone outside of sparring."

Glynda turned to Ozpin, "That doesn't mean anything. If he wanted to, he could revoke it at anytime before burn us alive."

Dougal stepped in, "First of all, we don't burn people alive. Secondly, I don't appreciate you calling my friend dishonorable."

Ozpin nodded before asking, "How did you get him to agree with you?"

Dougal laughed, "He owes me several debts. When Horsa would out on raids, he would leave Noryc and I in charge of protecting his tribes. I called in one of those debts."

Ozpin blinked, "I see, so we would have to help him something dire before Horsa would agree to any of our conditions."

Dougal scoffed at the last word, "I would be grateful he has been so accommodating, most likely due to the fear of return to the tribes in shame. I would not test how much this fear will last, however."

Ozpin leaned forward, "Why is Horsa so resistant to our authority."

Dougal blinked a few times, before sighing, "That is your first problem. You associate status with authority. Horsa does not see it that way. He is carving out his own influential state within your school, and you are resisting. He is simply trying to gain authority within Beacon through typical Saxon means."

Glynda rolled her eyes, "He's attack students, defying professors, damaging equipment. How is he 'Carving out a state'?"

Dougal pressed his fingers to his forehead, "This was a mistake, inviting us here."

Ozpin stopped breathing for a moment. Even the Saxons believed it was a bad decision. He finally spoke, "What do I need to do to get him to obey the rules of this school."

Dougal, still covering his eyes, groaned, "If your schools 'rules' could pick up an axe and beat Horsa down, then he would happily follow them. Unfortunately, you are still asking the wrong questions."

Dougal then lowered his hands to the chair's arm rests and looking at Ozpin with a look that beckoned him to respond.

Ozpin leaned back, "What is the right question?"

"What did _we_ do wrong?" Dougal said with a tone of annoyance.

Ozpin sighed, "Okay, what did we do wrong?"

Dougal began right away, "First of all, you invited any Saxon. Naturally, Horsa sees this as a guest invitation. He expects to still be allowed his rights and liberties that he has in the homeland. Horsa is instead greeted to a school which commands. That is the biggest mistake you made."

Ozpin blinked, "You don't have any authority in your lands?"

Dougal shook his head, "No one can command another in our kingdoms. Every tribesman who follows a chief does so of his own free will. Any attempt to infringe on that freedom is deal with, violently. Horsa is a chief, and a very influential one at that. He doesn't take kindly to any solid 'no' or 'you can't'. Furthermore, because Horsa is a chief, he used to having influence in areas, being an arbitrator and a protector. He needs a tribe to protect, so he is choosing among your students to feel useful. Instead, you have said that we are subordinates, which angers all of us, but especially Horsa."

Ozpin nodded, "You hate being told what to do, but how can I govern and protect my school if we don't have rules?"

Dougal gave an understanding nod, "You need Horsa to shift his moral code overnight. That is unreasonable for any of us. Especially Horsa, who is the son of Johan _Ahyfend_. Johan the Destroyer. He has a proud history of chiefly wisdom and fierce warrior-blood."

Glynda stepped in, "Now you are invoking gods?"

Dougal turned to her, "Johan is no god. He is very much our Greatest king. He is also the reason I am here in this world today."

Ozpin tried to return the focus to the original conversation, "I need him to follow the school's policies."

Dougal immediate groaned, "You won't. Not all of them at least, and not fully. If you try to make him follow your policies absolutely, he will burn this place down before winter."

Ozpin perked up, "You said 'fully'. What do you mean?"

Dougal clapped his hands once, "Negotiate a social contract with him. Horsa will abide by a fair deal, provided you keep up your end."

Ozpin couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of excitement, "Very well, We can talk and-"

Dougal raised his hand, "Respectfully, Horsa would laugh in your face. There is code to negotiating with Saxons that is very sacred to all of us."

Ozpin took a deep breathe, trying to calm his sudden drop in mood.

Dougal gave a smile, "I will help you prepare for the day of negotiation. First, let us set a time. How about the fifteenth, night of the full moon?"

Ozpin curled his head, "Why the full moon?"

Dougal, with his smile intact, explained, "We Saxon's typically hold the assembly on the full moon, and I think it will calm Horsa down to feel a return to the norm."

Ozpin nodded, "We have ten days to prepare, what all do we need."

Dougal smiled.

/*-*/

Horsa's teeth were grit.

Noryc knew better than to ask why, or bother with any small talk. He only asked, "Horsa, brother, why do you rage?"

Horsa took a deep breath, then another, "Dougal forced my hand, I do not like feeling manipulated."

Wortikur held up a half empty horn of mead, which he had saved from the table before the scuffle between the brown-haired fool and Horsa.

Horsa took another deep breath, "Keep it, that is your ration."

Wortikur shook his head, "It is my tribute to you, for your guidance and protection."

Horsa hesitated before grabbing the mead and downing it almost instantaneously.

The professor, one with glasses was continuously running around, inquiring about the Tributary Rebellion, which they called _The Second Saxon War_.

"Now! Despite the defeat in the first Saxon War, our governments do not currently serve the Saxon nation and Faunus slavery is outlawed in all nation's but the Saxon's, why do you think that is?"

Noryc perked up, ready to watch fools take shots at a question with an easy answer. He looked over and saw Horsa was still seething. Noryc was actually concerned for these people. If Horsa went off now, Noryc would happily join and butcher them all, and they wouldn't even stand a chance.

The yellow haired boy spoke up, "Aye uh, Saxons liked our poses?" He was asking a question, not giving an answer. Noryc looked around and saw the red-haired warrior woman doing gestures. Must be some sort of game they had.

Horsa's head lowered in anger, balling a fist.

Noryc leaned over, "Hey, I'm the _ulfiendyn_ not you, calm down my chief."

The professor shook his head, "No, that's not it, anyone else?"

The brown-haired fool, Cardin, spoke "It was a war right, one that we all won together."

The professor nodded, "That is correct, and why were Faunus freed?"

This time, the cat faunus spoke up, "Multiple freedom movements rose up after the war, and slavery was outlawed."

Before the Professor could respond, Horsa slammed his fist on the table, "You're all imbeciles! IT was MANPOWER! You wasted your men on foolish attacks into our lands, and had to offer slaves freedom from your stupid system of slavery with the hopes of beating us!"

The room was shaken by Horsa's rage. Horsa glared down at the blonde haired boy, before walking out storming out of the room.

/*-*/

Horsa seethed in his room, angry, regretful. How he wanted to go back home, not to the tribe of this land, but back to his father. To Hear "Good job, you are a worthy son of mine."

This was a foolish decision brought on by a quick pace of judgement and foolish expectation of wisdom from the University command. They were fools to think they could, and had any right, to command him.

He was Horsa, the Pale Horse, the bringer of death. He was the Son of _Grosse Konigundrr_ Johan, the Destroyer. He was older than anyone on this campus except for Dougal and Noryc.

Horsa took a deep breath as Wortikur perked up, and leaned his head out the window.

Horsa was a man, He was not weak, and his father did not raise a failure. Horsa would see this through, then burn this campus to the ground.

Horsa knew He would. Horsa was going to die before he got the chance.

He took another deep breath, before turning to Wortikur, "You need to be stronger. That boy Cardin is soft and weak. Pay him no mind, or beat his ass."

Wortikur didn't seem to be listening.

Horsa sighed, and reclined against the wall, the only solid thing in the school.

Dougal suddenly burst in, "Horsa, I have a solution to your ails."

Horsa glared at him.

Dougal raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I save you from expulsion. Do you want the shame of being the first and only Saxon to be invited and kicked out of a school in the same year?"

Horsa took a long breath in, before growling. He had a point. Horsa rolled his wrist, "Go on."

Dougal gleefully explain, "On the fifteenth of this month, they have agreed to make concessions to you."

Wortikur cocked his head, his eyes wide.

Horsa eyed Dougal, "Really?"

Dougal's smile wavered, "Well, they would like to make concessions to at least negotiate and minimize destruction."

"So, I have to give concessions as well?" Horsa growled, before sighing in defeat. These people were too stubborn to know they were out matched, it was probably the best deal he would get.

Dougal nodded, "But you will be given privileges that other students do not have."

Horsa would have to see about that.

"My master," Wortikur suddenly jerked towards Horsa, "Jaune did something wrong."

Horsa looked at Wortikur, "How is that my problem?"

Wortikur shook his head, "Something about a transcript, he faked something."

Horsa looked at Dougal, who lowered a hand to steady himself, "Is that important?"

Dougal nodded, "We didn't need transcripts because they didn't know how to measure our intelligence, but most students have to fill out a transcript to be reviewed before they are allowed into the school. If he is discovered, Jaune will likely not even be able to get a job for such a massive lie."

Horsa blinked, "So why should I-"

Wortikur's tail suddenly stood straight out.

Horsa looked at his Huskarl, "What now?"

Wortikur turned back to his master, "It seems Cardin was also listening to Jaune's conversation, we have a limited time frame to use this information."

Horsa thought for a moment.

Noryc spoke up, "We can use this to in the graces of the Academy."

Dougal nodded in agreement, "It would give us some extra leverage."

Horsa did agree that reporting this would make his life easier, and would remove that insult, Jaune, from the picture. But still something felt off.

Horsa sighed. He had made enough executive decisions alone, time to consult his advisors. "What do you guys think I should do?"

Noryc shook his head, "I am with you, whatever you decide."

Dougal tapped his finger against his own cheek, "This would ease the tension between our group and the Campus, and might show our usefulness."

Horsa nodded, "So you are for it."

Dougal nodded silently.

Horsa turned to Wortikur, " I want to know your thoughts. I trust you enough to not make a bad decision."

Wortikur stood silently, before asking, "Can I speak for a moment."

Horsa snorted, "I give you the floor."

Wortikur started, "I know he lied, and should be punished for that lie. I know he is weak, and offensive to you Horsa, my master. But at the same time, we would not be in this room if he had not woken us up on the day of initiation. I think we should return the favor, and help him. There is warrior within him we can use."

Horsa was silent, his face fell dark. "If there is a warrior within that child, I will shave my beard! But you still believe we should help him hide his lie?"

Wortikur nodded.

Horsa thought for a moment, allowing the himself to understand fully what every route meant.

He finally spoke with confidence, "I have decided, we will do nothing."

Dougal stepped back and even Noryc was surprised.

Dougal asked, "Why do nothing, we could get influence, or lay this to rest for good. Why walk the middle road?"

Horsa smiled, laughing, "I won't serve this school that does nothing but cause me ails. They have not earned my support. As for Jaune, I will consider my debt to him is paid by this silence, but not worth intervening on his behalf. Let's see what happens, maybe Jaune isn't a complete smooth-skin after all."

Everyone took passing glances at each other.

Finally, Noryc spoke up, "Seems fair enough. We will all follow your wisdom, my chief."


	11. Awoken Courage

**MerenDinoEmiliano: First of all, Thank you for a heartfelt review. Those are the reviews I write for. I love them, they let me know what you understand about the story, and things I need to be clearer about.**

**Second of all, you're right. I don't want to admit it, but you are right. I got a second opinion, and he also said that I went too far with the terror effect of the Saxons. I was trying to play on the fact that there was a sort of, barbaric invincibility associated with the Saxons along with fury and the ability to sack cities( Which Grimm can't do without other factors), but my second opinion agreed that it wasn't enough to warrant people skipping class to avoid them. So I guess I have a little bit of work to do on writing fear and terror.**

**/*-*/**

Noryc was awake at probably four in the morning. He didn't have need of the rest that his fellow Saxons did. Noryc was, after all, perfect in body. Indeed, his body did not need maintenance, which was not the same that could be said about his weapons.

_Horsa was pretty frustrated yesterday, huh,_ Noryc thought to himself as he examined the chips in his long-axe. The blade was also slightly bent to the left, from where Horsa had stabbed at it to gain an opening.

Noryc ran the whet stone along the axe-head circularly. It was a trick his father had discovered before the…incident. It was also the only valuable thing the pathetic excuse for a warrior left him.

Noryc only ever allowed his mind to go beyond his berserker duties when the others were asleep. He hated his father for dying in such a stupid way. Walhalla would not open for such a man, to die from a fall in a rock slide.

Noryc ran the rock along the blade again. His father had raised him, but far too softly. Noryc's father preferred kindness to discipline. Maybe that's why he died?

Noryc pulled out the cloth, given to him by Horsa's sister, Ida. He rubbed the blade of the axe until it was smooth. Only those who possess real talent would be the ones to enter Walhalla. Was he worthy? Noryc shook the thought from his mind. He would make himself worthy.

A knock on HNDW's door shook him from his thoughts,_ Finally!_

Noryc answered the door to look down at the red-headed Graeco-girl from the Jaune's team.

Noryc put on his best smile, "How have you come to waste my time?"

The girl looked up, wringing her hands a little. She was nervous, but not by his presence. May this would work?

Noryc slammed his fist against the door frame, "Speak, Woman!"

The girl took a deep breath, "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I am-"

Noryc did his fake growl, "Yes, I know, and I don't care. What do you need!"

Pyrrha tapped her fingers together, "I need to speak to your leader."

Noryc smirked, "Well, he's down the hall, to the right, down the stairs and into the library. You'll find a book on how to stop being a pain in our ass, and find that Saxon's don't have _Lea-_"

He felt her fist strike his chest. It actually hurt a little. Noryc was more surprised than angry. In fact, He thought he might fall in love with the girl. A fair body and fierce personality when provoked, perfection itself.

Pyrrha looked up at Noryc, dead in the eyes, "If you don't want me to waste your time, don't waste mine."

Noryc got a fierce grin, "I'll get Horsa."

Pyrrha blinked as he walked away. What, did she expect him fight her there? She made a very nice impression on him.

Noryc walked over to Horsa's space of floor, and began to lightly tap him with Noryc's feet. Horsa stirred, but didn't wake up.

Noryc leaned down and shook Horsa, "Come on, that girl, Pyrrha is at the door. She wishes to speak to you."

Horsa stirred, "Tell her to get lost."

Noryc continued to shake Horsa, "I don't think that will work."

Horsa growled, before slamming a fist into Noryc's face.

Noryc immediately retaliated, slamming his own fist into Horsa's nose.

Horsa bolted up, snorting through his busted nose. He turned to face his fierce ally.

Noryc flashed a thumbs-up. Horsa smiled and returned the gesture, "Thanks."

Noryc shrugged, "My pleasure."

Horsa climbed up, and grabbed his metal plate off the ground, and placed it against his chest. Horsa then wrapped the furs around it, making the tight layered armor that he typically wore. The Saxon chief then walked to the door.

Noryc couldn't resist listening in as the two began to converse.

Horsa growled, "What do you want?"

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha, a member of Team JNPR."

Pyrrha replied with an cheerful tone in her voice that was unnerving to Noryc. Was she faking being angry? Did these people not have the ability to sustain an emotion?

Horsa sighed, clearly too tired to even bother trying to sustain a fake anger. "Yes, Jaune's team, I know. What do you want?"

Pyrrha smiled, "_Well_, I don't know if you have noticed, but-"

Horsa began to close the door.

Pyrrha spoke up, "Wait! I want you to keep Cardin away from Jaune."

Horsa opened the door, "Why?"

Pyrrha blinked, "Well, Cardin has been bullying Jaune, and it needs to stop."

Horsa replied flatly, "No, I mean why would I extend my protection to the boy? What do I have to gain from this?"

Pyrrha was speechless. Noyrc couldn't help but snicker to himself. It was always funny when bright-eyed fools found how the world really worked.

Pyrrha seemed to take a second to recover before saying, "I have money, a lot from sponsors and supporters."

Noryc nodded to himself in agreement. Maybe she wasn't a fool after all.

Horsa scoffed, "Get lost."

Noyrc was going to stop jumping to conclusions because he seemed to be very wrong today. Perhaps Woten has cursed this day?

Pyrrha asked the question that plagued Noryc's mind, "What? Why?"

Horsa smiled, "I have little to gain from your money. Furthermore, Jaune is incredibly weak. To make him my tributary would be more trouble than it's worth. Even after I protected him, what then? Will I follow him his whole life to protect him from the slightest failure?"

Pyrrha desperately negotiated, "I just need Cardin off Jaune's back for a little while."

Horsa scoffed.

Pyrrha starred at him.

The two remained locked in silence a Horsa was clearly ready to end negotiations. Well, these were just more outright refusals.

Pyrrha inquired, "Well?"

Horsa sighed, "Manifest Destiny."

Noryc blinked. He wasn't expecting Horsa to actually justify himself.

Pyrrha asked, "What?"

Horsa repeated himself, "Manifest Destiny, do you know what that means?"

Pyrrha seemed to get nervous, "Isn't that what Saxons use to justify raids and wars?"

Horsa shook his head, "Manifest Destiny is the concept of truth. 'If you possess the strength, you possess the right'. So yes, we use it to explain why we have the right to do as we please. Manifest Destiny also has another aspect. 'There are those who are meant to lead, and those who are born to follow'."

The two remained silent. Noryc could practically hear the girl's soul being crushed by the facts that were about to be spoken.

"Jaune-is-weak" Horsa spoke slowly, as though she were stupid, "He is inferior in almost every way to Cardin. From strength to ferocity, Cardin is better. I say you should consider allowing Jaune to submit to Cardin."

Pyrrha practically shouted, "Absolutely not!"

"It would be easier on him," Horsa stated flatly, "Jaune is clearly too weak to be independent. Submitting to his bully would save him pain, and by paying tribute, give Cardin a reason to protect Jaune."

Pyrrha growled, "You don't know Jaune. He is determined, compassionate, inspiring. He deserves to be here."

Horsa leaned down, and Noryc barely caught what he said, "Moral-victories are an entitlement to the weak. They were made as a substitute for the real thing. He deserves to be here when he can stand on his own damn feet, and not hide a crutch in his pants."

Pyrrha recoiled, before saying "Sorry for wasting your time."

The door closed and Horsa walked back to Noryc, who blinked at him, "Sorry."

Horsa sighed, "Do you disagree with my decision?"

Noryc thought shrugged.

Horsa sudden growled, "Come on, I know you aren't dull."

Noryc spoke, "I don't know why you refused. Your mere presence would cause Cardin to soil his garments. It was easy money."

Horsa shook his head, "I stood on principle. Perhaps my master has started wearing off on me? Maybe I'll become a monk, and seclude myself from all joy in the world?"

They both laughed at the thought.

Horsa's laughter died down before he asked, "So you think I should take tribute?"

Noryc got serious, "No. We are not illusioned into believing anything but the truth. Rights only belong to those who are strong enough to keep them. Don't give the boy any more comfort than he deserves."

/*-*/

Horsa pulled out the seax from the tree, and jammed the spigot into the hole. He twisted the nozzle and watched as the sap began to flow.

_An Errand boy_ That's what he, Horsa Johansson, had become. Still, he had something to occupy his mind from the gnawing feeling that he had made the wrong decision.

Wortikur walked over to Horsa, "I got three jars, if you need one?"

Horsa shook his head, "No, I will do this myself."

He had to. A real man wouldn't take the easy, less experience route. Horsa had to hope to learn something from this.

Wortikur perked up, "Do you hear that."

Horsa stopped moving and listened. _Bees, very angry, enclosed bees_.

Horsa sniffed the air, a bear was nearby. Probably feeding to store for winter. He had been so distracted, Horsa had failed to notice the disturbed animals in the area. He had also failed to notice that his hand was now sticky with sap from the overflowing jar.

Horsa quickly rushed to close the spigot, and patted the tree, "Sorry friend."

When Horsa looked up, he saw Cardin with binoculars. He was probably about to do something that would reveal his parents had been sibling.

Horsa looked in the direction that Cardin was watching. He noticed that Pyrrha girl in the line of sight. Some people have no shame. Maybe he was going to have his balls crushed.

Horsa chuckled at the thought before he spotted Cardin's team, and Jaune, carrying too much sap for the current mission. Horsa looked at Wortikur, who stood in attention, "Let's go look."

They looped around the forest, careful to avoid the line sight from Winchester. They finally arrived to Cardin's left, spotting the box of very angry bees, who were enclosed. The sap, the bees. Now Horsa understood Cardin's plan, and he was furious. Why couldn't he have thought of that first?

Horsa watched with anticipation. Who ever got hit was going to have one hell of a painful death?

Horsa listened as they began to speak. Cardin growled, "Where's that overgrown bastard?"

Was he talking about Horsa? If so, Horsa had to hand it to the maybe-not-so big fool. There was no way Cardin was going to best Horsa in a battle of strength. This was a smart a play, if Horsa wasn't watching it fail before his very eyes.

Cardin growled again, "You know what, screw it. Little miss perfect over there gets it first." He started to raise the jar, before slowing down, "You do it, Jaune."

Horsa leaned forward to watch closely as Cardin handed the jar of sap to Jaune. Jaune had a pained look on his face. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Jaune then raised the jar over his head. Horsa leaned back, eager to see the boy miss and fail spectacularly. Horsa also had to acknowledge that this was the decision that would cost Jaune all of his autonomy. After this, he would be Cardin's tributary, forever.

But then Jaune did something that was odd. He lowered the jar, causing Horsa's suspense to be returned. Jaune spoke with a commanding voice, one without fear or doubt, "No."

Horsa blinked. This wasn't the same blonde-haired fool he had saw on day one. Jaune was now fully ready to fight his opponent. Horsa couldn't help but grin. He chose the one he hated less, and silently rooted for Jaune to win the obvious coming fight.

Cardin grabbed Jaune by the collar, and raised him up, "What did you just say?"

Jaune was still relaxed, "Just get on with it."

Horsa didn't approve of that. Yes, there was something respectable about recognizing your opponents superiority, but to actively give up was something Horsa despised. It reminded him too much of his brother.

Cardin punched Jaune in the face, leaving a bruise on the blonde's right cheek. Horsa could smell the bear getting closer as Cardin punched Jaune again.

Horsa still had to admire the choice to resist subjugation. There was something about that trait that seemed so…Saxon.

Suddenly, Cardin's men scrabbled away, past Horsa and Wortikur. Horsa looked up to see the bear Grimm, Horsa believed they were known as Ursa, walking into the area. Horsa smiled as Cardin dropped Jaune, terrified of the bear. Horsa would get to see him die first.

Jaune backed away, before stopping. _No way _Horsa thought, leaning in to watch as Jaune ran back towards Cardin, his sword drawn. Jaune swiped at the Ursa, clearly undisciplined.

Horsa noted how Jaune reeked of fear now. Yet he still fought.

"_Let me tell you Horsa, Hengist." The Brothers' father spoke._

_The boys stopped training and looked at him intently, "If you have to choose a warrior, choose the courageous ones. A man can train, or can be made muscular, but courage is not something that be taught."_

Horsa saw it, the aura flares as Jaune scrambled away and dodged clumsily. This boy was actually something special.

He noted that Pyrrha and Ruby had come up beside him, But Horsa didn't care.

Jaune now stood in front of Cardin, which was admirable in the worst, selfless way. Now The boy couldn't hope to win without injury or Cardin's death.

Speaking of which, the Ursa raised its paw, to smash Jaune's face. Jaune began to move his shield, but moved it too slowly.

Horsa then noticed how Pyrrha raised her hand. She had magic, or something.

Horsa closed his eyes, and drew on his ancestors' power.

The Grey circle appeared at his feat, spread to Pyrrha, and the panic on her face told Horsa that it was working.

Jaune cried out as claws ripped through his face's right skin, tearing, but not crushing bone. Blood began to ooze out of Jaunes wounds, as he thrust forward with His sword, piercing the Grimm's chest.

Jaune then collapsed, and Cardin got up and ran away. Horsa and Pyrrha ran to the boy's side.

Pyrrha cried out, "Jaune, Jaune! I am so sorry, I tried to help and-"

Horsa didn't care what else she had to say. He turned Jaune's face to lay on it's left side. Four cuts dug deep on the right side of his face.

Horsa laughed, "Ha Ha! That'll leave a nice scar."

Jaune had passed out, but Horsa knew one thing: He wanted Jaune on his team, with his training, and His discipline. If Jaune could learn how to fight like a Saxon, he would be a valuable asset in the coming years.

Horsa leaned down, and slapped Jaune's chest lightly, "You impressed me, that doesn't happen often. See you around, friend."

Horsa got up and walked back to Wortikur, who had a happy smile, and a wagging tail.


	12. Negotiations

**Merendinoemiliano: My plans for Jaune are to make him competent in combat, but he will still have his kind personality. I won't make him a jerk, and I do have some techniques for him to learn.**

**As for the Saoxns, their weapon style is very much personal choice over Actually technological efficiency. There isn't as much glory in shooting someone with a sniper rifle as there is smashing their skill with an axe.**

**/*-*/**

_Jaune was standing on a strange plain of blue grass. There were two dusty pathways, each spreading to a different picture._

_To the left, was a town, with yellow sandstone walls and red brick roofs. There were people laughing, giving gifts, hugging and kissing. The sky was clear, and air was hot. The people called out to him, people who Jaune felt like he knew, but had no memory of them. Yet Jaune could go there. He couldn't live a peaceful life when others needed his help._

_To the left, a loud noise shook Jaune. A cry of war sounded, and Jaune saw wooden houses, set ablaze with a fiery anger. Tall men stood, cutting down thousands of people. They drank and cheered, as though their hearts were colder than the icy wind that blew towards Jaune. He saw a large one warrior look at him, and called out to Jaune. He also saw the faces of several people, and again Jaune felt like he was supposed to know them. But he couldn't be a mindless monster._

_Jaune looked at the sand town, then the icy village, then back to the sand town. Neither gave him what he wanted. Jaune looked at the two, and knew which one he would choose if Jaune had to. Jaune stepped towards the Sand village. Sudden, the entire ground shifted. Jaune had stepped off the path._

_The voices began to call out louder, and Jaune tried to correct his course. He seemed to continue to walk off the path, strait down the middle. Jaune reached out his arms, calling for help as his body seemed to walk, being seared and frozen off the paths, into a forest._

_Jaune heard snarling, and growling as the forest darkened into night. Red glowing eyes watch him as Jaune walked mechanically deeper into the forest. He heard feet patter behind him, but when Jaune tried to look behind him, Jaune's neck locked up, continuously looking forward._

_The pattering began to shift as Jaune's legs stopped, being replaced by solid footsteps. Jaune felt the lock release from his neck, and Jaune turned around._

_Before him stood a Saxon with a nasal helmet and a thick brown beard. His eye sockets were empty and dripping blood, along with his mouth. From the Saxon's mouth came a familiar, terrifying voice: Horsa the Saxon's "You don't belong here!"_

_The Saxon surged forward and Jaune raised his hand, revealing his family sword, rusted to the core. The Saxon's large axe slammed into Jaune's blade, bringing Jaune to his knees._

_The Saxon swung its axe to the Jaune's left, "You are a liar, who cheated his way into a role he never truly fill!" Jaune swing his sword to block the axe, clashing with it, but not holding as the Saxon pushed in. _

_Jaune reasoned, "I can fill it, I am just growing."_

_The Saxon pushed Jaune down, "You will never fill the role of a warrior. You are a waste of space!"_

_The Saxon raised its axe over its head, and Jaune raise his sword to block the strike. The Impact slammed Jaune further into the ground. Jaune cried out, "I can be useful! I'm not a failure!" Even he didn't believe the shout._

_The Saxon stepped back, and swung its axe to Jaune's right side. Jaune responded by stabilizing his sword and bracing for impact-_

_Jaune watched in horror as the axe collided with his blade, and shattered it. The Blade fragments went through Jaune's armor, knocking him on his back. The Saxon's torturous steps toward Jaune shattered his hope._

_The Saxon loomed over Jaune, the blood from its eye sockets dripping onto his face, "When are you going to wake up. You can't tread the middle ground."_

_Jaune simply gazed up, waiting for the inevitable._

_The Saxon raised its axe over it's head, ready to drop the blade on Jaune's neck, "You'll always be weak. Now wake up!"_

/*-*/

Jaune bolted upright in the bed. He looked around and recognized the room as the infirmary, but something was wrong. Everything seemed a little…flat.

Memory of what happened flashed, and Jaune ran his fingers through his hair. He felt cloth. Jaune's index and middle finger traced the cloth over his eye, and down his cheek.

Jaune turned to see a mirror on the night stand. He gasped, afraid of what would be under the white and brown cloth. Jaune gradually removed the bandage from the right side of his head. Light flooded Jaune's right eye, forcing him to blink several times before Jaune's eye adjusted to the new light. Four cut-scars ran down from his forehead to a little above Jaune's jawline.

His siblings were going to lock him in the house and never let him leave. Heck, Jaune's own mom would remove him from Beacon if she saw this.

Jaune felt his breathing increase uncontrollably. He was getting stressed, terrified, and a little angry. Why did he bother to help that jerk?

Jaune examined the scar in the mirror closely. It did look kind of cool. Jaune turned the mirror a little bit and blinked. At least the claw missed the eyeball. That would have been horrible to lose sight completely.

He looked down and saw a pink card, with drawings of little hearts on it that were clearly done by Nora. Jaune Opened it and read:

_Hey Jaune,_

_ It's not the same without you here in class. It's a little lonely, and our lovable idiot isn't there to brighten our mood. Please get well soon._

_-Pyrrha, Nora, Ren_

To say that Jaune felt emotional would be an understatement. The door to the infirmary opened and Pyrrha appeared, carrying a plate with a glass of water. When She saw Jaune sitting up, Pyrrha jumped, dropping the metal tray and glass of water.

Pyrrha stretched her hand out quickly, and the tray stabilized, floating in mid air. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the plate and glass, which shattered, cause the two in the room to wince.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to look at Jaune's shocked face. She sheepishly explained, "Semblance."

Jaune nodded quietly. Pyrrha brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "So…How are you feeling?"

Jaune took a breath trying to describe the emotions that were flowing through him. He finally settled on, "Well, I'm happy I'm not dead."

Pyrrha blinked, "That's not funny Jaune."

The two sat in silence. Usually Nora was here to make enough noise to make the situation not awkward.

Finally, Pyrrha spoke up, "Hey… Jaune?"

Jaune blinked, and awkwardly responded, "Yeah?"

Pyrrha sighed, "I'm really sorry. I tried to help you but… something happened."

Jaune shook his head, "Hey, don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm not dead, and that's great."

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, I mean I was there when you got attacked by the Ursa. I tried to save you with my semblance, but…something happened." Jaune noticed her eyes focusing on the right side of his face.

Jaune ran his fingers, "What, is some-" _Oh_.

He traced the scar again, "Hey, don't worry about it. At Least I have a great story to tell the ladies." Jaune tried to play it smooth, " 'Hello miss, do you know how I got this scar?' 'did you try to hug a burning grill?' 'No, I peed my pants with a suck a bad smell that the Grimm didn't even want to eat me.' 'Oh, wow Jaune, you're so brave.'"

Pyrrha couldn't hold back the giggles from listening to Jaune's impressions.

Jaune climbed out of bed, and Pyrrha quickly covered her eyes. What why-

Jaune looked down and realized that he was not in his armor anymore, nor did he have anything over his lower waist region.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. This was awkward. "Um… hey Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha kept her finger's over her eyes, "Yes Jaune?"

Jaune, who was very embarrassed muttered, "Could you…go get me some pants?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Sure thing Jaune."

/*-*/

A long table was set out in the moon light. Ozpin watched as the cooks set platters of food on the table, the golden brown pig at the center of it.

"Looks good, I think Horsa will be open to negotiations." Dougal stated, walking up to Ozpin.

Ozpin turned to the Saxon missionary, "And you are sure that Horsa will listen to us after this?"

Dougal snorted, "Absolutely not. I can not promise anything with Horsa. He's very proud of his heritage, and very stubborn. No one can make Horsa 'listen' to them. But you can get him to make an oath to make life a little easier."

Ozpin nodded, "Right, my mistake."

Dougal looked at the food coming out, "You really shouldn't have tried for such apparel, at best it will go unnoticed, and at worst, Horsa will get suspicious."

Ozpin turned to Dougal, "Should we change it?"

Dougal shook his head, "No, there isn't enough time. I will just tell him that your customs promote neatness over taste."

Ozpin wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he supposed it was the best he could get. Ozpin then asked, "Is I should prepare aside from the food and the fire?"

Dougal thought for a moment before taking a deep breath, "First, do not eat until Horsa shakes your hand. We eat after an agreement has been reached, and to eat before hand is disrespectful and arrogant. You will be telling Horsa that you have complete control of the meeting."

Ozpin nodded, before remembering to look at Professor Port, "Thank you for hunting the pig by the way."

Port laughed, "Ha, ha, I had a blast."

Ozpin then returned to Dougal, "So we should not eat until both sides agree on something?"

Dougal nodded, "Yes, and second of all, understand what the fire means. We are eternal. Saxons do not age or die from age unless due to severe stress or lack of nutrition. The fire is not our time, but rather your own. If the fire burns out before an agreement has been reached, you will lose much of Horsa's good will."

Ozpin nodded, "Interesting, So we should negotiate quickly?"

Dougal nodded, before jumping, "One last, very important, detail. Beware of the standing Saxon."

Ozpin blinked, not sure of what to think, "Might I ask why."

Dougal let out a sigh, "If Horsa stands, one of three things will happen. Either he is going to shake your hand and agree to the terms of the meeting, or he is delivering an uncompromisable ultimatum. Lastly, if he silently stands up and walks off, negotiations have broken down, and you probably won't get another."

Ozpin went to confirm but Dougal quickly turned and saw Horsa in the doorway, "Remember what I told you!" He ran to join the Saxon warlord.

Horsa stopped and talked to Dougal, and it seemed Dougal was explaining something to Horsa. Horsa turned to the table, and then turned back Dougal, nodding in realization. Horsa then stepped forward, starring down Ozpin, "I suppose we shall negotiate the terms of my stay."

Ozpin nodded, "I hope we will reach an agreement tonight."

Horsa and his men took their seats on the left side of the table. Horsa sat closest to Ozpin, followed by Dougal, then Noryc, and lastly Wortikur. Ozpin took the seat at the head of the table, and the professors took their seats on the right. Glynda sat closest to Ozpin, followed by Port and Oubleck.

The table sat in silence. How were they going to start?

Horsa cleared his throat, "So, shall we begin? Start with your first request."

Glynda Goodwitch spoke up, "How about you stop harassing our students?" Ozpin's eyes widened. She was starting off very antagonistic. This was already going very poorly. He looked at Dougal, who's face was plastered with despair.

Yet to Ozpin's surprised Horsa simply snorted, "Define 'Harass' and I will consider it."

Glynda growled, "Stop threatening our students, and attacking them. Stop bullying students and treat them with respect!"

Horsa snorted in his throat. Ozpin stepped in, "I would prefer that you refrain from physically harming, threatening or killing students on campus. I would also like that for off campus as well, but I only have authority here."

Horsa growled, "You know what I-"

Dougal tapped Horsa's shoulder. Horsa stopped speaking and leaned over. The two seemed to have a very quiet conversation. Horsa muttered in surprise, then comedically, and it seemed Dougal was trying to explain something.

Horsa finally returned to an upright position, "Very well, it has come to my attention that these children's parents are pathetically demanding and babies. You are apparently responsible if a child dies under your care. So, here is my counter offer: we will get freedom in duels and sparring matches to taunt, threaten, and attack. We never kill a student on this campus. We will not attack or threaten a student who has not provoked us on campus, unless we wish to claim something from them."

Ozpin could accept most of it, although one thing still bothered him, "I can not allow you to take assets from students. I will agree to the other terms."

Horsa cupped his own chin, seeming to have a mental debate with himself. He finally spoke, "Alright. I can agree to those terms as well."

Ozpin and Horsa both nodded at each other. Glynda was certainly upset, but they had at least made some progress. Now the professors just had to keep it.

Ozpin brought up something of note, "It came to my attention that you have been sneaking alcohol on to the campus."

Horsa blinked at Ozpin, "What of it?"

Dougal made a scaling gesture, which Horsa noticed.

Ozpin spoke up, "Campus rules do not allow alcohol. Mead, beer and wines are a form of alcohol."

Horsa seemed to be getting frustrate, "On with it!"

Ozpin cleared his throat, "I would like you to refrain from drinking and importing alcohol on campus."

Horsa's response was swift and forceful, "Piss off."

Ozpin blinked, before feeling slightly afraid.

Dougal tapped Horsa's should again. Horsa let out a long nasal breath before leaning down. The two seemed to be in quiet, heated dispute. Finally, Horsa slammed his fist on the table, "I will not give in!"

Dougal shrunk down, bowing his head in submission.

Horsa regained his composure. And by regained, he grit his teeth and growled and Dougal, "If you wish to live a life free of joy, go ahead. I won't!"

Noryc clapped his hands.

Ozpin sighed, wondering how to salvage this. Then, an unlikely candidate for negotiations stepped up: Professor Port. "Professor Ozpin, might I propose a solution to the problem?" He asked. Port sounded confident in his thoughts.

Ozpin nodded, "I will accept any suggestion."

Port smiled through his mustache, "I too can enjoy a good beer on a Saturday night. The grain and yeasty flavors can truly bring out the finest mustache in a man. I believe that every man with a goo-"

Horsa spoke up, but his voice was surprisingly relaxed, "I understand you are trying to relate to me, but get to your point."

Professor Port coughed, "Well, seeing as you and your team, except for Wortikur, are old enough to drink alcohol as a citizen, I propose that we allow the Saxons to purchase alcohol and drink it, provided they do not allow any of it to go to students."

Horsa blinked, and actually nodded, "That's reasonable. Although Wortikur will drink with us."

Professor Port turned to Ozpin. He didn't like it, but Ozpin recognized that this was still progress. "I suppose we can agree to this."

Horsa spoke, "Now I have a demand. I want to have our beds replaced. They are too soft. I want the right to bring in my wood and fur bed."

Ozpin couldn't really think of a reason to not allow that, "That sounds fair."

Horsa cleared his throat, "I also want to allow another invite of my choice to the campus."

Ozpin stopped, warry of what this meant. Horsa coughed, "I don't mean to cause trouble with him. I just want someone to help out. He will agree to my terms of this agreement as well."

Ozpin looked at the professors. They shrugged in response. Ozpin then got an idea, "Very well, but if I allow this, You must teach a class that speaks your language to the students."

Horsa blinked, before flashing a smirk at Dougal. Dougal sighed, "I suppose I can do that."

Ozpin turned to Horsa, "Very well, can I learn the name of who will be joining us?"

Horsa smiled, "Jaune Arc."

Ozpin and the professors froze. Ozpin was certainly confused, "You are aware that Jaune Arc is already a student on campus."

Horsa smiled, "But he shouldn't be. Apparently, he lied to enter this school. Wortikur said something about forging a transcript."

Ozpin blinked, before pulling out his scroll and examining the transcript. Horsa was right, although how this made it past security was a plot-hole of the universe.

Ozpin saw Horsa's grinning face, how he was relishing the superiority complex that was build on this information. Ozpin technically had to expel Jaune, but doing so would leave him to Horsa's mercy.

Ozpin had no choice, "Very well."

Horsa nodded, and stretched out his hand, "I am ready to eat, and I think we have all gotten what we wanted."

Ozpin was both horrified and angry at what had just happened, but he shook Horsa's hand. The Saxons immediately started eating.

Ozpin felt his heart go out to the poor boy Jaune.


	13. Sins of the Father

**I would like to thank everyone for their patience. After some thought and exposure, I am better and will return to writing chapters regularly now.**

**MerendinoEmiliano: I really do try to give good communication.**

**/*-*/**

He could feel the eyes on him. The Saxons were watching him closely, and that made Jaune all the more nervous. Horsa's eyes were accompanied by a vicious grin. Oobleck's words fell on deafened ears as Jaune continued to question if he would survive the night.

"Mr. Arc, while we are all grateful for your recovery, that is not an excuse to doze off during class!" The professor growled.

Jaune shook himself, "Right, uh, what was the question?"

Oobleck repeated himself, "Why did the Atlesian army fail during the Winter Push?"

Jaune gaped, "Uh, I, ah…"

Pyrrha made a stabbing gesture.

Jaune quickly figured out what she meant, "The Atlesians had stabbed…Ah…. Too far?"

Oobleck shook his head, "Wrong, yet again, at least try to read the lesson."

Jaune slumped down.

A loud throat clearing entered the room as Horsa stood up, "He not exactly wrong."

Oobleck turned to the Saxon, "Oh, and you will perhaps shed some light on the subject?"

Horsa nodded, "Your armies attempted to push into our territory and encircle our army at the front. Of course, your commanders were absolute fools and pushed through the mountains, relying on compass travel. They didn't know that there was a metal in the mountains that messed with compasses, so they just went around in circles. We didn't even have to kill them, they just starved to death, unable to leave their own hell."

Oobleck paused for a moment, "Can you confirm that it was not hit and run tactics that killed the Atlesian first and third army?"

Horsa laughed, "It was my scouts who found them. We thought about helping them, they were so pathetic."

Oobleck nodded, "Very well, I will trust that you are telling the truth. That being said, Mr. Arc most certainly did not know that, and did not read the text book."

Horsa snorted, "I think you will find the boy can learn to make good decisions quickly."

Jaune didn't like the tone Horsa had. His suspicions were confirmed when Horsa was waiting at the doorway after class. Jaune walked by him, hoping Horsa wouldn't notice him.

Jaune was wrong, and Horsa put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Hello friend, let's talk."

Horsa pulled Jaune aside, taking him to the park area of the campus. This made Jaune more confused than afraid. After all, would killing or hurting Jaune be less offensive away from wandering eyes?

Horsa gestured to the bench, "Sit, we will talk."

Jaune slumped down, very much nervous for what was going to happen. Horsa smirked, "Relax, if I was going to kill you, I'd give you a weapon first. Instead I would to talk about your future."

Jaune blinked, "My, uh, future?"

Horsa smiled, "First, what I know. I know your legitimacy for being here is built on lies. I know you are here by some form of luck that they did not notice. Now I hate liars, I truly can not stand them, but I would like to make an offer to you. I am inviting you to join my warband and study under me on how to be a real warrior."

Jaune coughed and cleared his throat, trying to process everything that was just said, "What do you mean?"

Horsa snorted, "I know what you like when you are lying now. Wortikur has really good ears you know."

Jaune's eyes went wide. He had told Pyrrha on the roof that he'd lied to get into Beacon. Any Faunus listening could have heard him. Jaune felt himself breathing really hard, his head hurt, like really bad.

Horsa slapped Jaune's back, "How hilarious, you being afraid of something you can't control."

Jaune took a deep breath. His head was throbbing, did he have a concussion?

Horsa smiled a vicious, sinister smile, "I'll let you think about it." It sounded more like he was going to for Jaune to accept rather than to actually give Jaune a choice.

Jaune stood up, and walked away, slowly as to not provoke the Saxon. He just sat there, relaxed. Jaune began to run, past the Saxon Noryc who had a smirk plastered on his face. He ran past RWBY and Pyrrha. He ran straight to his dorm, where Jaune plopped his face on his bed.

He cried. Jaune wasn't proud of it, but he did. He was terrified, angry, sad and several other emotions that mixed inside him like pancake batter. His catch twenty-two was awful, either be bullied by the Saxons and tormented, or be sent home in shame to his family, who would probably disown Jaune for being so pathetic.

He hated his life at this moment, and if he were being honest, Jaune wanted to die. He wished he could just curl up, and let this nightmare be over. Maybe the gods didn't want him at beacon, and made him suffer to realize that.

Jaune took a deep breath, he wasn't going back. He couldn't, which left only one option. He took a deep breath, before noticing his mailbox. A letter was there for Jaune. Jaune stood up, and pulled it out. He opened the envelope, and pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

_Letter of dismissal _was plastered at the top. _Due to violation of terms and policies_ Jaune felt sick._ Your enrollment on our campus has been terminated._ His breathing became raged. _You are ordered to vacate the premises by the end of the week_ Jaune's head was acting up. It hurt. He began too feel woozy. Jaune saw the floor rushing up to meet him.

/*-*/

Horsa watched the boy with great interest.

Ozpin spoke up, "We can't grant all of these demands, Jaune has been terminated from the campus."

Horsa felt a smile creep over his lips, "You can grant these requests, you are chief here. You also agreed that I may have an additional man."

Ozpin sighed, "Yes, I did, but at the same time, I can't just let him keep his team. Jaune has been expelled from the school, he is only on our records as a failed student."

Horsa finally turned to face the principal, "You will make it work, or you will not like how I respond to this violation of our agreement."

Ozpin stood his ground, "I have violated no such agreement. Jaune will be allowed to attend beacon as your fifth, but he will lose all status in beacon, and have to be reinitiated."

Horsa stopped. Intimidation had reached its limits. Horsa had to try something else, something more costly, "How about gold?"

Ozpin blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

Horsa groaned, "Gold you old goat, I have a lot of gold, and I will pay for him to keep his position."

Ozpin shook his head, "It's not a matter of money, and even if I accepted bribes, I would have several legal issues that would destroy any creditability at beacon. It would be like asking you to forgo your honor, Horsa."

He could understand that from a stand point. It pissed Horsa off, but he understood honor worked both ways. Horsa growled in frustration. Now he would have to find a use for a fifth member. Jaune could do Dougal's job with some training while Dougal was teaching.

Horse blinked, "What if Jaune agreed to help build the new area for teaching Saxon culture."

Ozpin pressed a finger to his lips, "New area?"

Horsa nodded, "You aren't expecting us to use your already classrooms, are you?"

Ozpin looked troubled, and from what Horsa could tell, the old man hadn't thought that far ahead.

Horsa just needed to push a little harder, "What if you simply made him do that commie service or whatever you call it, and let him keep his position. I don't need Jaune every hour of every day, but I want freedom with him. I will pay for the resources used in this new class room. I think I offer a fair deal."

Ozpin blinked behind his glasses, clearly unable to offer a counter response, "I suppose it could work."

Horsa laughed with glee, "Of course it would work, I am a good strategist."

Ozpin nodded, "Jaune has to survive, for you to get anything. I can't stop you, but I think it would be wise to start off slow with what ever you intend to do with the poor child."

Horsa snorted, "The boy has a warrior's spirit, this head wound won't hurt him, and he won't die from my disciplines."

Ozpin shook his head, "I've done all I can to advise you."

Horsa snorted again, "Your advise was not needed nor requested. Leave me."

/*-*/

Jaune stirred as he felt light sheets over his body. He opened his eyes to see Pyrrha standing next to him, carefully smoothing the sheets over his body. He spoke up, "I'm starting to get a feeling of de ja vu."

Pyrrha turned and hugged Jaune, "You're ok! I was worried you wouldn't recover. The doctors didn't know if you would remember everything or even wake up."

Jaune thought for a moment, remembering all the events before he blacked out. It was fuzzy. There was a letter, and it scared him, but Jaune couldn't remember what it was about. He finally asked, "Hey, did you find a letter on the floor?"

Pyrrha's eyes squinted, "No, why?"

Jaune took a deep breath, "I don't remember what was on it, but the letter had something important."

Pyrrha jolted up, "I can go look around the room really quick if you need it that bad."

Jaune shook his head before offering a weak smile, "Honestly I just want to stand up and move around."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea. You have a concussion, and need to rest."

Jaune winced and groaned, "Please help me up."

Pyrrha closed her eyes, "No, Jaune, you are too weak-"

"And I need to fix that." Jaune cried out suddenly, "You all are getting stronger and faster and better than me. I can't stay behind as the lovable idiot anymore. I- I know what I need to do."

Pyrrha looked concerned, "Jaune, calm down. What are you thinking about."

Jaune shook his head, "I need to get up, and start training, even if it is just for a little bit. I can take it slow, but I can't be the same while everyone else is getting better."

Pyrrha looked down, "Jaune, stop scarring me."

Jaune force his arms to raise his body off the ground.

Pyrrha saw the look of determination in Jaune's eyes, the scar he had bore to save a life, "I am going to accept Horsa's offer."

Pyrrha opened her mouth like she was going to argue, but gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright, we can go." She held out her hand, and Jaune took it.

He climbed out of bed, noticing how dark it was outside.

Jaune made his way to the Saxons' dorm, knocking on the door.

He waited, patiently, before the door was answered by the Saxon Noryc. Noryc glared at Jaune, before opening his mouth, "He's down at the fire pit."

Jaune walked down the stairs, through the lobby. He saw a large fire, with several branches and logs burning, with Horsa's shaven face starring into the flame.

Jaune approached him cautiously, before sitting right next to the Saxon warrior.

Horsa spoke, "Grosse Konigundrr Johan once said that there are seven pillars of Saxon culture which make it the best in all the universes. The first pillar to climb is honesty, not just making and keeping promises, but fully understanding your strength. To master the pillar of honesty, you must fully understand your strength, never under- or overstaing your worth."

Jaune listened, watching Horsa, who was watching the flame.

Horsa continued, "From honesty come all of the other pillars: strength, pride, patience, chastity, endurance, and justice. Before all it can begin, however, you must start with being honest with yourself and others. Jaune Arc, will you act honestly, and keep your oath once it is made, and never draw back on it for personal gain. Will you follow me into battle and join my ranks in war?"

Jaune stayed silent. If he agreed to this, and was wrong, Horsa would probably kill him for real. Jaune took a deep breath, "I will, if you make me stronger and teach me how to fight effectively."

Horsa sighed, "I can make you stronger, but only you can develop a fighting style. Once a fighting style is taught, it become outdated. I swear to make you stronger, and make you great."

Jaune held out his hand. Horsa looked at it, and drew his sword, and cut Jaune's palm open, much ot the boy's pain. Horsa then cut his own hand, and shook Jaune's.

Horsa stared into Jaune's eyes, "We are brothers till death."


	14. A Pointless Filler Arc(Part 1)

**Merendinoemiliano: So, Ren won't be the next leader of the team, but rather Pyrrha will. The reason I have it that way is because it makes the most sense, given Pyrrha's prestige and experience, as opposed to Li Ren's prestige.**

**/*-*/**

The Saxons walked through the city streets, the fear surrounding them being tangible. Goodness, if Horsa wanted to burn down the town, he wouldn't be out in the open. Noryc had a smirk plastered across his face, clearly enjoying the fact that he still inspired terror off the battlefield.

Horsa should have been flattered, that despite missing his beard, he still evoked terror from the locals. That meant that he was terrifying, not his appearance.

Jaune followed behind, taking an eternity to catch up to them, along with team RWBY. Why were the Saxons invited? Horsa had no idea. The girl Ruby looked over her shoulder and flashed Horsa a happy, innocent grin before waving at him.

How great it must be to live such a soft and carefree life, to not have to push your blade into a man's heart while he struggled to survive. But such soft lives led to weak men, and weak men brought about disaster.

The blonde girl stopped, and the Saxon's continued walking. Horsa continued by, before the girl, Yang, muttered," No, mm-mm."

The mass stopped, and group of men wearing blue uniforms began to walk over. Horsa asked Yang, "What is your problem?"

"We are not walking around with you dressed like that." Yang growled, shaking her head.

Horsa looked down, what was her problem? "This how I dress normally."

Yang groaned, "And that's the problem, this isn't ancient times, you aren't going to get stabbed in the streets."

Horsa raised an eye brow, "I killed a beast to get these furs, I will wear them as I-"

Wilis spoke up, "I'd have to say I agree with Yang." She then wrinkled her mouth, "Uh, taste's funny, but you need new outfits."

Horsa growled, "I really couldn't care less what you think, I just came because Jaune wanted to come, and I needed to make sure he keeps up with his training."

Jaune groaned, "What training, you've just been feeding me more and more everyday for the past two weeks."

Could the boy really not understand his methods? Did he not understand the importance of a warrior's body?

"What seems to be the problem?" One of the men in blue asked Horsa.

Horsa turned to him, "None of your business."

"You come in to my town, wearing armor and clearly armed to the teeth, and tell me it's none of my business?" The man in blue said, reaching for his back pocket.

Dougal stepped up, "What he means to say is that he has no intention of causing problems. He just gets a little defensive."

"A diplomatic Saxon, now I've seen everything." The man in blue said, "Look, you kill someone, and I'll lock your ass up faster than you can blink." The group of men backed off.

Dougal looked at Horsa, "Please don't kill someone."

Horsa snorted, "I'll kill him first before I kill anyone else."

RWBY was still starring at him. "Fine, we will get new clothing, only to save me anymore trouble."

Yang looked at Wilis. The silver haired girl looked back, "What?"

Yang smiled an embarrassed grin.

Wilis groaned, "Fine, I'll pay for their clothes, but if you think this will be a common occurrence, you are mistaken."

Yang grinned, "Just this once."

Ruby quickly called out as Wiess stormed forward, "Thanks best buddy."

HNDW trudged forward, passing several shops with various commodities. As they continued on the market street, Horsa noticed team RWBY had stopped and that there was a commotion up ahead.

Bands of yellow plastic wrapped around orange cones. Men in suites walked around, and men in blue uniforms were keeping watch.

Horsa leaned down to Dougal, "What is this?"

Dougal whispered back, "A merchant was robbed in the night. They are trying to figure out who did it."

Horsa thought for a moment. Why rob a place when you could raid it? What was the point of taking in the night when a day time attack would establish your dominance? This culture was pathetic.

Everyone seemed for be focused on the robbery, except for Wortikur. Who was interested in a shop across the street. Interested was actually an understatement, as Wortikur's face was pressed against a glass display. Horsa nudged Dougal and Noryc, and the three walked over to see what had perked the wolf-man's eyes.

Horsa saw inside the display cased was a pair of fingerless gauntlets placed on a metal stand with a sign that Horsa couldn't read, but it looked like someone had tried to write on it with a knife several times. The thing of note was how thick the gauntlets were, at least an inch (2.53 cm) thick.

Horsa looked down and saw Wortikur's blistered and busted knuckles. Wortikur's semblance had it's down sides, one of which was he was literally too strong for his own good. His body wasn't as adaptable as a Saxon's, so his skin and bones couldn't support the temporary strength boost.

Normally, Horsa would just say to power through, but Wortikur did that normally. He had a good habit of ignoring pain to achieve victory. Which was why Horsa decide he would have to do something nice for the wolf-man.

The Saxon chief asked Dougal, "What's the sign say, I can't read it?"

Dougal squinted, "Aye- Uh, I am having trouble as well. Gunt- Guantlet ot- ok- of, Blichl? No Brick. Beneath it says Thirteenth edition."

Horsa blinked. Dougal explained, "It is for cosplayers."

Horsa wrinkled his eye brows, " What are 'cosplayers'?"

Dougal shuffled his hands, looking kind of nervous or embarrassed, Horsa couldn't tell which, "They people who wear costumes."

Horsa's confusion didn't wane. Dougal's shuffling sped up, "They are for people who wear disguises."

Horsa recoiled as Noryc laughed, "They are for cowards?"

Dougal shook his head. Horsa thought he understood, "Cosplayers are disgraced people."

Dougal pressed his hands to his head, "No, no, they wear disguised for fun."

Noryc's eyes widened as he let out a roar, "They have fun denying their own existence? What a shameful people."

Dougal sighed, "They gather together and try to imitate heroes they have in their sagas."

Horsa snorted, "Why not make your own saga?" Noryc slapped his chest in agreement.

Dougal shook his head," Nevermind."

Wortikur still hadn't been knocked out of his daze.

Horsa asked Dougal, "How much does it cost?"

Dougal looked down, "Four thousand credits, roughly two hundred Marks."

Horsa recoiled, "It had best work."

Dougal coughed, "It's decorative."

Horsa growled, "Seriously, two hundred Marks for a useless piece of shit!"

Wortikur was jostled out of his daze and frantically looked around. When he found his master, Wortikur hunched down, "Forgive me, I was distracted, it won't happen again."

Horsa took a deep breath, and Team RWBY walked over, with Wilis opening her mouth to scold them, "Can you not make a scene fo-"

Horsa snorted, "Shut it Wilis!"

"My name is Weiss." The silver haired girl said.

Horsa groaned, "I don't care, lets go."

He started to walk along the street before realizing he had no idea where they were going. So he walked back.

Yang blinked, "Oh man, they got the Brick's Gauntlet from _Fury Warriors_." She saw the splotches from where Wortikur had his face against the glass, "Someone want something?" She teased, "I didn't know you were a nerd."

Horsa didn't know what a _nerd_ was, but it sounded like an insult. Horsa growled, "Show her your hand."

Wortikur raised the bloody and bruised fist, to which the blonde cried out, "Damn!"

Ruby turned her sister in protest, "Yang-"

The blonde laughed, "I know, I should watch my Yanguage."

Weiss seemed to glare at her friend, before asking, "Did you really want that cosplay gauntlet?"

Wortikur shook his head, "It was a moment of weakness, I don't need it."

Weiss shook her head, "Nonsense, you can have a little fun."

Horsa growled at what he was seeing, "No he doesn't. It will break after two punches, and then you'll be upset. I will give you everything you need."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Well I will get it for him, he's actually a good Faunus, which is pretty rare."

Wortikur muttered, "I am not a Faunus."

Horsa growled, "Don't you dare give him that."

Weiss smirked, "How are you going to stop me." He didn't have a retort for that. He was bound by oath to not attack or hurt anyone outside of sparring. This was why Saxons didn't shave their beard. The terror factor lost a lot of weight.

Weiss walked in victoriously as Noryc placed a sympathetic hand on Horsa's shoulder, "You'll be terrifying again one day." The _Ulfiendyn _taunted.

Horsa growled, "Shave my beard again, I'll be damned."

The silver haired upstarted walked out, with the gauntlets in tow, "Here you are." She said as She stuck her tongue out at Horsa.

Wortikur shook his head, "I shouldn'-"

Horsa just wanted this event to be over, "Just take the cursed gift. Show you have some manners."

Wortikur hunched down, but Horsa could see the happy smile on Wortikur's face, and Horsa heart softed half a degree.

Wortikur was practically shaking as he put on the leather- no, the leather was fake, it was cloth- Gauntlets. He threw some jabs in the air, before placing a hand on his chest, "Thank you, truly."

Horsa coughed, "Come on."

As they walked, Horsa whispered to Weiss, "I owe you nothing for that."

She had a victorious grin, "No, but I get to live with the satisfaction that you couldn't stop me, no matter how hard you tried."

Horsa grit his teeth, before flashing a grin. This was going to be a fun few day. Now he felt like he was forgetting something. It probably wasn't too important.

The Eight walked on, going towards the clothing stores.

**/*-*/**

**So, sorry for the delay, I had several forces pulling on me this week, and I didn't have or allocate enough time for a full chapter. For that I apologize.**

**I am thinking of doing a Jaune mini-story, and I would like to know if that would interest you, the reader, with a training arc( no pun intended). Tell me in the reviews or PM.**


	15. A Pointless Filler Arc(Part2)

**Sorry folks, I am back now.**

**Merendinoemiliano: It's not a matter of experience, it's a matter of Prestige from experience. Essentially, more people know about Pyra's exploits due to her fame, and schools would jump on that. With that being said, I think I could have Ren leading the team simply for his calm nature, although it would be because of Ozpin's intervention.**

**/*-*/**

Dougal understood Horsa the best. While he was a Christian and Horsa was a pagan, Dougal was a missionary and Horsa, a warrior, Dougal understood the roots of the man he followed well.

While many would believe that being the son of a king would mean a life of luxury, nothing was further from the truth. The truth is that Johan's sons were treated in a cruel way, even by Saxon standards. Dougal had a lurking feel that Johan was terrified. Not of being surpassed or threatened, but that his sons wouldn't grow to be good, strong men.

Dougal understood Horsa's reluctance to accept gifts. Johan held a paranoia that any gift given would be called on later, and that the most manipulative people used gifts to exert influence. It's fair to say his belief spread. That being said, this was ridiculous.

Another tear in his clothes marked poor Wiess's allowance. She groaned, "You could at least try to move gently in them."

Horsa, who's chest was barely contained by the thin, yellow fabric gestured downward, resulting in another rip, "This is clearly not from moving too much."

Dougal sighed, that was his cover. Johan and his sons were proud Saxons, even the half-breeds. Horsa would resist any change to his design, purely out of principle.

Dougal raised his voice, "Horsa, perhaps you need some help in the fitting room."

Horsa growled, quick temper as always, "Are you saying I can't dress myself?"

Noryc stepped between them, "Come now brother, It's not too hard. The buttons are like the thorns in our cloaks."

Horsa shook his head, blinking for a moment, and the fitting aid scurried away to fetch a new batch of clothing. Horsa raised his hand to his chin, pondering the legitimacy behind the statement, all while tearing the right sleeve from its stitching.

The sound triggered a violent outcry from Horsa as he flexed and grabbed the collar of the button up shirt, before ripping it off his chest, "I am better off going bare-chested, at least then I don't look ridiculous."

Just then, Ruby and Yang came back, their jingling coin pouch now silent.

Yang whistled, "Nice body Horsa."

Horsa turned to growl, but for whatever reason, sighed, "Most warriors have a body like this." He relaxed, and the defined muscles disappeared under a layer of fat. Horsa wasn't wrong. Saxons tended to gain fat despite the tremendous amount of work their bodies did throughout the day.

Dougal wasn't sure he liked Yang's face she was making toward the Saxon chief.

The fitting aid returned with a set of lightly colored shirts; a size larger. Horsa picked up a sky blue one, "Why are all of these colors so soft."

The clerk stepped back, slightly confused and worried as Horsa walked toward him.

Dougal moved between them and told the clerk, "He wants to know why they are brighter colors."

The clerk took a shaky breath, "it's seasonal, in a month, the winter colors come in."

Horsa looked confused, but not angry, which was a good sign Dougal noted. Noryc was clearly getting bored, fiddling with a clothing hanger, popping off the hook, before quickly placing it back in. Wortikur was anxious, and getting passing glances from passing customers.

Horsa must have noticed one man knocking over Wortikur's two pairs of clothes, because his nostrils flared up, the clerk hid behind cover as Horsa walked towards the man.

The man had taken time to stop and goad Wortikur, which was his second mistake. Dougal followed Horsa's stomps with the hopes of minimizing the unavoidable damage.

Horsa grabbed the man by the shoulder, "Hail _friend_."

The man turned around, and his gloating smile dissipated as the man noticed Horsa's size. Dougal made notice of how Horsa's fingers dug into the imbecile's flesh.

The man began to struggled, "Hey, Hey, let me go."

Horsa growled, and his grip seemed to tighten as the man's arm flailed in pain.

The fool begged, "Is it money you want, let me go."

Horsa snarled, "You've been insulting my property."

"What are you talking about?" The man cried out, and Horsa gestured to Wortikur. The man whimpered, "Look man, take whatever you want, I am sorry."

With his arm that wasn't gripped, the fool grabbed his pants and pulled out a wallet.

Horsa's grip relented, and he snatched the wallet, opening it, and pulling out all of the credits, "This will do."

The imbecile finally noticed how much Horsa was taking, "Come on man, I have rent due this week."

Noryc walked over, along with team RWBY. Horsa snorted, "You insult my slave, my property, and by extension me, and want me to leave something for you. You can't protect your wealth, so you don't deserve it. Besides, you should have paid your other debts before going shopping."

The man looked pitiful, before turning to team RWBY, "You're Huntresses, right, do something."

Ruby looked at Horsa, "Hey, don't be a bully."

Yang nodded, "Come on, he was being stupid, let him off easy."

Horsa growled in his throat, "Let them off easy, and they don't learn from it. I will be merciful however, and leave a fourth."

The man looked furious, "That's barely enough for food."

Noryc laughed, "You said what ever he wanted. Are you going back on your word? Please do." Noryc cracked his knuckled

Horsa threw the wallet in the man's face, "Learn to hunt, or starve, I don't which."

The man trudged off, and Horsa turned back to the group, "I figured it out, if you don't hurt anyone, they don't fear or respect you."

Dougal shook his head, "You need to stop thinking with your fists and punching whatever you don't like."

Horsa snorted, "I don't punch what ever I don't like. Only what will fear me."

Dougal could feel his face looking unconvinced.

Horsa smiled a joyful, "Lunch is on me I suppose."

Wiess spoke up, "You realize you just committed extortion."

Horsa blinked at Dougal, who replied, "It's like taking tribute by force."

Horsa turned back to Wiess, and shrugged, "What of it?"

Wiess shook her head, "It's illegal."

Horsa pressed his fingers to chin for a moment.

Dougal wondered what plan he was cooking up now. Horsa turned to the salesman who was still behind a rack of clothes, "You saw nothing."

The shop keeper nodded, and closed his eyes for emphasis.

Horsa then jerked around, pointing at Wortikur, "And you!" his outburst stirred more than a few heads, and Dougal sighed from the lecture that was surely going to draw more attention than it is worth.

Horsa continued with a snarl, "You bear my banner, my symbol on your shield. You are my slave and represent me! You do not cower at the sigh of a man so beneath you that your neck hurts to bend that much. You punch him in the balls so hard his ancestors feel it in their graves! You do not shame me with weakness!"

His yelling drew more eyes, while causing Wortikur to shrink, his ears flopping down in submission.

Yang and Blake stepped forward, Blake speaking first, "I don't think you are helping him at all."

Yang patted Horsa on the back, "Lighten up, I don't know what you just said, but you aren't being very nice."

Horsa turned to her, with grit teeth, and both Noryc and Dougal braced for a loud, angry response. But it never came. Instead, a calming sigh left Horsa's lips before he said, "I hunger, let's go get food."

Wiess pulled out her card, and the clerk hurried over to quickly check them out.

Horsa had a nice, sky blue button up shirt with a pocket on the chest. He was outfitted with brown shorts with three pockets on each side. Noryc had a yellow tank-top and tan shorts that only had two sets of pockets. Dougal himself wore a white button up shirt with a plaid vest and blue jeans. Wortikur had a green and blue stripped pull-over shirt and tan short's like Noryc's. They kept their boots the same.

Horsa, like always' left the store first, examining the area for threats and opposition. The man who had harassed Wortikur was outside, and when he saw Horsa make eye contact, he quickly walked out of sight.

The rest followed out, where Wiess suggested, "There is this lovely Mistralian restaurant up the road, why don't we go there?"

Dougal explained her proposition to Horsa, once again explaining what a restaurant was. Horsa looked at Wiess, not angry but more bored, "It'd best be good." Earning an outraged look from the heiress.

Dougal coughed, "What he means to say is, 'I hope it's that good.'"

Wiess calmed down, "Why is your speech so aggressive?"

Dougal sighed, "We tend to not have a lot of friends who don't speak our native tongue. Thus, we only learn the language to talk to subordinates. You know, people we need to scare."

Blake's eye-roll did not go unnoticed by Noryc, who flexed with a look of superiority.

Ruby had shrunk down, "That's…kinda scary."

Dougal nodded his head in agreement, "We need to be scary, but sometimes we can take it too far."

A sudden cry was heard as Jaune stepped into view, "You guys LEFT ME!"

Horsa blinked, "Why weren't you following us?"

Jaune groaned, "You moved so fast through the crowds I lost you!"

Horsa frowned, "Right, you're shorter."

Jaune grumbled, "Anyway, where are we eating?"

Horsa looked at Wiess, who turned around, and gestured to a neon sign, which said _Lu's Stews_. Jaune groaned, "Uh, I hate Mistralian food."

Wiess growled in frustration, and Jaune quickly held up his hands, "I mean, it's not my favorite- or I guess-"

Wiess simply pushed open the doors and walked in.

Dougal followed RWBY while Horsa said, "Warrrior's aren't picky about the food they eat."

As they walked in, Dougal noted the scrolls hanging behind glass cases on the walls, written in Mistralian. Many were simply a gibberish mix of words. Probably because most non-Mistralians couldn't tell the difference. Four actually produced something coherent: two were recipes, one was a complaint letter, and one was a poem.

There were also bent Mistralian blades. No, they looked like blades, they were made of Silver-plated alloy. Purely decorative, but Dougal couldn't judge. Saxons had odd decorative styles as well.

"There's a table right there!" Wiess shouted at the waitress behind the mahogany podium.

The woman responded shyly, "That table is reserved?" Horsa walked in with Noryc in tow.

Wiess growled, "By who? They aren't here, now!"

The commotion drew a man over, slightly taller than Blake, and most likely an Atlesian. "Is there a problem?"

"Mr. Gusten, I am trying to explain that we can't simply give a reserved table away." The waitress said, gesturing to the group.

Gusten looked at them and laughed, "Look, I'm sorry, but we have these seats reserved for special gues-" When his eyes landed on Noyrc, he stopped, and swallowed nervously. "Like you, I am terribly sorry for the confusion."

Noryc's size and intimidation seemed to save them once again. He smiled at Dougal and Horsa, who flashed a thumbs up. Noryc turned to Gusten and did a growl, "Give us our seat."

Gusten nodded, and quickly gave them the long table with sixteen seats. The waitress quickly brought out some water.

Gusten nervously stated, "Drinks are on the house, and uh, when you leave, I have the money for Vicini if you would kindly deliver it."

Noryc nodded, although Dougal was certain he only understood 'drink', 'money' and 'you'. His suspicions were confirmed when he leaned over to ask Dougal in their native tongue, "What did he just say?"

Dougal explained, "We are getting free drinks here, and he has money for Vicini."

Noryc blinked, "What's vicini?"

Dougal cleared his throat, "I believe it's a name."

Noryc shrugged, "I guess I'll have an ale."

Dougal thought for a moment, "I don't think we are who they think we are."

Noryc frowned, understanding what Dougal meant, "Then I guess I shouldn't drink?"

Horsa leaned in, "We will eat and explain ourselves, don't drink anything."

Yang leaned over the table at Horsa, "So what are you guys talking about?"

Horsa turned back to her, "I'll explain after lunch."

The waitress came over, and passed out menus, and took drink orders, HNDW went with water while the other grabbed soft drinks. After some explaining from Dougal about the various items on the menu, Horsa chose stir-fried steak, Noryc and Dougal both ordered fried octopus balls, and Wortikur ordered a general's chicken. RWBY and Jaune all seemed to order one of the previously mentioned items with varying enthusiasm.

Wiess and the Rest of Team RWBY seemed to be discussing the White Fang. The mere mention of the group caused Noryc to be on guard, Wortikur to enter a sad state, and Horsa to smiled nostalgically. Dougal himself had bad memories of the rebellion, but it was best not to dwell on it. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts, they failed to notice the man sneaking up behind them. A Saxon, about as tall as Noryc.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to be in my seat." A voice spoke in Saxon behind Horsa, and they turned to look. Dougal had a pit in his gut as realized this was about to get ugly. The Saxon had brown hair, but had a neatly trimmed beard and green instead of the brown eyes Noryc had. He had blue shirt with white flowers embraided on it.

As Horsa was turning around, he started, "Maybe I am both, but…" Horsa seemed to slow down as He examined something closely. The Saxon also recoiled slightly when he saw Horsa's face. Horsa's focus stopped, and he slumped down, "But I am sorry for the confusion."

What was going on. Was Dougal have a stoke or hallucinating. Horsa had backed down from a situation where he could have fought.

The Saxon shook his head, and the men around him looked confused, "No, this fool did not seem to tell the difference between your berserker and I." The Saxon stated, gesturing to Gusten, who looked like he was choking on his own tongue.

Horsa nodded with agreement, "That being said, I was quite dishonorable for not notifying him of the mistake. I will leave now, if you will enact _Ehre-gerhite_."

The Saxon shook his head, "No, you are my guests. I am Heinwold, and you are a son of Johan the Destroyer, correct."

Horsa nodded, "I am Horsa, Johansson and Pale Horsa to the Remnant invasion."

Heinwold smiled, "Permit me to eat with you as I did your father."

Horsa spread his arms, and Heinwold took a seat. The team shuffled so that Wortikur and Noryc were on the end of the table, across from Yang and Wiess. Horsa was across from Ruby and right next to Heinwold and Dougal, who was across from Blake.

The men who accompanied Heinwold looked as confused as Dougal, but more along the lines of linguistically. They didn't speak Saxon, or at least not fluently.

Dougal leaned over to Horsa, "What happened, you turned down a chance to fight?"

Horsa leaned over, "I would love to fight one of the Getrihdt, but I have an oath to keep from fighting, and I don't want the others to get hurt."

Dougal paled, "Are you sure he's a Getrihdt?"

Horsa turned to Heinwold, "Show him your tattoo."

Heinwold showed the scar from where a blade had carved a skull and seax into his neck, before corrected Horsa, "I was a Getrihdt. I served Johan for a hundred years, and brought him a Dustrian king's head. I was gifted the chance to see our greatest king fight." Heinwold's eyes glistened with joy, "He fought greater than any god, with a fire far brighter than the sun. He was a beast of war, and I was a warrior chosen by him."

Horsa smiled, "You are truly and impressive warrior."

Heinwold nodded, "I thought so, but after a hundred years of service to the greatest king dismissed me. I do not know why, but your father sent me away, 'go start a life.' He said, as though there a life greater than fighting by his side." Heinwold smashed his fist on the table, cracking it, and drawing eyes, "I still do not know why he would give me such a disgrace."

Ruby called out, "What's going on?! What's he saying?"

Horsa raised his hand, laughed, "You were not disgraced. Father tends to do that to ensure that you can produce children, and raise good men. He believes it's unfair to ask more than a hundred years of service."

Heinwold nodded sadly, "I searched for chiefs worthy, but I began to understand that leaders like Johan are few in number. Each chief I served was less honorable and more arrogant than the last. I came here looking for a worth leader, even serving in Gewis, the White Horse's Marines. I want to die a warrior, not live and become forgotten. Why did you come to this soft world?"

Horsa smiled, "What else, to forge a legend of my own."

Heinwold smiled, "A noble cause."

Horsa leaned in, "I have need of great warriors in my lands, I would happily allow you serve me as you did my father."

The other Saxon had a look of temptation in his eyes, before shaking his head, "I serve Vicini, the man who rules these lands quietly, and extracts tribute from the land owners. He has a gem, the size of a sun fruit, and is more beautiful than any treasury. A White diamond, with blue height edges and red width edges. I will serve for two more years, and then I shall have it, and gift it to the Greatest king to allow me back into his army."

Horsa took his cup, "Then the best of luck to you, my brother in arms."

Heinwold smiled and raise his cup, and they drank. Horsa then blinked, "I just realized I ordered water."

Heinwold laughed, before asking Horsa, "Tell me, son of Johan, Pale Horsa, would you do me the honor of a duel to hone my skills?"

Dougal felt Noryc shift in anticipation. Most Saxons would. The opportunity to fight a legendary Getrihdt was something many Saxons aspired for. It was a great honor, even if the chance of victory was slim.

Horsa shook his head, "I would love to, but I am under oath to avoid fighting in the city."

Heinwold nodded, "I will not ask you to break your oath."

Horsa nodded, before the food finally arrived. They ate and laughed, shared stories as was tradition for warriors, all the while everyone else seemed terrified when an outburst of emotion was shown, followed by confusion at them speaking their native language.

It was dark before they finally left, Heinwold stating, "I pray you never lose your honor or pride."

Horsa nodded smiling a genuine joy, "I pray you find joy and battle, and maybe death fighting with your chief."

The two parted ways, and the moved back to the ferry to go back to Beacon.

While they were waiting, Yang growled, "That's it, I'm speaking my mind!"

Horsa turned to her, "I hope so, I don't like liars."

Yang groaned, "We were supposed to talk and have a good time. Instead you were talking with a literal stranger over talking to us."

Horsa laughed, "What of it, he was a great companion to talk to."

Yang shook her head, "That's not what I mean. You ruined lunch with your buddy."

Wiess piped in, "Well I enjoyed the food."

Blake nodded, "It wasn't that bad."

Ruby shouted, "I have no part in this."

Horsa breathed out his nose, "What do you want from me?"

Yang placed her hands on her hips, "You owe me a lunch, no interruptions."

Dougal blinked as he realized what was happen.

Horsa shrugged with a smile, "So be it. Next week, tyr'sday."

Yang flashed a grin, "It's a date."

**/*-*/**

**Alright folks, We are nearing the last arc of Blooming flower. One more filler chapter to go.**


	16. The weak who triumphs

**Merendinoemiliano: Always a treat to get a review from you. I will try to work on the characterization a bit more. **

**/*-*/**

Wortikur rose from his bed, rested, but troubled.

"_You bear my banner, my symbol on your shield." Horsa said_

Those words nagged his mind. He had always admired Horsa for his strength and willpower. His commitment and loyalty were boons to Wortikur after nine years of uncertain employment. TO bear his banner, even as a slave meant something.

"_You do not shame me with weakness!"_ _Horsa shouted_.

Wortikur had allowed his primal fears to show, and it angered Horsa. Wortikur knew strength was important to Horsa, as it was the pillar to all other Saxon virtues. Wortikur knew Saxon chiefs could be judged by the warriors in their company. Wortikur really did shame Horsa when he cowered to weak men.

He needed to fix himself. Wortikur needed to get stronger, both physically and mentally. But how? The fear ingrained itself like a carving, becoming natural. Wortikur had no problems on raids, but that was because he became a different person when he fought. Now he needed to become that warrior he was when his back was against the wall.

And yet, Wortikur had no idea how he was supposed to change. How do you bring about a shift in personality when the only trigger you know is fatal combat? Horsa must have known the answer. According to his brother, Horsa had once been rather shy and soft. Wortikur's mind quickly shook the thought. He wouldn't dare bring up Horsa's own weakness.

Wortikur's ears perked up as he noticed the noise in the air, or rather the lack of noise. Horsa and Dougal's beds were empty. Wait, there was a muffle coming from outside. It was Horsa's voice. Wortikur walked over to the window, glancing out to find Jaune running in the grass, with Horsa and Dougal sitting on the sidewalk. The sun had barely risen over the sky.

Wortikur opened the door from their dorm and walked out into the hallway. He trotted down the stair and went out the doorway to the outside area. Horsa immediately turned to see his slave coming toward him, and gave a humorous smirk.

Wortikur asked, "How is he?"

Horsa snorted, "Jaune's on his third lap."

Wortikur blinked, "Only three?"

Horsa nodded, before sighing a depressed breath, "Seven more to go."

Jaune didn't seem exhausted, but he was running slow. Wortikur called out, "Run faster or we will be here all day."

Jaune shrugged, lifting the log he was carrying. Horsa was already using the log? Wortikur had to get stamina before Horsa brought out the log.

Jaune came back around three minutes later, "Why am I doing this? Isn't there an easier way to get stronger?"

Jaune's body had responded well to Horsa's previous training. His body now had a thick layer of fat over the torse and inner limbs. Jaune was growing nicely.

Horsa growled, "There are no easy ways to be a warrior. You must rise early to prepare your body, and rest early to recover your strength."

Dougal translated. Jaune groaned, "isn't there a faster way to get stronger? Come on, you guys must have a few secrets?"

Horsa grit his teeth, "A man is not afraid of suffering! He is not afraid to work hard. Drill your self and get stronger!"

Dougal started to translate, but Jaune raised his hand, "I think I got it, 'you can't be…pain'? 'be strong and fast'? did I get that right?"

Dougal blinked in surprise before looking at Horsa, then back to Jaune, "You have the basic understanding of it."

Jaune gave two thumbs up, "ha-ha I figure it out."

Dougal asked, "Did someone teach you Saxon?"

Jaune shook his head, "No, but I was around you guys so much I started to notice you guys said the same things a lot and when you translated I figured out which words meant what."

Dougal raised an eye, "Not exactly, you have a simple understanding of the words, which is impressive, but you miss certain things that are important."

Jaune shook his head, "Watch this. Horsa, _Thyn onwiltes sy sum Byrthen_".

Horsa, Dougal, and Wortikur's eyes widened. Horsa's face scowled, and Dougal quickly asked, "What were you trying to say?"

Jaune frowned, backing away slightly, "Uh, that he has a cool looking face."

Dougal quickly turned to Horsa, "_ Hee, ne forstande-"_

Horsa gave a sudden outburst, laughing, "I think he learns quickly."

Dougal sighed a relieved breath. Jaune asked, "What did I say to him?" Jaune's nervous eyes could hardly be faulted.

Dougal took a deep breath, "You said he had the face of bear."

Jaune slowly nodded, "That was not at all what I wanted."

Dougal nodded, "I tried to explain that to him."

Jaune sighed, "I guess I am still a little off." He looked pitiful. Wortikur could relate to that, feeling lesser than your peers.

Dougal smile slightly, "There is a way to speed up your growth."

Jaune's eyes opened wide, "What is it."

Dougal looked at Horsa, who shook his head, "No, I won't have him do that kind of training. It's too much for Noryc."

Dougal sighed, "it would do him good, and he might get along with your old master."

Horsa frowned, wrinkling his eyes before turning to Jaune and speaking directly to him, in Mistralian, "If you are a man, you will endure, and then I will send you to suffer."

Jaune blinked before looking at Dougal for reassurance. Dougal responded with, "If you do well, He will let you undergo special training."

Jaune clenched his fist with glee, "Yeah." Before running around. Even Wortikur hadn't undergone the special training that Jaune was promised. Jaune ran back around, reinvigorated by the promise of strength.

Dougal and Horsa sat back down, and Wortikur joined them, eager to be in the circle of trust.

Dougal made the comment, "He seems to be rather excited, were you lying?"

Horsa shook his head, "No, If he is truly strong and capable, then I will send him to my old master."

The missionary nodded, "I have never seen such enthusiasm as Jaune gives in other peoples, much less at the thought of intense training."

Horsa watched Jaune closely, "He's a man, truly. My master once said that if you confront your fears in the light of day, they cannot deceive you anymore. They are shown to be truly small and weak in nature, and are easy to overcome. Jaune does not want to be weak."

Wortikur felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Perhaps his master didn't mean such an idea, but that statement came with the silent message of, 'like Wortikur.'

But those words also stirred a fire in him. A strange level of commitment.

A sound rang out from the dorms as Wortkur was thinking. He looked up to find Cardin looking out of his window. Wortikur would face his fear today.

/*-*/

Wortikur sat down cross legged, and thought about Cardin. How he fought, how he stood.

Wortikur lunged in, going for a stab at the stomach. Cardin raised his mace and smashed Wortikur's head. Nope, no good.

Wortikur stepped to the side, going in for a side stab. Cardin swung the mace, and struck Wortikur's side, busting ribs. No good.

Wortikur did a shield charge, knocking Cardin down. Cardin kicked his legs, knocking Wortikur over. Cardin kicked Wortikur's face. No good.

Wortikur waite-

"Wortikur, let's go!" Horsa called out to his huskarl.

Wortikur was snapped out of his trance before realizing Horsa was standing in the doorway expectantly.

Wortikur rose, and walked over to him. Horsa must have noticed something, because he starred down Wortikur, "What's wrong with you?"

Wortikur confessed, "I am going to challenge Cardin today, to end my fear."

Horsa took a long nasal breath, before smiling, "Don't fear him, he is weak. You have my respect for facing your fear however. Break a leg, or two."

The huskarl noticed how his master smiled at the last sentence. The slave slowly nodded in concern.

Horsa smiled as they went to breakfast. Wortikur still did not eat anything. His nervousness did not cease. Horsa noticed, and pat the Faunus on the back, but Wortikur could still feel his tail drooping.

They finally went to the sparring arena. Wortikur took his seat.

Glynda Goodwitch explained, " I would like to remind everyone that no-one is here to settle grudges. Sparring matches are purely for learning how to fight different opponents. Please settle any dispute in a kindly manner."

Wortikur had a wave of hope wash over him. He couldn't fight Cardin now. That would be settling a grudge. Wortikur felt relieved. Unfortunately, Horsa noticed this, scowling down at his slave.

Wortikur's hopefulness vanished. That was an excuse, both he and Horsa knew it. Why was this so hard.

Glynda leaned into her microphone, "Do we have any volunteers?"

Wortikur took a deep breath, "I will fight Cardin Winchester."

Glynda leaned in to listen, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Horsa shouted, "He will fight the bastard Winchester."

Glynda called out, "I already told you this is not a place for grudge-"

Horsa growled, "He isn't settling a grudges, He is becoming strong! Back down."

Glynda remained silent, before sighing, "Winche-"

The boy stood up, "I'll fight the dog."

The professor eyed him with disdain, before nodding."

Wortikur pushed past spectators to get to the isle, before being grabbed on his left arm by Horsa's left hand, "Remember this, he has insulted you thrice. You are my slave, and thus he has insult me thrice. There is only one way to deal with an opponent who believe themselves your equal."

Wortikur nodded slowly as he understood what Horsa was saying. Wortikur couldn't let his selfish fear hurt Horsa's image anymore.

The Faunus stepped up to the stage, seeing a few other Faunus cheer him on, and Wortikur felt sad. The deep memory of blood soaking his vision. But that needed to wait.

Cardin rose looking at Horsa nervously, who shrugged, flashing a thumbs up at both of them.

Wortikur lowered his stance, raising his shield to protect him upper body, and leveling his sword to stab quickly.

Cardin scoffed, "Run on back your bitch, little puppy."

Wortikur remained silent.

Glynda called out, "Begin!" before sighing.

Wortikur inched toward's Cardin. Cardin was a defensive fighter, meaning he would for Wortikur to attack first before delivering a devasting counter attack.

The Faunus poked his sword at Cardin. Who immediately raised his mace to smash. And it was at that moment the Wortikur realized something. Cardin was not a warrior. He had never endured long battles. Cardin burned so much energy with each attack. Wortikur also learned the benefit of fighting with Saxons. Cardin was slow. Wortikur had plenty of time to attack.

Wortikur pulled back as Cardin's mace began to fall, before lunging toward Cardin with his shield, slamming it into the boy's knee right knee cap. The sight was a twisted leg, and cry of pain was heard, as Wortikur was in shock. This man was truly a boy with a man's body. He look around, Unsure what to do, as Cardin's aura began to flash in weakness.

Horsa raised a couple of fingers, and Wortikur looked to him. Horsa clenched a fist, and tapped his own lips twice.

Wortikur got the message.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward as Wortikur dropped his sword, "That's enough."

Wortikur turned to sniveling bastard beneath him, "Don't dismiss us puppies. We grow into wolves that eat the weak." Wortikur growled before slamming his vambrace into Cardin's other knee, resulting in another shriek of pain. A tear was heard.

Glynda shouted, "That's enough, Go to principal Ozpin now!"

Wortikur did so, but Horsa was already there, "I'll talk him down. You brought me pride today."

Wortikur felt a little better as he sat down, and Horsa walked into the office. Dougal sat down next to Wortikur. Noryc sat on the Faunus's other side, grinning with pride and excitement, "Did you see his face? You snapped his leg like a twig, awesome!"

Wortikur felt something brush his leg as Dougal scolded, "Give him time, he didn't want to be brutal."

Noryc laughed, "I bet the coward is going to wake in a cold sweat for years. Let's go a few round Wortikur."

Dougal ignored the_ Ulfiendyn_, "How are you feeling?"

Wortikur thought hard for a moment, understanding his emotions, "I feel, sad and angry. I didn't want to be cruel, I just wanted to face my fears. At the same time, I was a slave. Not to Horsa, but the terror I felt from Cardin. Now I am free. This was a win, but not in the best." Something brushed his leg again.

Dougal smiled, "This is my Saxon side talking, but a win is a win, regardless of brutality, take it, and be free."

Wortikur raised his right hand before seeing the vambrace he had gotten. It was torn, and falling apart.

Wortikur's eyes went wide, "I broke it…"

Dougal nodded, "It's a cosplay item. It was never meant for actual combat."

Wortikur sighed, "Horsa was right about everything."

Speaking of which, the door opened up, and Horsa stepped out, grinning, "He understood everything."

Dougal raised an eye skeptically, "Really?"

Horsa shook his head, still smiling, "No, He made me agree to cleaning."

Dougal nodded, before asking, "And you are happy why?"

Horsa smiled, "Wortikur faced his fear like a man. He did not shrivel up and cower, he did what was necessary."

Wortikur nodded, raising the Vambrace, "You were right. It was a waste."

Horsa looked at it, before frowning, "Give me your vambraces."

WOrtikur sadly took them off, before handing them to his master.

Horsa nodded, "I need to go into town, I will get the money back, and we will be square."

Wortikur nodded, feeling awful, and yet amazing.

He was free.

**/*-*/**

**I can't decide if I should continue this or not.**

**I do have one or two arcs planned, but I cant tell if those are good or not. What do you guys think.**


	17. Set up the date

**MerenDinoemiliano: I take constructive criticism very seriously. If someone has taken the time to lay out what they don't like or think is being done poorly without swearing, then they aren't trying to be funny, they are serious and trying to help. The villain shall appear soon, but not this chapter.**

**/*-*/**

Yang ran through her closet, growling at the sight of what she had to wear. Yang had packed her favorite outfit, in three sets to ensure she never had to worry about running out. Of course a tube top, jacket and cut-off shorts don't scream 'serious thoughts of the future.' Aside from those, she had a white dress that covered a lot more, but looked really strict, like what Wiess would wear. She had a couple of leather clothes for her bike, but nothing else.

Ruby snickered behind her, "Sad you didn't go shopping with us?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Please I was just admiring my wardrobe." Yang lied cooly.

Ruby's smile didn't even flinch, "You could always ask Dougal what to wear."

Dougal, right. Yang wasn't sure why she didn't think about it before. Dougal probably understood her predicament, and could help.

Ruby shrugged, "You'll probably chicken out."

Yang snorted, "don't be-"

Wiess finally spoke up from her corned, "Can you be quiet, I am trying to study for the test on Friday."

Ruby yelped, "Ah, right, I forgot. Professor Port's test on the study of Grimm bumballogrins."

Wiess sighed, "It's Grimm bone marrow grits, you dunce. You know, little chunks of bone that don't break down after a Grimm is killed?"

Ruby blinked, "Could you, uh, refresh me."

Wiess groaned, "Fine, come on and study with me."

Yang walked to the door and opened it up, before walking into the hall. Jaune's door was cracked, and he was putting clothes in a suit case. There must be field trip coming up. Yang walked down the stairs to team HNDW's room and knocked on the door.

There was silence. Yang blinked a couple of times, not really sure where the Saxons would be outside of their room. The door opened up to reveal Wortikur, starring back at her, slightly shocked. Behind him was a bucket and rag. "Can I help you?" Wortikur asked.

Yang asked, "Is Dougal around? I need to ask him something."

Wortikur coughed, "He's in the Saxon Enrichment Center."

Yang blinked, "The, uh, Saxon 'Enrichment' Center?"

Wortikur gave a thumbs up before shutting the door.

Yang blinked a few times before knocking again. Wortikur opened the door and asked, "What do you want?" He began to flick his nose.

Yang asked, "Where is the Saxon Enrichment Center?"

Wortikur pointed at the school map behind her, where there was a red tac placed on the map beside the Auditorium.

Yang turned back to find the door was closed, "Could have at least waited for the thanks."

Yang walked down the stairs and out the door. She kept walking, past the pillars and science lab. She moved through the library before exiting the other end, to see a small, wooden building on the grass, freshly build. It had windows and a smooth upward moving roof, which formed a point at the middle. As Yang walked around, on the top was a sign that read, "Center for Saxon cultural enrichment."

Yang opened the chestnut door that had papers taped to it to find Dougal standing at the front of the classroom with Noryc in seat on the side. Infront of Dougal were five rows of ten seats, each split in the middle to allow passage. The seats were pretty well filled, although three still remained vacant.

Dougal immediately noticed Yang enter the room, "_Wes thu Haal _Ms. Long, what brings you to my class? I did not have you recorded in my class list."

Yang wasn't sure how to respond, but quickly cleared her throat to try, "I must have missed the registry."

Dougal raised an eyebrow, "Well, you are forty minutes late, so I assume you also missed the alarm as well?"

Yang glared at him. Why was he being such a dick? "I had a little trouble getting here."

Dougal let out an exasperated sigh, "This angers me greatly, but I will allow it since most of the students were around five minutes late, and it is the first day. If you are late again, I will not be responsible for the grade you receive."

Yang growled before sitting down. Dougal looked at Noryc, who shrugged before gesturing to continue. Dougal blinked before turning back to the class, "Where was I?"

A girl at the front with brown hair and peach skin raised her hand, "You were talking about the, uh, Tho, theo-"

Dougal nodded, "Ah yes, the Theocratic Conflicts of King Johan's crowning." He wrote on the chalk board, the words 'Johan's crowning' before writing something in the Saxon scribble below.

Dougal then gestured to Noryc, "So, We pagans have been around since….well forever." The class laughed a little at that. Noryc smiled before continuing, "So the Krisitans or Christians as they are called today, were pretty small in our home in New Saxony. We didn't really pay attention to them."

Noryc stopped before allow a humorous smile to over take his face, "I mean, do any of you pay attention to the guy's who run around butt naked crying about the end of the world?"

Another laugh came from the class. Yang thought_ What have I got myself into? I just wanted advice and now I am taking an extra class_.

Noryc cleared his throat to get back into a serious tone, "So Johan is a Christian-"

He was interrupted by Dougal, "Now, If any of you got the letters I sent out and have read ahead, you should know the ratio of religious beliefs among us Saxons is twenty twenty sixty. What are the twenty percents and the sixty percent?"

A boy with dark skin and black curly hair raised his hand. Dougal pointed at him, and the boy replied, "Twenty percent Christian, Twenty percent Pagan, and Sixty percent mixed."

"_Syncronized_." Dougal corrected, "Not mixed, they believe in both the gods of their ancestors and the God Jesus Christ. Noryc, you may continue."

Noryc glared at Dougal before clearing his throat, "So, Johan is a Christian, and that doesn't sit well with us pagans. We love our gods, and even with Johan's lineage being pretty tolerant, we are a little nervous. Then a rumor gets started that Johan is going to strictly enforce Christianity on all Saxons. This does not sit well, not one bit."

The students were leaning forward and Yang found that her own body had betrayed her, leaning forward to listen.

Noryc coughed, "Who started these rumors, who was responsible, we don't really know, and it's good for who ever made its life. We Saxon's don't like to be deceived. But many pagans believed this rumor, and gathered in mobs to attack churches."

Dougal stepped in, "Likewise, once churches were being attacked, monastic orders began attacking Pagan holy sites. Burning them to the ground and looting them, and yet, I stand here a Christian, best friends with a pagan, why?"

The class remained silent. A tapping of a foot could be heard. Dougal looked at a clock on the wall. Five minutes left. Dougal disappointment could be seen, "No one read that far ahead? I suppose I told you last minute, so that's on me."

Yang snorted, "Did he hold a gun to everyones' head."

Dougal stood up, "Ms. Xiao Long, did you say something?"

Yang blinked as all eyes fell on her, "Did he threaten everyone?"

Dougal's face was steely, before relaxing, "Excellent guess Ms. Xiao Long. Johan indeed 'held a gun to everyones' head' for lack of a better idiom. He made a public announcement that any religious order which attack another religion for their beliefs would result in the death of both parties. He stated '_Saxon Broedhorsibb, Saxon Haews, Gestandan Saxons'_. Saxon brother, or Saxon Corpses, Still Saxons. What did he mean by this?"

A hand rose, and young man with green hair and pale skin spoke up, "Stop fighting guys?"

Dougal looked at him and clapped, "I can't say for certain what Johan meant exactly by that statement, but I believe the same thing. That the conflicts of heaven should be settled in heaven. Yet he did need to prove that he was a man of his word, and he got the chance at Noprae. The Christians and pagans had a massive brawl after the announcement. Johan gathered his Getridht and captured every man, woman and child, before cutting off their hands and feet and locking them in building. He then ordered the buildings to be burned."

The class shifted uneasily.

Dougal continued, "It is said that Saxon's could hear the wails for ten miles (16 Killometers) and could see the smoke for fifteen miles (24 Killometers), but it worked. There has yet to be a religious mob formed since that day."

Yang blinked in surprised, both that she had gotten the right answer, and that he stated Johan's solution like it was just an objective fact and not a horrifying atrocity.

Noryc coughed twice and Dougal cleared his throat, "It seems we are out of time, so I will leave you all with two vocabulary words to practice. In two weeks, we will begin making sentences with Saxon words, so remember to study well. Your words are _Ar_, honor and truthfulness, and _feorm,_ or food. Study these words and learn them well. Also please read pages fourty-three to pages fifty-five in the book. Be prepared for class next session."

Yang remained seated as books were loaded into bags and people began to clear out of the room. The class room gradually began to disperse, until only Dougal, Noryc and Yang remained in the building.

Dougal walked over, a fake smile came over his face, "Now, what do you need?"

Yang frowned at him, "I just came to ask for advice, no need to be a jerk about it."

Dougal sighed out his nose, "You interrupted my class for the sake of advice that ended up having to wait anyway."

"I didn't know class was in session!" Yang pleaded.

Dougal walked over to the entrance door, opened it, and pointed at one of the papers on the center of the door which read, "Class is in session, please be quiet."

Okay, that was on her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Dougal rubbed his temples, before letting out a smile, "I forgive you, now, how can I help you."

" I wanted some advice about tomorrow." Yang stated, waiting for a response.

Dougal blinked, "Will you be more specific?"

Yang groaned, "What should I wear, how should I act. What do you guys do on dates?"

Dougal took a deep breath, before letting it, "You are serious about this?"

Yang nodded, "Yes, yes I am."

Dougal eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

Yang realized she may have just earned herself a spot light, and not the good kind. Did she do something wrong? "Horsa isn't like most other guys. Most guys will say anything to impress a girl like me, but Horsa is honest to a fault. He doesn't care what others think of his idea, so you never have to worry about him lying to you. Horsa is also pretty loyal, I've seen him defend you guys without gaining anything. I guess I want that kind of trustworthiness from a guy, and it's hard to find."

Dougal blinked, before nodding with an impressed smile, "Very well." He reached behind his back and pulled out a book, with the inscription, " Life, Culture and History of the Saxons" underneath the title it read, "By Augustine Dravidius" and even underneath that was a smaller inscription, "translated by the University of Vale's Cultural Center."

Dougal explained, "This is the most accurate depiction of our culture written by a foreigner and translated. It will be your text book for this class. I recommend reading it."

Yang snorted, "Can't you just help me now."

Dougal closed his eyes, as though annoyed, before opening them, "if you are looking for how to win over a noble, dress conservatively. Show that you are someone to be respected, and that will win over any noble's heart. However, since you have asked me about Horsa in particular, just dress in your favorite attire, and be yourself. He will dismiss you if he thinks you aren't being truthful with him, so be honest to Horsa."

Yang swallowed. The whole "be yourself" seemed like a typical line any father would tell their child, but she could tell from her past experience with Horsa that Dougal was probably right. Horsa seemed to be very firm in his values.

"Anything else?" Yang asked.

Dougal thought for a moment, "Well, I can teach you acceptable behavior for Saxon parties and personal dinners, but you must understand that the concept of 'dating' isn't really something we Saxon's have. We generally just marry our neighbors or powerful allies."

Yang nodded, "Just make sure I don't immediately piss him off."

Dougal nodded, "Very well, first things first, a firm handshake…"

They talked all day, explaining etiquette for what to do, and what not to do to woo a Saxon nobleman.

She went back to her dorm, tired, only to find it was Six in evening. She should be out partying, not lazing about. She was Eighteen, not ancient. But sleep over took her. She new that She need the energy for tomorrow, as Saxons liked energetic and strong women.

Yang could rest, knowing she was prepared for a one on one date with Horsa. So her surprise was tangible when she found Jaune had joined them, holding a letter to Horsa.


	18. Less than Perfect

**Merendinoemiliano: Ask and you shall somewhat receive.**

**Ccl1995: I don't have that planned because of two reasons. Saxon's don't have reformed fighting styles, so each type is unique, purely out of preference. Hengist even states, "As soon as a fighting style is taught, it becomes outdated." Also the Saxons specialize in fighting against humans, and not Grimm. So that kind of class would be very controversial.**

**/*-*/**

Yang blinked at Jaune, who shyly waved. Horsa nodded at her, "Yes, I brought him along today to send him off."

Yang cleared her throat, "What?"

Jaune explained, "I am going to the mountains to train with Horsa's master. I won't be with you guys today."

Horsa nodded, "You remembered everything I told you to pack?"

Jaune nodded, "I got it."

Horsa smiled, "Very well, lets get going."

Yang frowned, walking with them. Horsa explained, "Once you get on the ship, You will have to find the mountain Svearjeskia. The trick will be finding someone who fluently speaks your language, and trusts you."

Jaune blinked, walking along side Horsa, "So, it's impossible. I couldn't gain your trust for the first few months I met you."

Horsa shook his head, "You'll do fine, so long as you don't provoke anyone or brand yourself an enemy. Do you think you can do that?" Horsa mocked.

Yang felt herself getting angrier and angrier. She finally asked, "Why did you schedule our date on the same day?"

Horsa turned around, "Efficiency." He then resumed walking forward.

Yang had to stop for a moment, before catching up, "What do you mean?"

Horsa shrugged as he kept walking, "I didn't want to go into town twice. This way, I only have to deal with your guards once."

Yang growled, but didn't really have a response to that. Yes it took away from the intimacy of the moment, but Dougal did say that Saxon's didn't date. She just had to deal with what was probably going to be a very awkward day.

They continued walking while Yang tried to think of how to explain what Horsa did wrong. Yang almost had an explanation planned out, when Jaune cried, "There's the ship."

Yang looked up, expecting to see a Yacht or ferry. Instead, she saw a long ship, manned by eight people. It was made of wood, and rope. She voiced her thoughts, "That doesn't look very safe."

Horsa looked over his shoulder with a smile, "What? You don't like risks?"

Even Jaune looked a little wary, "Don't you have metal ships? Like big, metal ships?"

Horsa snorted, "This will transport you fine. We only use metal in warships. I don't think you will need to fight any time soon."

Jaune inched his way towards the boat. The security seemed to have their eyes glued to the ship at the dock, or rather, its passengers.

Jaune finally climbed into the boat, and blinked in surprise when it held together, "Hey this isn't so bad."

Horsa laughed, "We traveled the world with these ships, the Snekkja. This will hold together fine. You will arrive alive." Horsa then turned to the crew, smiled and spoke in their language. They nodded, flashing grins.

Jaune looked at Horsa nervously, "What did you tell them to do?"

Horsa laughed, " I told them that you can help row for the journey. It's good for you, and it will earn respect."

The Saxons eyed Jaune with malicious eyes. They were going to mess with him just to prove a point.

As if Horsa heard her thoughts, he told Jaune, "If they push you around, and you don't like it, fight them. Then you'll earn their respect."

Jaune nodded slowly, and the oarsmen rolled the ship out of the harbor.

Horsa then opened the letter, breaking a strange wax seal. His face became troubled. Yang approached him, "Uh, is everything ok?"

Horsa nodded, "I am upset by the fact that I have been summoned by the warrior Heinwold. It seems we shall be eating at the fool's Mistral food place again."

"Wow, I don't even get a say in where we are going to eat? You're a real Romeo you know?" Yang muttered sarcastically.

Horsa began walking, stating, "I am not Romeo-"

Yang shook her head, "It's just an expres-"

Horsa interrupted, "I know. I know the story of the merchant called Romeo, who follow his cock to the grave, all for a girl he barely knew. I will not allow a woman to be my down fall."

Yang glanced at him. It made sense, in a morbid way. He really didn't owe her anything. At the same time, it wasn't fair to Yang that she would be the only one working for this relationship.

Horsa stopped, and sniffed. He slowly turned to her, in a sorry stance, "We don't have to eat there I suppose. But I do need to stop by there."

Yang breathed in barely finding the will to ask, "Why?"

Horsa explained, "He summoned me, with a seal and everything. That mean's he isn't simply looking to, how do you say it, 'catch the past' or something."

Yang barely heard him, but what she did hear actually was a little intriguing, "You think he has something important to say?"

Horsa nodded as they turned the corner, with _Lu's Stews_ in sight. Horsa approached the entrance, with the owner, Mr. Gusten, letting out a cry of anger, "Oh, no, you won't be getting free food today."

Yang raised her hands, "Relax-"

Horsa but in, "I am not here for your food, but I will take the table we had last."

Lu Gusten blinked, "So you want to take a reserved table, but you don't want to pay to eat."

Horsa reached into the envelope, and pulled out the letter, looking closely before nodding. Horsa then flipped the paper around, and shoved it into Gusten's face.

Gusten snarled, before opening the letter, "What kinda chicken scratch is this?"

It was Horsa's turn to growl and snarl, "It's Saxon. Look at the corner."

Gusten's eyes went straight to the corner, as though to avoid reading. Gusten's eyes blinked, a low gurgling sound was made as the color drained from his face, "Right this way."

Yang leaned in to ask Horsa, "What did you show him."

"Our host, Heinwold the Fierce, sent me a letter to be here today. He also put a strange crest at the bottom of the page, and told me to show it to anyone who troubled me." Horsa stated, nodding with a smug look of authority.

Yang sighed. So the mobster was going to ruin this date as well. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

Gusten showed them to their table, comically large for the party at hand. Horsa ordered a beer and Yang ordered a soda. The two sat, drinking, in silence.

Horsa looked at her occasionally, before returning to his glass. His face held a mixture of guilt and regret, but Horsa didn't admit any fault vocally.

Yang was both sad and bored. She wondered what the rest of her team was doing.

/*-*/

Ruby ducked as Wiess raised her voice and a fist, "Do you know why I hate the white fang?"

Blake growled, "Why? Because your daddy told you to?"

Ruby cried out, "STOP FIGHTING!" Unfortunately, her voice wasn't nearly as intimidating or commanding as the Saxons, so her shrill command went unnoticed.

Wiess shouted, "Because they're a bunch of liars, murders, and thieves!"

Blake shouted in response, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

She stormed out of the room, bumping into Wortikur who looked back and forth before following behind her.

Ruby hated this, unsure of how "The History of Mantle" turned into a class about the white fang.

Wiess was still fuming, turning to her partner, "The nerve of that girl!"

/*-*/

Yang tapped her finger. They had been waiting ten minutes, and ordered a lovely appetizer: fried dumplings with a sweat curry sauce.

Horsa was not as happy, and Yang could tell. He looked at the meager plate of eight dumplings that were the size of his big toe. "This is food?"

Yang nodded, "It's an appetizer."

Horsa cocked his head, and Yang got ready to explain. Then she had the sudden realization that appetizers don't sound appealing once you try explain them.

Yang started, "It's…um…something to feed you until your meal arrives, but it also makes you hungrier?" That wasn't the best explanation, but it would hopefully work.

Horsa recoiled his face, "I don't like that. I will ask Dougal about it."

Finally something to talk about! "So how did you meet him anyway?"

Horsa blinked, "Dougal?"

Yang nodded.

Horsa reclined back into his chair, "Well, the story goes that he was a young missionary within the kingdom of New Saxony. He was very Christian, and very zealous. So, before he had the approval of the Grand Pastor, Dougal went to the Godhi of our pagan faith, in our sacred forest, and challenged him to a debate."

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Yang muttered.

Horsa shrugged, "Dougal and the Godhi debated and argued, both attempting to convert the other. It was surprisingly informative, and Dougal did sway several to the Christian faith. This stirred up anger, and a pagan zealot grew so angry that he attacked Dougal while he was baptizing the new converts. The two brawled, and the issue grew so great that he was brought before my father."

Yang leaned in, "Is you father really important?"

Horsa nodded, "Somewhat. Anyway, Dougal and the zealot were brought before my father, and He solved the issue in a very compelling manner. He sent them both on the invasion, and proclaimed that they would need to protect each other, and if either died, the other would be killed as well."

Yang blinked, "So what happened?"

Horsa smiled, "Well, neither has died yet."

Yang blinked, "How can y-" Then it hit her. A pagan Zealot, both being bound together. "Noryc?"

Horsa nodded.

Yang shook her head in disbelief, "And now they're best friends."

Horsa leaned in, chuckling, "As we Saxons say, 'Fate is funny with its tricks.'"

"Indeed it is." A familiar Saxon voice spoke as Heinwold appeared behind them.

Horsa turned back, ignoring Yang's discomfort at the sight of the large Saxon warrior.

"_Wes Thu Hal Broden."_ Heinwold stated, bowing his head.

Horsa bowed his head, "_ Wes Thu Hal_. Why have you summoned us?"

Heinwold glanced at Yang, "I summoned you, I have not summoned her."

Great, Yang felt even more like a third wheel. This honestly wasn't worth the trouble. She stood up, "I'll wait-"

Horsa starred down Heinwold, "She is my trusted ally, and sister of my debtor. We will share in bounty and burden."

Heinwold paused, before bowing his head, muttering something in Saxon.

Horsa growled, "Come now, today was my date with her. I trust you did not call me here to waste time."

Heinwold shifted uncomfortably before sitting down, "I Serve Jezepi Vicini, who commands the city from the shadows. I am his right fist, and everything that is spoken in darkness is heard by me."

Yang looked at Horsa, "Is he wasting time?"

Horsa shook his head, "I will explain latter."

Heinwold continued, "A loyal rat approached me with information he had heard first hand. That a shipment of dust is to arrive at the port one week from now. It will be attacked, and stolen at the night of its arrival."

Horsa blinked, "Why does this concern me?"

Heinwold stated, "You are Horsa the White Horse, the one who let Operation Shattered Tooth, am I correct?"

Horsa shook his head, "No, Gewis organized it, and Aethelwald laid out the strategy. I simply enforced it."

Heinwold replied with, "You crushed the rebels, and ensured that they would never again threaten Saxon ground."

Horsa smiled, "I suppose so."

Heinwold stated, "The White-Fang shall lead the attack. They intend to steal the dust for their cowardly raids."

Horsa blinked, "Do you believe they would dare attack us again?"

Heinwold shook his head skeptically, "It would be suicide, but I wouldn't regard them smart enough to remove the possibility."

Horsa stood up, drawing the attention of a lot of head, "Then I will answer with force."

Yang was simply trying to figure out what was happening. What was Operation Shattered Tooth? Was Horsa really that important? What did Yang get herself into?

That last one Yang dismissed. She couldn't help but smile. This was getting exciting, finally some action. But Yang was not blind, and she noticed the snarl on Horsa's face as they left the restaurant.

/*-*/

Wortikur barked at the Monkey Faunus, "You Filthy Animal, Why I shouldn't I slit you throat right now?" His grip on the tail growing tighter.

Blake stepped forward and tried to yank his arm away from the Faunus.

The crew of the ship who had been upset about the stowaway began to look slightly concerned, and a crowd was starting to gather.

Wortikur snarled, drawing his Seax and pressing it to the throat of the Faunus.

The crew stepped forward, "H-Hey."

Wortikur glared up at them, hoping to keep his emotions masked. If this was going to work, he needed them to believe he was blood thirsty.

The left crewman spoke calmly, with his hands up in a non-threatening manner, "look, he was just….a little sneaky ok. No need to kill him."

Wortikur mustered another growl, "He's a thief, and deserves to die. He stole a ticket."

The right crewman shook his head quickly, "No-no, he just… used the economy tickets. He needed to save money. We were just…acting." Perfect.

The crowd had gotten so large that the crew needed to avoid making a scene.

Wortikur lifted himself off of the Monkey Faunus, and the crowd dispersed. The crew began to walk away, trying to avoid association with any violence that might come from the mad Saxon in the area.

When they were gone, Wortikur lifted himself up, "I am glad that worked."

The monkey whipped sweat from his eyebrow, "Wow, you really had me fooled."

Wortikur nodded, "I know these people. They never want death, even when it's deserved. I just needed to make them believe I would kill you to get you pardoned."

The Faunus got up, "Well, I guess I could take you to tea, as thanks."

Blake looked at Wortikur, "You had me fooled as well."

The Saxon laughed, "I am really good at acting, I had practice."

The Monkey Faunus held out a hand, "I am Sun, Sun Wukong."

"Wortikur, Servant of Horsa." Wortikur replied as he began to walk along side the two faunus companions.

Sun smiled, putting his arms behind his head, " Thanks for the help, We Faunus got to stick together."

Wortikur frowned, "I am no Faunus."

Sun blinked, "Could have fooled me, with the wolf ears an-"

Wortikur felt his anger and regret bubbling up, " I am no Faunus."

Sun stepped towards Blake, "Uh, ok man, what are you then?"

Wortikur took a breath, calming himself, "I am a Saxon."

Sun blinked, "Um, Okay man, if you say so."

Wortikur growled, "Lets just go get our tea."

/*-*/

Horsa knew Yang was nervous. He could smell her fear, or rather the scent that humans gave off when they were afraid. She avoided the servers' line of sight.

Horsa had enough, "What is wrong with you?"

"Did you have to bring me here?" Yang stated.

Horsa blinked, he probably could have left her at the restaurant, "I suppose this place is indecent for both our cultures?"

The building was known as a 'club'. Apparently, this was like a great hall, only with more dancing and flashing lights.

"No, I mean, yes, but that's not the issue." Yang proclaimed, embarrassed.

Horsa shrugged, "What do you mean?"

Yang placed her face in her fingers, avoiding one of the girl's in a silver dress, "I guess I never told you I am banned from here?"

Horsa blinked, he had never that word before, "Banned?"

Yang sighed, "Forbidden I guess. Banished. I can't come here."

Horsa snorted, "Nonsense, You are a companion of the White Horse. You can go anywhere with me."

Yang seemed to cheer up, before her face ushered in a horrid frown. The server approached, with a white shirt under a red vest, "Hello, I am Jun-…NO!" He shouted, pointing at Yang. Horsa felt a defensive wave work it's way into his heart.

He had to let it go, "I'll have your finest bottle of wine."

Junior appeared to be deaf, before accusing Horsa of the same, "Can you hear? I want her gone now!" He pointed his finger in Horsa's face. Horsa felt his body begin to move on its own, only giving him time to register the stupidity of this bartender.

Horsa's left hand grabbed Junior's arm, pulling him forward against the counter. Horsa's left hand grabbed Junior by the back of the head, before slamming him nose first into a decorative glass of thin wood strips before releasing the arm and head to grab the Keeper's vest, "Perhaps I was not clear, what is the name of your finest bottle of wine?"

Junior answered, "It's a 30-year-old Atlesian style red." His sluggish, tired voice was actually pretty loud. Then Horsa registered that the music had stopped, and everyone was starring.

Yang pulled Horsa in, "Why did you hit him? I could have left, and we would have gotten everything we needed. Now we are both banned."

Horsa's voice spoke before he could even think, "I would rather be banned with you than anywhere with someone else."

Yang blinked, surprised, and backed away, slightly miscolored with a bit of red, "Well that's sweet, but good luck getting anything out of him now."

Horsa turned back to Junior, "I'll take my wine." He slammed one of his Marks on the table, before turning around, "Go on, return to your ignorance, enjoy it. Dance! Damn you!"

The people returned slowly to facing each other and the musician began to spin the plates once again.

Junior returned with a green bottle filled with liquid, and handed it to Horsa, "Now get out of my club."

Horsa didn't like his tone, "Perhaps I need to make you-"

Yang butted in, "Horsa, no. Let's just go."

Horsa wanted to argue with her, but he saw her face. She wasn't scared or sad. He could tell she was happy by her scent. He had turned this date around.

Horsa turned back to Junior, "I need information."

Junior growled, "Forget it."

Horsa sprang up, ready to smash his face in. but Yang grabbed his arm, "Let's go. You messed it up, but that's ok. We'll do fine on our own, but let's end on a high note."

Horsa shrunk down, and she led him out of the club. They began to walk back in Silence. How Horsa did for this date thing, he had no idea. Best to ask, "Did I mess this up?"

Yang turned around, under the street light, "Well, I was sidelined for your apprentice, not given a choice in where I wanted to eat, then sent to a bar that I would get kicked out of almost instantly. That being said, you didn't do too badly. And uh…' she scratched behind her ear, "It was nice, being stood up for."

Horsa blinked, not really sure what that meant.

Yang sighed at his apparent ignorance, "I was always standing up for Ruby. And Dad…well he never really payed much attention to me because my little sister needed care. My mom was never there for me period, so I never really had back up. It was…nice, so thanks for that."

Horsa nodded, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Not a bad response either." Yang winked.

/*-*?

Blake starred at Sun while Wortikur drank his third glass of tea. Sun was explaining how he got caught, "So the box creaked open and I sprang out into those two guys. Then I met you."

Wiess's words were still ringing in her head. _Lairs, Murders, Thieves._ The white fang did steal. A few people were killed at their rallies. And She was proof that they were liars.

"Hello, Remnant to Blake." Sun stated.

Blake looked at Sun, "What do you think of the White Fang?" Wortikur's tense nature did not go unnoticed by Blake.

Sun spoke as though he was stating the obvious, " What, a bunch of misguided Faunus who are trying to do what is right."

Wortikur snorted, barring fangs to prove his anger.

Blake calmly looked at him , "What about you?"

WOrtikur snorted, "They all belong on pikes. They're cowards and liars!"

Blake would have been angry, but Wortikur's voice betrayed his emotions. He wasn't haughty, he was hurt, angry, and sad. There was something in Wortikur destroying him, "What happened to you?"

Wortikur clawed his cheeks, "Operation Shattered Tooth happened."

**/*-*/**

**So, I apologize for the delay folks, stuff came up last week.**

**Here is the chapter, filled with characters, and…story…and stuff.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	19. Broken Tooth

**Merendinoemiliano: I wanted something with Sun to be different. I want a little drama and tension.**

**/*-*/**

Wortikur interlocked his fingers, "About ten years ago, I was taken as a slave by Horsa. Truth be told, being a Saxon's slave isn't so bad. In a 'I broke your legs and gave you a wheelchair' way, you're protected from other Saxon raids, you are treated pretty fairly if you are a capable warrior, and you can become integrated in their society after roughly twenty years of work."

Blake nodded while Sun munched on a scone.

Wortikur continued, "We faunus never gave up on our distinction though. We joined a large network of Faunus rights movements, which became known as the White Fang. Two years passed, and I became familiar with Horsa. I realized…that….life as a slave isn't that bad, at least not under Saxons." Even Wortikur sounded surprised, as though he had never thought about it before hand.

Wortikur scratched his head, "The Saxons aren't very 'hands on' with their slaves. A slave is treated more like a renter than a piece of property. You are told, 'Give me 100 cubits of barely every year, and when I have 2,000 cubits from you, I will set you free.' They aren't like Atlesians or Vacumen, who supposedly whipped their slaves. The Saxons just take food every year, and if you starve, that's your problem."

Blake nodded, "Now how does this relate to the White Fang?"

Wortikur smiled, "I am a huskarl, so I pay my debt with my body, fighting and serving Horsa. I fished and hunted with him, fought by his side. As a boy who's father abandoned he and his mother, I guess, Horsa filled that role. Another year passed, and the White Fang riots forced Atlas to dissolve the segregated state. Many of the White Fang leaders in Dar Kunor were emboldened by this push."

"_In three weeks time, we will be free!" Horus, the pig Faunus cried. Many of the white fang who met in the stable cheered, and Horus stepped down from the fruit crate._

_Alsoutz stepped up on to the crate, clearing his throat to silence down the cheering, "We should approach this with caution. We are not dealing with Atlesians. We are dealing with Saxon-"_

"_Traitor!" Cried a voice, which William couldn't identify._

"_Boo!"_

"_Coward!"_

_Alsoutz shrunk down before talking, "Our petition to Gewis got us new plows. We are on the road to a better life, a free life. We don't need to jeopardize that. We can still earn our freedom, like the ones before us." _

_William knew he was right._

"_When our children are eighty!" a voice cried out._

_Horus spoke up raising a hand, quieting down the outraged cries, "I assure you, we take care of most of the farming. They won't hurt us. The Saxons will see our strength, our devotion, and they will respect us."_

_The Faunus began to nod. Did they really know the foes they were facing?_

_William threw his hands in the air and shouted, "This won't work!"_

_Germanic shouting was heard, along with a door slam from the farm house. The room was quiet as the Faunus began to rush for the door, only for the barn door to open._

_A gruff, red haired Saxon stepped in, snarling, before taking a deep breath. The White Fang was tense, and many looked terrified. The Saxon sighed a long breath, "If you are going to plot rebellion, shut the hell up so I can get some sleep."_

_With that, he closed the barn door, and not long after, a loud slam was heard from the house._

_Horus turned to William and placed and hand on his shoulder, "We do the farming, we do the laboring, we do the mining. They will have no choice but to give us freedom for it."_

_William shook his head, and pushed through the crowd, opening the barn gate and running, tears streaming down his face from his awareness._

Blake began fiddling her thumbs, "So they began planning riots?"

Wortikur snorted bitterly, "They began planning assisted suicide. These were farmers, accountants, and miners leading the White Fang. They didn't know anything about Saxons."

Sun stretched his arms, "What, big, smelly, blood thirsty monsters?"

Wortikur laughed silently, "You know a little more than they did. When an Atlesian is bitten by a dog, they back off. When a Saxon is bitten by a dog, they break its neck to ensure it will never bite them again."

Blake began to realize what he was saying.

/*-*/

"So Wortikur came to me, and said, 'they are going to rebel, stop them, execute someone.'" Horsa stated with a cruel smirk as sat at the table of the hotel and poured them both a glass of wine.

_The loud slamming was heard at the doors of Horsa's hall. He rose, and ordered his servant Einfeldz back to bed. Horsa walked down from his two-person bed, the covers barely crinkled as he slept on top of them. Horsa didn't grab the axe on the wall as he walked down the stairs. Anyone who would attack at night _and_ knock on the door was clearly stupid, cowardly, arrogant or a mixture of the two. Horsa could kill them._

_He opened the door to find Wortikur, panting, teary eyed, and hunched over. This stirred a level of concern in Horsa. Not out of affection, no Horsa hadn't yet gotten attached to the Faunus boy. It was because for the first time ever, Wortikur had come to Horsa in the middle of the night._

_Wortikur spoke before Horsa could ask the obvious question, "They are….*pant*….. a rebel- *Pant*- lion. Stop them please * Pant*!"_

_Horsa asked, "What do you mean? Explain Yourself"_

_The Faunus recovered his breath and began to reveal the entire plot. Their rebellion, their word and instigators. When he finished, Wortikur asked, "Surely you can stop this. This is suicide. Can't you kill a ring leader, or a high official, or make a decree?"_

Yang put the glass to her lips, and tasted the dry taste that made her mouth recoil.

Horsa shook his head, and lowered his nose into the half-full glass of wine, and took a long snort before pulling away.

Yang recoiled, "What are you doing?"

Horsa shrugged, "One of my Atlesian slaves told me I was drinking wine, how did he say it, 'like punch'. Apparently, there is a ritual for drinking wine." Horsa then took a sip of the wine and swirled it around in his mouth, "I have to say, I do get more flavors from it this way, but it still feels as strong as 'punch'."

Yang leaned down, getting ready for the depressing story that Horsa was going to tell, "Did you do it, execute someone?"

Horsa set his glass down, " No. I understood why he wanted me to. A mentality of, 'better one of us dies and discourage the rest from suicide, than all of us dying together.' But I didn't kill any Faunus. Not yet at least."

Yang blinked, feeling a sense of dread for her next question's answer, "Why? Don't you enjoy killing?"

Horsa ran his finger's along his chin, and Horsa's face contorted to look like he was thinking hard, "I don't enjoy killing per say. I enjoy fighting, as all Saxons do. Killing itself is more just an extra piece of fighting. I didn't kill a Faunus because I would be killing someone else's slave, and that would be more problems for me than I wanted. But there was also another reason."

Yang scratched her head, wondering where he was going with this, "What?"

Horsa sighed, "You lesser people often judge people for thoughts. You imprison people for planning rebellions, and that provides stability. But it removes a very important aspect of culture, which is freedom to think. We Saxons won't kill someone for thinking about a rebellion, because most people are cowards and weak, and back out when the time comes for them to make a choice."

Yang shifted. It made sense, in an arrogant, spiteful way, "So what did you do?"

_Horsa snorted, "I can't just kill anyone's slave. And I can't command a Saxon to do anything, much less a slave or servant. They will hopefully cower down before anything comes of it."_

_Wortikur shook his head, "No, you don't understand-"_

_Horsa raised his hand, and Wortikur nodded, quieting down, "I trust your people to be smart, and not do something so stupid. But if they should rebel, you have to decide: are you a Faunus, or a Saxon?"_

/*-*/

Noryc looked at Ruby, "So Wortikur comes to Horsa and Says, 'oh please mighty Saxons, stop the white fang from rebelling, kill a few to save us.'"

Ruby blinked in surprised, grabbing a sticky bread ball called a 'roll' at the table. "Wow, he didn't sound very fierce. What did he say?"

"He said 'No, If they rebel, we will respond, but they aren't that stupid. But you have a choice to make: Are you a Saxon, or a Faunus?'" Noryc smiled, "Then told to go alert the Grand Chief Gewis of the coming rebellion. Gewis heard me, and told me to be on guard if anything did come. I told Horsa the same thing."

_Noryc shook his head, "Why did you wake me?"_

_Horsa stood over the Berserker, "Deliver a message to Gewis. It concerns the White Fang and their growing ambitions."_

_Noryc drowsily rose, "I am a Berserker, a servant of Wotan, not you-"_

"_YOU ARE WHAT I SAY YOU ARE!" Horsa shouted, snarling, "Now Go to Gewis, and tell him the White Fang are plotting a rebellion. Then ask him for backing should we need to crush it!"_

_Noryc nodded, feeling the creep of fear in his heart. Johan's booming voice ushered in through his son at that moment, and all Saxons feared and respected The Strongest Saxon._

_Noryc ran, bare foot, only carrying his axe on his back. He ran for thirty miles( 48 Kilometers) in four hours. He wanted to die by the time he got to Gewis, but the urgency in Horsa's voice told him that would be foolish._

_He slammed his axe against the Grand Chief's door._

_Gewis opened the door, "What do you want?" His snarl and grouchy voice indicated an interruption._

_Noryc swallowed his exhaustion, "I am Noryc, Berzerker of Horsa the Pale Horse, who brings a message."_

Ruby shook, "Were you all worried?"

Noryc shrugged confidently, "I don't exactly have fear. But Horsa's concern was enough for me to go and a least report it."

_Gewis closed the piece of paper, "He was right to not act hastily. I would have had to bring him to justice. Prepare for battle, and gather any warriors you might need. Tell Horsa to make preparations to deal with any uprising that might come, and that I will aid him should he be the first victim of their onslaught, I will aid him."_

_Noryc nodded, and began to run back. He was too flawless to be exhausted._

Noryc smiled, remembering the day. He was faithful, and loyal. No one could dispute it.

/*-*/

"I was tending to my church when Wortikur, formerly known as William, walked in. He was quite distressed." Dougal recounted, sipping the tea that Wiess had prepared.

Wiess leaned in, curiously, "What was wrong?"

Dougal recalled, "The White Fang was apparently planning a rebellion, and he asked me for support."

"_Please, Brother Dougal!" Noryc pleaded, "You have to excommunicate them, or something. Declare a vision that God forbids the rebellion."_

"_I will not!" The Missionary proclaimed fiercely, "I will not lie and tarnish my soul and the integrity of our faith, even for a noble cause. I am not Catholic either, and even if I was, I wouldn't excommunicate over personal beliefs."_

_Wortikur grabbed the pastor and tried to shake him, "This is beyond 'integrity of the faith' or the 'tarnishing of souls'! This is life or death!"_

_Dougal took a deep breath to calm the aggressive thoughts that came with Saxon biology and loud noises, " People die every day. I do not love this fact, but it is true. Pray to Lord Jesus that wisdom will deter them from such an act, or pray that the response will be merciful." He did not expect Wortikur to actually pray. The boy had been more a ritual worshipper, rather than a true believer._

_But the young boy fell on his knees, "Father Lord. I haven't been very devout, nor have I fully believed you existed. But if you do, please, spare us from the coming horrors. Grant the Saxons mercy and forgiveness. Please Lord. Amen."_

Dougal set the tea down on the saucer, "I had never seen the boy so afraid. I would discover why, and would a lot more understanding."

Wiess asked in a small voice, terrified yet intrigued by the ominous message, "What happened?"

Dougal smiled sadly, as his heart still grieved in both the loss and response, "Two Deaths, Raedwald Gewisson, and Ivar Raedwaldsson."

/*-*/

Wortikur shook as the memory of the message came back to him, "The news came in, and I knew I hadn't been heard. They had burned alive, a father, who had thrown his sons out the window to save them."

"_Master Horsa, I come to you, begging for mercy." William pleaded, on his knees, with his forehead against the ground, "I am confident that they will offer a wergild of sorts."_

_Horsa remained silent, but the quiver in his exhale betrayed his anger._

_William waited for a moment, before backing up. As He turned, he heard his master's voice._

Wortikur snorted in tragic irony, "It's funny. If anyone else had been burned, The White Fang would have died, and justice would have been served. But the Saxons were so busy trying to save Raedwald that the White Fang fled."

"_A horn of mead." Horsa said, softly._

_William turned slowly, "What, my lord?"_

_Horsa rose from his chair, "A Horn of mead, A hunting trip, a great feast and tales of adventures. These are the things I have been denied to share with my nephew." His voice was shaky with guilt and anger, "I have been denied the right to see my great-nephew's first steps, to train him as I did his father, to give wisdom as my father did me."_

_He walked across the floor, "Why do you beg for mercy?"_

_William swallowed, "For the Faunus?"_

_Horsa stared William down, "What are you? I ask you make that decision, before it is too late."_

_William was stunned, and horrified._

"What did you say?" Blake asked, already knowing the answer.

Wortikur's tension finally brake, "I sold my race for my life. I gave them up and became a Saxon. The Saxons loved me, because it looked like loyalty to my master over my race. But the truth is, I was a scared little boy, desperate to survive."

/*-*/

Horsa frowned, and Yang his hand, seeing the emotional distress Horsa felt.

He spoke with a calmer voice, "I lost my nephew and his son that day. I began preparing for the right time, then it happened."

_Horsa unloaded the last of the 24 foot( 8 meter) boxes, and his men returned to work, drilling. Now he awaited the messenger._

_And Horsa waited, drilling more and more._

_And Horsa wait, planning and pondering._

_Until one day _He _arrived._

Horsa smiled, "Gewis, White Horse of the Saxons, approached me. He wanted something from me."

"_Hail brother of mine, who's wisdom was great, and who's strength is greater. I am in mourning." Gewis said, his voice raspy from anger and tears._

_Horsa turned, shocked that he had come in person, and was not still staying alone to think, "Hail brother of mine, who guided me, and aided me in my journey. Who took care of my lands while I was away, I too mourn my nephew and his son's passing. Why have you come?" _

_Horsa poured whiskey into a tankard, and Gewis took it greedily. Though the tankard was full, Gewis drank it in seconds. Horsa couldn't blame him, as his was empty almost as quickly._

_Gewis faced his brother, "I have come to you with a request."_

_Horsa nodded, "A messenger would have been fine. Speak it and I shall do it, if possible."_

_Gewis's breathing became heavy and Angry, "You were right. I should have crushed this rebellion early. I had too much compass for these animals. I want you to ensure a rebellion like this never happens again. That is my wergild to Raedwald, for my inaction. I came in person, because no messenger can hold the sword of grief and vengeance I carry. But you can."_

Yang asked, "What did he want?"

Horsa smiled sadly again, "He wanted to ensure a rebellion would never threaten a Saxon child again."

Yang nervously coughed, "So, uh, what did you do?"

_The three armies spread out, carrying the large 24 foot(8 meter) boxes. One went east, on went west, and Horsa went south. The two Horsemen's men, united in this action._

/*-*/

Dougal swallowed, "I remember reading that night, Romans chapter 13 verse 4."

Wiess was shaking, "What does that mean?"

Dougal sighed regretfully, "If you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword in vain. For he is an avenger, who carries out God's wrath on the wrongdoer."

/*-*/

_Horsa's men surrounded the city, blocking its exits with the carriages. This city was Faunberg, named for the Faunus who moved there after being freed. Now it became a hub for slaves and freemen alike, who had time to sell and buy produce from each other._

_The air was tense, as Faunus shop keepers eyed the exits, aware that something was going to happen soon._

_Horsa signaled on of the box carriers. He opened it to reveal a 22 foot(7 meter) long pike. Several boxes were opened simultaneously. The shop keepers shifted nervously._

_Thousands of pikes were unloaded, and Saxons began to walk in the streets, answering Horsa's call._

_He finally bellowed, "The gods will sort the grain from the straw! WE ARE THE SICKLES!"_

Horsa drank the wine vigorously, "I made sure a rebellion never happened again."

A metal crash was heard outside, and Horsa walked to the window, "That's what they want to steal huh?"

Yang walked over and saw it. A cargo ship full of large metal crates being unloaded.

/*-*/

Wortikur trembled, "I was there. I saw the example made. No rebellion would ever occur again."

_The smell of blood filled the air. Wortikur smelt it before he saw it. A forest, planted in a day._

_The fleshly limbs hung down, dripping with red sap. The fur served to indicate who had died, as birds picked away at the facial features. No teeth, as ravens and crows had picked the mouths clean, the muscle displaying the shocked faces that made the forest look full._

_It surrounded the barren city, indiscriminate with the size of it's victims. Children, women, elderly, free, enslaved, all were chosen. _

_At the entrance of the city, stood Horsa, the Pale Horse, admiring his work. When Wortikur approached, horrified and mournful of the loss, Horsa simply said, "Never again."_

**/*-*/**

**We are coming up on the end soon, see you all then.**


	20. Furious Conclusion

**MerendinoEmiliano:So, before I answer what the character's ages are, i have to establish that aging slows dramatically for Saxons at around 16. Horsa is roughly 96 years old, with a body of a 23 year old. Dougal and Noryc have the same body-age, but are 104 and 98 respectively. William(Or Wortikur) is a faunus and is 17, almost 18. I hope that clears everything up.**

**/*-*/**

The air was calm as the night began to usher in a full moon. Horsa watched the docks for the third night this week. Wortikur had returned to the dorms, bringing the cat girl with him. Noryc and Dougal had explained to Horsa their tales of his vicious suppression of the rebellion, as though he cared if the world knew. It was better if the world knew.

The two Fauni who came to the dock every night entered right on schedule. That wasn't a statement of arrogance or thoughtful planning. No, every time Horsa had watch the docks from a different position, he noticed these same two Fauni, one man and one woman, enter the area at roughly nine.

The woman clung to the man's arms, rubbing her head on his shoulder, affectionately. He would lean down and kiss her, affectionately. She would giggle, affectionately. They would walk away, affectionately touching each other in vile places.

Every dock worker and security guard would be fooled. Horsa was even fooled the first night, believing himself to be ill. But the second night shook him from those thoughts. They could act, they could touch, they could fawn, but they could not lie to their own bodies. Not a single emotional scent was released on any of the nights. No love, no annoyance, no disdain or pleasure. Not even lustful, instinctual scents. It was an act.

Horsa stopped his thoughts for a moment. He did need to give credit where it was due. Most of the people of this planet couldn't smell emotion scents. Saxons just had good noses, so the 'couple's' act was impressive, if not outright flawless.

What did surprise Horsa was the scent he was receiving from them. It smelled of charcoal, a very specific blend which Horsa could barely remember. Osti black steel. There was no mistaking the scent.

The cat girl appeared beside him, "Those are white-fang members."

Horsa turned to her to only give a nod.

The cat girl spoke again, " it's kind of, weird that we are the ones together on this little adventure."

Horsa blinked, "Why is that 'weird?'"

The cat girl coughed, "Well, we never really spent anytime with eachother? I was usually silent while you talked to Ruby and Yang. It's….different."

Horsa knew exactly what she meant. Aweful. She hated him, her body betrayed that much. So why not remove any pretenses, "You hate me."

Blake recoiled only slightly, "No I…." She was clearly able to see he knew.

Horsa still kept his eyes on the Faunus couple as they went into their kissing phase. Blake snorted an angry breath, "I am in control of my emotions."

Horsa finally had to remove his eyes as he gazed at the cat faunus, "Why?"

Blake blinked, "Because I have to work with monsters like you!"

Horsa smiled a fierce grin, "Clear the air. We were given emotions for a reason. Use them, tell me everything you hate about a _monster_ like me?"

Blake sighed an angry breath, "What you did, what you ordered, was a crime against all decency."

Horsa returned to the couple, "We are indecent people. What's your point?"

Blake snarled, "Alright, why did you kill thousands of innocent Faunus? I want to understand how your people can commit such atrocities, and still sleep happily at night?"

Horsa chuckled as the Faunus couple started to grope. He found both situations comical. Horsa smiled, "_Atrocity,_ that is a funny word. It was created by weak men who wanted the strong to restrain themselves. You should have figured out that we Saxons don't restrain ourselves. The reason we can commit such 'atrocities' is because the word doesn't exist."

Blake was ready to retort, but was stopped when Horsa raised his hand, "We need to gather the others, they will attack tomorrow."

Blake looked over to see the Faunus couple walking away, still groping each other. "What makes you say that?"

Horsa blinked, scrunching his face, "I can't say for certain, but they would have all of the information they need. They've examined the area plenty."

Blake nodded, feeling kind of stupid for needing to ask, "I guess we can go back and try to get enough sleep for the test tomorrow."

Horsa tensed up, "A test?"

Blake nodded, "We have a final in Port's class."

Horsa groaned, "This angers me."

Blake began to walk back, "Maybe you should have actually studied instead of relying on brawn to get where you are now. Or do you not have the word 'study' in your language either?"

Horsa growled as they made their way back.

/*-*/

Noryc yawned at the sight of his chief walking around explaining the situation. Horsa continued to explain, "They would have all of the information they need from the scouts. If the White Fang waited any longer, they would run the risk of re-enforcements or changes."

Yang spoke up from her bed, "But aren't we the re-enforcements that the White Fang would be afraid of?"

Horsa nodded, " Yes, but they don't know about us yet."

Ruby, the adorable, innocent little flower spoke up, "Shouldn't we call the police? This is kind of their job."

Noryc would have been annoyed if her innocence wasn't so hilarious. Even with all of his strength, Noryc struggled to control the laughter building inside of him.

Horsa didn't seem amused, "That would be good, but why would they believe us? Besides, your police are so pathetic, they barely handle the coffee they drink, much less a rebel army."

Wiess raised her hand, "I could deliver it on good authority. I am a Schnee after all."

Wortikur spoke up, "He already explained that the police aren't ready for that kind of combat."

Horsa nodded at Wortikur, "Besides, I haven't killed anyone in a while. I have a chance to show the world how vicious I can be."

Blake, the cat Faunus, looked at Wortikur with such a worry in her eyes. It made Noryc feel an urge to goad Wortikur. Was she his mother all of the sudden? "Are you going to be ok?"

Wortikur snarled, as though he understood what she was asking, "I am Saxon, I will win this fight. Will you?" His hands were shuddering a little, but a small, tiny sliver of respect emerged in Noryc's heart. The boy finally knew what he wanted.

Wiess seemed confused, "Did I miss something?"

Dougal asked something that Noryc had felt in the back of his mind, "Something troubles you Horsa, tell us?"

Horsa frowned, and sighed a frustrated breath, "I smelt something while I was scouting."

Noryc stood up from his crisscross position, "Seriously?"

Horsa nodded, speaking in their native tongue, "I smelled Osti black steel on them."

Dougal leaned in, "Do you believe they have hired Osti warriors."

Horsa remained silent for a moment before nodding in agreement, "That is it. Osti are probably serving as mercenaries. Good training."

Dougal flashed a thumb up on his right hand before rolling up in his bed.

Horsa went to bed, feeling a strange nagging in his mind.

/*-*/

Wortikur crept forward through the alley way. Horsa was in front of him as the moon was high in the sky. Horsa raised a fist, the leather producing a squeak from the tightness. Horsa then looked over across the dock. A small flash of light indicated Dougal's position, and where he was, Noryc was aswell.

Wortikur surveyed the buildings to their sides. No windows, so no detection. Horsa wanted the most shock value, and the faunus couldn't blame him. A deep anger stirred with him. Dougal couldn't explain it. He wanted to gut every one of the White Fang. He didn't hate Horsa for his past, but he hated the White Fang.

"Wortikur." Horsa growled, jarring him out of his thoughts, "Are you able to fight?"

Wortikur nodded, he felt his tail bristle down. He had really gotten worked up.

Horsa nodded back, "Good." He then flashed a light to another alley way between them and Dougal.

Several flashes came back. Horsa recoiled before looking back at Wortikur with a confused look. He signaled them again.

A three flashes. They were ready. Wortikur did have to remind himself that team RWBY hadn't been a team very long. Horsa approached the dock area, looking down at the ships. There were figures, but something was off.

Wortikur asked Horsa, "Do you think they've tak-"

He was cut off by Horsa climbing over the guard rail and charging the boat. Wortikur looked up to see Noryc and Dougal doing the same. He followed suite.

The masked faunus only had time to turn around before have a spear shoved into his lung, followed by a blade to his throat. Dougal disappeared, or so it seemed until Wortikur saw the barrel of the Anti-Material Rifle sticking out of a watch tower.

Noryc crossed the plank and slammed his Axe into a white fang member. Wortikur ran up to Horsa and they crossed onto the boat together.

Wortikur and Noryc stood watch while Horsa signaled team RWBY.

Ruby appeared right beside Horsa that instant, a cloud of rose petals dropping around them, "Did you have to kill them?" She asked miserably.

Horsa snorted, "Yes."

Ruby opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, but then closed it. Wortikur smiled. She was starting to understand that Saxon's weren't heroes. They were warriors.

Wortikur's thoughts were cut off as a shout rang out, "Intruders!"

The white fang burst through one of the doors on the ship, five of them, But then, four tall men walked through the door, wielding very distinct blades, falxes. They had black steel armor on, it bristled with edges, all the way up to their eagle helmets.

Horsa called out to team RWBY, grinning, "You handle the little ones, We get the Osti."

Ruby only had time to turn her head before Horsa ran after the first blonde and black haired Osti warrior. The Wortikur followed suite, charging at the Osti to the right of the first one, firing ice dust bullets at him.

The Osti raised his Falx over his head, forcing Wortikur to raise his shield over his head. The impact of the Falx pierces the shield, cutting into Wortikur's arm. He yelped in pain, before thrusting forward his sword. It pushed into the armor, but didn't puncture deep enough.

Horsa had tripped his Osti opponent, and was going on the ground, wrestling with him.

Team RWBY had dealt with the Faunus, and Noryc had dealt with his Osti, at the cost of a gash in his side.

Wortikur charged the Falx-Warrior, knocking him off his feet. The Osti still held onto his Falx, but when Wortikur tried to jump on his opponent, it was foot that repelled him.

The Osti rose, as Wortikur recovered his breath while on the ground. The warrior laughed, "You are a strong one, shame you chose the wrong masters." He approached, correcting his stance to hold the Falx correctly. He was an Oathsworn, an elite Osti warrior, probably old enough to be from the first invasion.

Wortikur undid the straps on his shield as the warrior drew close. Wortikur reached. Lower, Lower! His hand touched his boot.

The Oathsworn stood over him, "The time of the Saxon's is coming to an end. Such a pity to waste a good man." The Warrior raised the Falx over Wortikur's head.

Wortikur acted with his remaining strength, pulling the Seax from his boot, and stabbing at the leg, preparing to roll. The Osti kicked the blade, before looking to say something, only to be cut off by a sword cutting into his loin, a small weak point in the armor.

Wortikur then took his left hand and reached behind his back as the warrior began to crumple, grabbing the seax and stabbing the Oathsworn below the chin. The Oathsworn had a shocked expression on his face, that he had been bested by a slave, but Horsa had taught Wortikur that over confidence was deadlier than any blade.

Wortikur then fell on his back, sore from the kicks and cut in his arm. A shadow loomed over him, the other Osti. Wortikur scrambled only for a loud explosion to be heard, and a puff of flame exploded against the Osti. Then solid shot pierced the Osti's chest, a shocked face freezing as his heart froze from the inside out.

Dougal called out, "What are you doing!"

Wortikur shook himself. _ Time of the Saxons, over?_ He didn't like the way the warrior had worded that. He noticed the Horsa had the last Osti on the ground. Horsa had his Seax over the Osti's neck, who was defending by using both arms to holdup Horsa's seax arm.

Horsa took his other hand, and pressed down, the Osti's arms quivering.

Team RWBY watched, horrified by the what they saw.

Yang called out, "Horsa that's enough."

Horsa raised a fist and slammed it down on his arm, right as Wortikur called out, "STOP!"

The blade pushed past the Osti's defenses, into his throat. A horrified, scared expression took over the young Osti's face as he slowly drowned in his own blood.

Horsa rolled off.

Horsa shook himself before smiling, "I killed him good, didn't I?"

RWBY all looked horrified at Horsa. Wortikur couldn't blame them. He had been ferocious, vicious. They weren't used to death, and most certainly not in a personal way.

Horsa looked at Wortikur, " You told me to stop, why?"

Wortikur gulped before sighing, "I'll tell you after we get healed up."

Wortikur licked the gash in his arm, cleaning the blood up.

Horsa also had a few cuts on his arms and chest. Wortikur watched to see the cool way the Saxons healed. Horsa licked his arm, and the saliva began to fizzle, bubbling up to create a sort of coating around the wound.

RWBY turned around, disgusted and walked away, Ruby muttering "Ew Gross."

Wortikur notice Dougal's smile.

Noryc turned to his Christian friend, "Thanks for keeping the bullets off me."

Dougal held out a fist, "Try to be faster next time, I can use my semblance for so long."

Noryc shrugged, "You'll do fine next time."

The two of them laughed. Worikur was happy, every one was getting back to normal. But the words of the Osti still rang in his head. _The time of the Saxons is coming to an end._

What ever was coming, it wasn't going to be small scale.

**/*-*/**

**So, that's the last chapter. I am terribly sorry for it's delay, I just had a lot of stuff come up, with varying impacts on my life.**

**So as an apology, here is the roughly 750 word epilogue**

**/*-*/**

_The boy shivered as the orange around him rose. Where was father, mother._

_He looked around, bodies bleeding, crushed and torn. All so damaged they were barely recognizable._

_Hands grabbed him, pulling him into the house. Their house, the only house that wasn't burned down..yet._

"_Sh-sh-sh" His mother said, covering his mouth. The boy didn't know what was going on._

_A cry went out, fiercely Nordic, "Come now, give me a challenge."_

_The boy heard a cry. A voice he knew all too well. His mother pushed him into the wooden closet. There he looked through the crack of the wooden wall, to see it. The Large Saxon, walking upon the burning rubble. This Saxon wore a facemask along his helmet, but his chest was completely exposed. In front of the house, stood the boy's father, a fierce bull Faunus, armed with two curve swords._

_The Saxon laughed, "You think you are strong?"_

_The boy's father charged, only for the Saxon's hand to thrust through the flurry of attacks, grabbing the bull Faunus' face._

_The Saxon's laugh turned into a growl, "You live a lie, believing you are so strong. You are weak."_

_Muffled, struggling cries were heard from the father, as his horned began to bend, and the thumb of the Saxon pressed into the forehead._

_The Boy was quivering, shaking from what he saw. His father swung his swords, stabbing a slashing the Saxon's neck. The Saxon flinched as blood poured from his trachea, only for the cuts to close almost instantly, the Saxon laughing, "Ah, you do have some fight in you. Perhaps you are a father?" The pressure resumed on the skull, "Perhaps you are fighting to protect them. You have my respect, to be there for your family. Even if it is in vain."_

_A sudden snap caused the skull to explode, flinging bits of matter everywhere. The boy cried out, before covering his mouth. The Saxon turned to the direction, before he seemed to vanish. Almost immediately a crash was heard, and light pierced the door cracks of the closet, and a cry was heard from his mother._

_The Saxon gloated, "I killed your husband first, so as to honor the natural way of death, you are next."_

_A crash was heard as a pan struck metal, followed by gruggling and a snap. The faunus boy didn't need to see what had happened. He simply curled up rocking himself back and forth. The Door seemed to explode as the towering Saxon stood over him. The boy sniffled and shook, but he couldn't run, he couldn't fight, and he couldn't hide._

_The Saxon seemed to crouch in a split second, "Are you afraid, child?"_

_The boy couldn't answer. He felt wetness growing in his pants._

_The Saxon asked, "Are you angry, that I killed your family?"_

_The boy looked up, horrified._

_The Saxon continued, "That pain will make you stronger. I know. So don't be afraid, you will live. I want one thing from you." The Saxon pulled on the straps of his mask, "Tell the world of the horrors you have seen. After all, nothing matters if no one lives to tell the tale." The face mask fell, revealing the face of the monster-_

Adam bolted awake. He looked down, to see his trembling hands.

"Adam sir." The White Fang peon asked, "Mistress Siena seeks your attention."

Adam nodded, his heart still racing. That horrid memory still reeked in his mind.

He walked down the hallways, to the throne room. Could he face that demon? Would he ever get the chance? Did he want that chance?

He shook his thoughts, and opened the throne room.

"ADAM TAURUS" The Tiger Faunus called out from the throne.

Adam walked in, "You wanted to speak to me?" He then bowed his head.

Siena growled, "Are you aware that your followers attacked a shipping container, and fought with the Saxon White Horse?"

_Play dumb_ Adam shook his head, "No, but I hope they killed him."

Siena softened, "This isn't the same Saxon. But you will be relieved to note that they were, in fact, stopped. After all, if they hadn't been, their commander might have jeopardized any chance at good relations we might have with the Saxon chiefs, and I would have to punish that."

Adam shook his head, "Why do we need the Saxons? They'll just use us like the other nations used to."

Siena's gaze became fierce, "The Saxons have the military capacity to bring the world to its knees. Their _greatest king_ is nothing short of a god if the legends are true."

Adam growled, "NOW WE CONSULT FAIRY TALES! WE NEED REALITY, NOT SOME FANTASY."

Siena snarled, and in a low voice growled, "You want reality, if you cause problems for the White Fang, I will kill you myself. You are dismissed."

Adam walked off, his teeth grit. He had one moment of clarity in this confusion. Things need to change.


End file.
